


Recurrence of Kings

by 沙也亞 (SSSimha)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 55
Words: 111,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSimha/pseuds/%E6%B2%99%E4%B9%9F%E4%BA%9E
Summary: 這個作品是用我的詮釋寫一次K第二季的故事，用「搭配動畫看可以得到更多樂趣」這樣的寫法。採用伏見分析文的分析結果。全年齡正常向。這個作品有儘量（只是儘量）遵守原作的故事走向。但是我畢竟不是GoRA戰士，K也還有很多東西在出，作品裡必定會有很多我個人補完的成分在，角色崩壞和設定衝突等等還請多包涵。另外也會有很多我個人的腦洞，這是必須的。因爲是第二季的故事，我覺得第二季Scepter4是重點（第一季重點是白銀和赤，劇場版重點是安娜/赤），所以Scepter4（特別是伏見和宗像）的戲份是最多的。





	1. 1-1&解鎖音效

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這個作品2016年7月到2017年5月間於百度K吧發表前半故事，2019年夏搬遷至LOFTER繼續寫完後半故事，於2019年9月底完結。  
> K吧原帖已經消失，我手上還有備份。我貼出作品時也附上在貼吧和在LOFTER的讀者回應。  
> 不過我貼出的並非全部的讀者回應。有些讀者回應因爲我已經修改他所討論的那部分作品內容，已經不具意義所以不貼出。
> 
> 這個作品的伏見感情面是採用「伏見重要的人有兩個，宗像和八田」這個設定，見不得這個設定的人請自行離開。不要浪費生命看一個你不會喜歡的作品。  
> 因爲我最喜歡的角色是伏見，而伏見反對綠灰組的作爲，所以這個作品的立場也會是這樣。我歡迎喜歡綠灰組的人一起同樂，不過如果是支持Jungle的作爲（思想可以另外討論），甚至要攻擊其他組的人，請自行離開。不要浪費生命看一個你不會喜歡的作品。  
> 至於伏見分析文，沒看過也沒關係，一樣可以看這部二創作品。

現實是無聊的遊戲，自己則是可悲的NPC。  
曾經這麼想過的人有多少呢？

**1-1**

「我們是Scepter4，根據特異現象管理法特例第……」  
慣例的官腔透過擴音器在現場響起，也一如慣例的不被理睬。  
「嫌犯的身份已經確認。疑似是不滿前女友拒絕復合，才挾持對方。嫌犯本身並不是異能者，是透過Jungle app借來的異能。」  
透過窗戶，可以看到在狹窄的房間裡，衣櫥被炸碎了，散落一地的衣服中間，一個男人拿著手機取代刀子，抵在被他抓住的女人脖子上。如果不知道那個手機裡有著能夠干涉現實的軟體，這幅景象還挺可笑的。  
「不清楚嫌犯是哪一級的成員，不過就算只是N級，爆炸威力也足以對一般人造成嚴重傷害。」  
公寓外面被穿藍制服，腰上配劍的人所包圍。  
還停了兩台指揮車。  
在其中一台指揮車裡，穿著藍色的Scepter4制服，戴著眼鏡的青年，伏見猿比古，用事不關己的懶散語調說出這些充滿緊張感的話。  
「嫌犯說我們闖進去的話就殺了人質。室長，你是不是該做點事了？」  
伏見走出指揮車，走到後方，一個穿著比其他人更華麗的制服，也站得比其他人更直，戴銀絲眼鏡的男子，青之王宗像禮司在那裡。  
「喔呀，伏見君，你看起來是想馬上衝進去呢？」  
宗像說話的語氣明明就很平穩，但不知怎麼的，總讓伏見聽了就火大。  
「不行嗎？對方沒了手機就只是個普通人。我們轉眼就能制服他。早點解決早點回去，等待處理的工作都堆成山了，沒空在這裡和個雜魚耗時間，難不成你想耗到犯人手機沒電？」  
宗像微笑的樣子像是覺得這個點子很有意思。居然真的考慮了啊。伏見忍不住咂舌。  
「將整棟建築斷電，讓插座無效，等待時間把事情解決——如此豪邁的作法的確很吸引人，不過對人質來說，忍受這麼漫長的等待時間太可憐了。」  
「那要怎麼做？」  
「就突擊吧。但是，」宗像笑得非常平靜，也非常讓伏見火大：「傳話給突擊隊員，要小心另一個敵人。」

狹窄的雅房很難想像哪裡還能再躲一個敵人，最可疑的衣櫃還早被炸碎了，但是淡島世理仍然十分認真的聽取指示，也鄭重告誡部下。這名英姿煥發的女性穿著搭配短裙的藍制服，率領突擊隊突入現場。  
幾乎是個普通人的嫌犯根本不可能是淡島的對手，連按手機的反應時間都沒有就被打飛了，手機也脫手掉落。  
隊員立刻撿起手機，視為犯罪工具予以沒收。  
「可惡，我到底是哪裡不好！明明都變得這麼強了！為什麼還不滿意！」嫌犯被壓制在地，仍然不停大吼大叫。  
其他隊員前去關切人質的情況。  
日高單膝跪下靠近癱坐在地的女子，問：「有哪裡受傷了嗎？」  
「請問——」女子的聲音在顫抖，考慮到她剛剛經歷的事情，這是正常的反應。「你們是那個，Scepter4？」  
「是啊，不用怕，我們的工作就是保護民眾——」日高的話還沒說完，女子突然抽出手機，按了鈕，一個看似鸚鵡玩偶的綠色東西在手機螢幕上方憑空出現，撲向日高。  
日高正在防備「另一個敵人可能從任何地方前來的攻擊」，他本能的張開概然性偏向力場，青色的球體包覆住他，彈開了布偶。緊接著布偶就爆炸了。  
一團混亂中，眾人壓制了女子，奪走手機。  
「妳搞什麼啊！」布施怒吼著。  
「對不起、對不起、但是你們會禁止我用Jungle……」女子哭個不停。  
兩隻手機一起發出了：「任務失敗，所有點數歸零」的提示音。

隔天，在Scepter4駐地的室長辦公室裡，伏見向宗像報告問訊結果。  
「犯人B供稱，當初是受不了反覆被犯人A毆打才分手，A卻認定分手的原因是嫌自己不夠好，於是在Jungle等級提升以後要求復合。在這段時間裡，犯人B當初被A強迫一起玩的Jungle等級也提升到擁有異能了。據B的說法，她是擔心A會殺死自己才努力提升等級自保，但A得到的異能比她強大……」  
宗像在辦公桌上玩著拼圖，看似沒有在聽，但伏見根據經驗知道他全聽進去了。  
「像這樣的問訊，以後可以省略了吧。」伏見說。  
「怎麼說？」宗像馬上反應過來，他的確有在聽。  
「沒有任何對我們有用的情報。他們也不是由我們起訴的。問他們幹嘛犯罪、怎麼接觸Jungle的，只是替警察做白工而已。移送以後他們還不是會自己再問一次。」  
「的確。一般民眾透過Jungle犯案的情況正在增加，還保持目前的處理流程會給團隊帶來負擔。那就省略留置問訊吧，還有移送流程也需要簡化。該請警方預先準備好接收犯人才是，能夠隨時收容的設施……」  
自己只提出了一個點，宗像就接連著考慮到了很多東西。伏見趕緊把該做的事情都記下來。  
想起這類Jungle事件剛開始頻繁出現時，因為點數歸零失去異能的犯人回歸一般警察系統管，組裡還頗有微詞。覺得像是被搶走了什麼權力。但宗像當時對此沒有採取任何行動。現在想想，也許他早就預料到會這樣發展了，所以把能扔給一般警察處理的部分乾脆的放手了。  
宗像一連串的指示下達完畢後，伏見心想，剩下的問訊結果沒必要報告了吧，於是拿著報告準備離開。  
「那麼我先去處理了。」  
「等一下，伏見君。」  
「是？」  
「請把你的報告書放在桌上。」  
「這個沒必要看了吧。」  
「有必要喔。」宗像笑著說。  
搞不懂宗像在想什麼。伏見咂了下舌，把報告放在宗像桌上，然後轉身走出辦公室。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 解鎖音效**

「你們不覺得佩刀的解鎖音效很像小孩子的玩具嗎？」在Scepter4駐地餐廳裡，圍繞著中餐，日高對著同事們這麼說。  
「是有那麼點感覺。」榎本點點頭，盡量選了個保守的說法。  
「你對解鎖音效不滿意嗎？」布施單手撐著下巴，轉頭問日高。  
「就是啊。你想想，我們列隊威風凜凜的包圍犯人的時候，卻聽到玩具的聲音逼逼逼的響。上次那個嫌犯聽到居然當場爆笑！」  
「會讓犯人笑出來，表示你的威嚴不夠吧。」弁財說：「我就沒有碰過這種事。」  
「我也沒有。」秋山說。  
這兩個人出任務的時候都能保持完美的堅毅面容，玩具音效對他們的氣勢毫無影響。  
「總之啊，」日高略為激動的尋求贊同：「我覺得，我們需要更帥氣的解鎖音效。」  
「現在這個就好了。」五島喝著茶說。  
「我也覺得現在這個就好。」加茂說著，他所在的地方彷彿陷入深不見底的黑暗：「她會喜歡的吧……」加茂口中的「她」是每個月只能見一次面的女兒。  
「女孩子應該會喜歡別的吧？」道明寺笑嘻嘻的說。  
「難說，聽說在女性隊員裡，淡島副長腰間帶刀的身姿非常受歡迎，連帶佩刀名字桔梗花也成了流行飾品。」榎本說。  
榎本到底是怎麼知道這種事的姑且不提，他說的話提出了另一種可能性。  
「把解鎖音效換成佩刀名字怎麼樣？」日高說：「當初領到佩刀的時候，大家都是攪盡腦汁給佩刀取名字的吧？結果這個名字只是放在資料庫裡，都沒用上不是嗎？」  
「錄音，不，要用合成語音嗎？」榎本說。  
「就是啊，大家覺得怎麼樣？」日高說。  
多數人不置可否。道明寺非常開心的說：「聽起來很帥氣！」  
日高的豬排飯已經吃完了，他站起來說：「對吧，我這就去提案！」

於是兩天後和吠舞羅交戰時，全員拔刀的場面，慣例響起的聲音換了。  
「全員拔刀！」  
「垂冰，出鞘！」  
「殘照，出鞘！」  
「虎徹，出鞘！」  
「EXCALIBUR，出鞘！」  
「龍哉之劍，出鞘！」  
「鋼，出鞘！」  
「波奇，出鞘！」  
「GSX，出鞘！」  
「桔梗，出鞘！」  
「天狼星，出鞘！」  
大家都算是滿意的吧。連站在對面的周防尊都笑了：「今天怎麼不一樣了？是什麼節日嗎？」  
「如果你肯乖乖住手的話，就會成為節日了吧。」宗像說。  
「是跌破眼鏡節嗎？」  
「是野蠻人開化節。」

不幸的是，伏見由於前陣子正好出差，到現在還不知道這件事。他的佩刀在寄放於武器庫的期間已經接受鎖定系統更新了。  
他在主要戰場外面遭遇八田，兩人單挑。  
在馬路上，八田的滑板噴出半圓形火焰軌跡，他耍弄著長棍，轉身面對伏見。  
伏見狂奔過馬路追在八田後面，咧嘴露出愉悅的笑容，伸手握住刀柄。  
「伏見，拔刀──」「昴，出鞘！」（※註1）  
不管是伏見還是八田都停下來了。兩人就這麼維持著刀拔到一半的姿勢，和稍微蹲低身體一腳放在地上，準備把滑板往前推的姿勢，僵在那裡。  
「嗯，猴子？」八田看著伏見。本來打架的時候身上就會冒出靈氣，現在伏見身上的青色靈氣噴到幾乎有兩層樓高了。  
伏見緩緩的完成後半部分拔刀動作，將刀在身前直立，抑制著喘息，大喊：「Mi→→→～↗↘→↗sa→→～～↗↗↗～ki～～↗↗↘↘→↗↘→！」  
雖然這應該不是對自己的怒意，不過這可能是八田聽過伏見最憤怒的叫他名字的一次。

新的解鎖音效只用了一天就恢復原樣了，管理層級並未公布原因。

※註1：伏見的佩刀名字是宗像取的，他心想絕對不會用。出自短篇小說「昴／長男與他的親友」。  
伏見猿比古的「猿」，日文發音是「SARU」，「昴」的日文發音是「SUBARU」。非常羞恥讓人不想說出口的名字。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2016年7月2日初次發表於K吧

解鎖音效的留言如下：

哈哈哈哈想想青组的大家一起拔刀的场面简直快笑死了  
2016-7-3 10:58

hhhhhhhhh……太逗了  
2016-7-5 20:51

hhhhhhhhhh我觉得原本的解锁音效很好听啊，换成这种才好尴尬吧  
2016-7-12 09:02

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈蜜汁尴尬  
2016-7-14 11:38

hhhhhhhhhhh简直笑哭  
2016-10-10 20:57

数据库最高管理发威哈哈哈心疼亲儿子三秒钟  
2016-11-28 08:59

咦咦咦，ex咖喱棒走错片场了吧  
2017-4-16 21:36

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2019年8月13日發表於LOFTER

留言如下：

「幸好大大有备注呀！备份真的是个好习惯」

「笑到打滚！！尤其是看到天狼星出来的那一刻！！室长果然同意了哈哈哈哈哈。但是伏见出差是出了不短时间吧，这个音效大家应该用了几个日子了，以及箭头符号过于复杂了哈哈哈」


	2. 1-2&眾多的紅

**1-2**

房間門炸飛出去，有著一頭紅髮的青年乘著滑板，拿著長棍，飛一樣的衝了進來。  
房內正拿著皮箱交易的人見了他，驚慌大喊起來：「是吠舞羅！」  
紅髮青年是吠舞羅的衝鋒隊長八田，稱號八咫烏。他施展和此一稱號相稱的身手，身上纏繞著赤色的靈氣之焰，迅速在房內轉了一圈，打倒所有人。皮箱裡裝著的鈔票漫天飛舞。  
有個倒在地上的傢伙偷偷爬向門邊想跑，八田一腳踩住他的手，惡狠狠的瞪著他，問：「為什麼要做這種事？」  
「什、什麼事？」那個人嚇到話都講不清了。  
「你明明知道，尊哥的地盤不准販毒！」八田低吼。現場還有幾個沒打開的行李箱，裡面是毒品。  
「但是、但是……」那個人含混不清的說。  
「但是什麼？」八田的態度看似有些軟化。  
「接招！」那人臉上的畏懼突然消失，眼睛瞪大，露出笑臉掏出手機。手機發出了綠色電光。  
八田動作比他快多了。那人臉上的笑容還在，手機則被踢飛出窗戶。電光閃了一下就消失了。這裡是十一樓。  
「啊——啊——」那人嘴裡溢出呻吟。  
八田的眼神再次變得兇狠：「我再問一次，為什麼？」  
「好啦，八田，別嚇唬他了。」一個金髮戴著墨鏡的男子，從八田炸開的門洞裡，悠哉悠哉的領著一群人走進來：「我想，大概沒什麼理由吧。」  
「可是，草薙哥，這個人——難道是為了錢——」  
八田再次轉向那人，吼說：「你明明就也尊敬尊哥，你說過很高興安娜成為王，吠舞羅再次強大起來，不是嗎？你不是說都是因為有吠舞羅，大家才有好日子嗎？為什麼勾結其他黑幫販毒？難道那些都是假的嗎？」  
「但是，我清醒了啊。」那人小聲的說。  
「什麼？」八田提高音量。  
那人嚇得在地上縮成一團，小聲的說：「這樣不公平啊——只有你們有力量，我們就沒有選擇，只能隨你們高興被擺佈——」那個人的聲音稍微變大了點：「我也想要啊，想要被尊敬，想被說一切都是你的功勞……」  
八田沉默的看著那人放聲大哭，他真的無法理解。  
草薙走過來，苦笑說：「我說了，沒什麼理由啊。」

後續處理結束後，八田等人回到酒吧HOMRA。  
「我們回來了——」八田推開店門，看到沙發上坐著一個穿著紅色洋裝，如同瓷娃娃般的少女。那是吠舞羅的王，赤之王櫛名安娜。  
「安娜，我們回來了。妳肚子餓了嗎？要不要我露一手啊？」八田對著安娜露出笑容。  
「小八田要做『那個』嗎？」  
「就是『那個』！草薙哥可以期待！」  
眾人在店裡有一搭沒一搭的，一面等待午餐一面聊天。  
「美咲。」安娜輕喊。  
聲音很小，但八田沒聽漏。  
「嗯？」  
「沒事嗎？」  
八田咧嘴大大的笑了：「沒事，只是解決幾個小混蛋，有安娜和尊哥的力量，簡單啦！」八田突然想到了什麼，身體前傾說：「安娜妳不用出馬，有我就夠了！」  
「美咲——」  
「嗯？」  
「謝謝。」安娜用一雙水汪汪的大眼看著八田說。  
「沒什麼啦。」  
草薙在吧檯後面準備餐具。  
最近總是這種事。本來和吠舞羅交好的人，接觸了Jungle app，就像變了個人一樣。唾棄自己讚賞過的事物，轉而協助自己曾經鄙夷的傢伙。  
但是，Jungle app並沒有像另一位異能者貓兒那種干涉人心的能力，那些人的改變只能說是他們自己的關係。也因為那是他們自己的關係，沒有辦法像貓兒那樣，異能停止，人就恢復了。  
那些人已經再也不會恢復了吧。  
對付他們是很讓人難過的工作，而八田盡可能一肩扛起。  
看著安娜和八田相視，臉上都帶著微笑，草薙也笑了。  
「安娜餓了吧？小八田早點開始準備吧。」  
「好——看我的吧！」

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 眾多的紅**

在酒吧HOMRA裡，架起了畫板。  
「好了！」十束放下畫筆，招手叫坐在對面椅子上的安娜過來：「我有好好把安娜的可愛呈現在紙上了！」  
安娜小跑步到十束旁邊，看著畫布，上面畫著安娜坐在椅子上的模樣：端正的坐姿，層層蕾絲裝飾著嬌小的她。  
「安娜喜歡嗎？」十束笑問。  
安娜點點頭。  
「十束哥，用了好多紅色啊。」八田看著調色盤說。上面全是各種不同深淺，偏黃或偏藍的紅。  
「當然啦，安娜身上都是紅色啊。」十束說。  
「不是啦，這個，好多種紅色啊。」八田說。換成是他的話，大概會用同樣的紅色畫完安娜全身的衣服，然後就糊成一團了吧。  
「是啊。這邊是用在陰影上的，這邊是裙子反光的地方的，這邊因為有吧台的燈光照明，所以要用偏黃的紅。這邊呢是因為窗外的路燈所以彩度比較低。這邊是給頭髮上面衣服的反光用的……不同的紅色名字也不一樣喔。」十束拿起顏料管說：「這個是洋紅，這個是桃紅，這是磚紅……這裡面是有很多學問的喔！」  
「嗯——喔——啊啊。」八田聽得腦袋都要燒了。  
「安娜要試試看畫圖嗎？」十束笑問。  
安娜點點頭。  
「十束哥，安娜只看得到紅色吧。你的顏料她一大半都用不了啊。」八田皺眉。  
「嗯——也是呢。」十束歪著頭想了一下：「那這樣吧，大家一起幫安娜找顏料來，找各種各式各樣不同的紅色過來。」他站起來，對酒吧各個角落散坐著的同伴們揮手：「大夥，我有件事……」

隔天，大家都找了許多紅色過來。  
「八田，你就只能找到這種東西嗎？」十束偏著頭說。  
八田帶來的，是普通文具店賣的紅色水性筆和麥克筆。還有最基本的紅墨水。八田把下嘴唇往前推：「美術那種東西不是女孩子在學的嗎？那種店我怎麼能進去啊。」不過每個品牌的紅筆顏色也是會有點不同，八田蒐集了好幾個品牌，也是好幾種紅色。  
「我買了幾套不同配色風格的水彩，把裡面不同的紅色集中成一盒。」鐮本趕緊出聲說：「還有一大——罐白色。這會用到很多吧。」  
「還有呢？」十束轉頭看其他人。  
「這是我們送給安娜的禮物。」千歲和出羽拿出百貨公司的袋子，從裡面取出閃著細緻光輝的紅色口紅和腮紅。  
「這個對安娜來說好像有點早。不過也可以。還有？」  
「粉彩和壓克力顏料。」藤島和艾利克直接把美術用品型錄上的紅色部分整排買下來。  
「不同畫材會有不同質感。喔，這些是？」  
「紅色的紙、膠帶、布這些東西，也是可以剪開來當成藝術材料用的吧。」赤城說。  
「拼貼畫嗎？這個想法不錯喔。」  
「對吧？是我想到的喔！」坂東指著自己說。  
草薙拿出一盒蠟筆：「這是我送給安娜的。」那是特別採用了日本傳統色譜的暖色系蠟筆。裡面包含了真朱、胭脂色、猩猩緋等等罕見的顏色。  
「不愧是草薙哥！」讚嘆完後，十束拿出一包東西放在桌上：「我找到——這個！」  
「這什麼啊？樹根？」八田問。  
「問得好——這是茜草！可以煮出紅色染料，用不同的媒染劑還會有不同的成色喔。」  
「你打算自己染布啊？」草薙笑問。  
「可以做出很漂亮的手帕喔。」  
安娜面對一桌各式各樣的紅，抬起頭說：「謝謝大家。」  
雖然沒有表情，但大家知道她是高興的。

之後，安娜拿著表格，一個個認這些紅色的名字。  
「玫瑰紅、紫紅、櫻桃紅……」  
周防躺在旁邊的沙發上，看她認名字。過了好一段時間，周防開口問：「我的紅，在妳看來，是哪種紅？」  
安娜抬起頭，笑了：「尊的紅，就是尊的紅。」  
獨一無二。

幾天之後，發生安娜用紅筆在周防臉上畫畫的事情，再藉著八田的手波及草薙珍藏的酒，這是另一回事了。（※註1）

※註1：短篇「紅色巨大花朵的畫」裡發生的事  
※附註：不知道「紅色巨大花朵的畫」是什麼時候發生的事，不過我私心想讓吠舞羅的人到齊，就任性的設定成艾利克也加入以後的事情了。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2016年7月2日初次發表於K吧

1-2的留言如下

(๑•̀ω•́๑)  
2016-07-02 19:19  
沙也亞: (๑•̀ω•́๑)  
2016-7-3 01:13

www文超级棒，小短篇也超级可爱，楼楼你的伏见分析我看了好几遍加油  
2016-07-02 21:15  
沙也亞: 感谢鼓励！  
2016-7-3 01:13

一如既往的好看，特别篇更是有趣，前两天玩语C也是给剑命名之后手一快打上一句：“炸毛吧,XXXX!"  
2016-07-02 21:56  
沙也亞: 谢谢！炸毛好啊。  
2016-7-3 01:14

楼主写同人了！！好赞  
2016-07-02 22:07  
沙也亞: 一起同乐吧！  
2016-7-3 01:14

眾多的紅留言如下：

楼楼之前的分析贴写的真的很深刻，又看到楼楼写文好开心  
2016-07-04 00:20  
沙也亞: 收到鼓励我也很开心  
2016-7-4 04:51

安娜干得好啊！这简直太有创意了！说真的，看到这样的安娜，让我想起了过去的愉快时光。不过我只给我同寝室的人用口红涂了个妆。  
2016-07-04 12:00  
沙也亞: 很高兴你喜欢  
2016-7-4 17:48  
沙也亞: 大家都喜欢画别人的脸（大误）  
2016-7-4 18:10

楼主看到是你我就滚进来了，看过你的伏见分析文并且超喜欢，希望继续加油  
2016-07-04 18:44

沙也亞: 谢谢，收到你的鼓励了！  
2016-7-4 20:43


	3. 1-3&穿鞋的貓

**1-3**

「成功了！打倒夜刀神狗朗了，我升級啦！」巷子裡，一個男子戴著由綠色螢光線條裝飾的頭盔，看著手機激動的喊叫。  
他的視野中，有一個黑色長髮的青年渾身都是燒傷倒在地面上，痛苦的呻吟。  
但這幅景象只存在於他的視野中。  
事實上，那名黑色長髮的青年正站在他背後，藉著身高優勢伸長了脖子，看他的手機畫面。  
「這就是Jungle的介面啊。」夜刀神狗朗說。  
另外還有一名穿著輕便的美麗少女，正調皮的在頭盔男頭上比出「YA」手勢。她自稱「貓兒」，是狗朗的同伴。  
「吶，黑助，可以了嗎？可以解除了嗎？」貓兒一面在頭盔男眼前揮著手，一面扁嘴問狗朗。  
「再等一下，也許可以知道更多事。」狗朗眉頭深鎖，緊盯著手機畫面看。  
「嘿——」貓兒不滿的鼓起臉頰。  
這兩個白銀盟臣正在尋找自己的王的旅途中。Jungle把他們列為任務目標，利用發放點數作為獎勵，讓用戶攻擊他們，甚至朝貓兒潑汽油，再試圖點火。兩人下定決心不能輸給Jungle（※註1）  
為了瞭解敵人，狗朗想要知道Jungle app是怎麼接任務的，但是只要他們搶到手機，手機裡的資料就會自動銷毀，什麼都無法得知。  
於是狗朗想了一個策略，就是讓貓兒利用她的異能，操縱Jungle用戶，讓他們以為自己打倒狗朗了，而去操作app，狗朗再從旁觀察手機畫面。這雖然是卑鄙手段，但是對方用的手段更加卑鄙，這種程度的反擊是不得不為之。  
「黑助，好了嗎？」貓兒把手放在背後，歪頭問。  
「還沒。」狗朗看到像是聯絡用的介面之類的東西，但是頭盔男操作的不是真正的畫面，所以也不容易看到狗朗想知道的東西。  
「喵，人家受夠了！」貓兒大叫。  
「好吧，好吧，可以了。」狗朗抓住手機，一把抽走。頭盔男還以為手機仍在手上，繼續按著空氣。  
狗朗手中的手機馬上發出：「任務失敗，點數歸零」的語音。  
「在擁有者沒察覺的情況下拿走也不行嗎？」狗朗皺眉。  
「喵！」貓兒兩手握拳直指天空，解除異能。  
頭盔男清醒過來，因為點數歸零，他的頭盔已經消失了，他頓時想起剛才點數歸零了，並且遺忘自己曾經看到過倒地的狗朗。他以為自己是被打倒而搶走了手機。  
「可惡，我的點數！」男子坐倒在地喊叫。  
「走吧。」狗朗把手機放在男子腳邊，和貓兒一起轉身要走。  
這時候男子喊著：「要從最低的等級重新開始，我不就要當奴隸了嗎？」  
狗朗停下腳步，回頭問：「奴隸？Jungle有這種卑劣的制度嗎？」  
男子反正點數都歸零了，自暴自棄的吼叫：「沒有！但是使用的人有！等級低的人要聽等級高的人的命令，什麼都得做，不可以違抗。不然的話，那些高等有特殊能力的人組成的糾察隊，會處罰不守規矩的人。可惡，我不想當奴隸啊……」  
狗朗握緊拳頭：「這種事我不能放任不管。把你知道的所有Jungle用戶都叫來。」  
「什麼？」男人愣住了。  
「馬上照我的話做！」狗朗威嚇他。  
男人一面哭一面操作手機。  
一個小時以後，窄小的巷子裡躺滿了人。狗朗腳邊堆著一座手機山，每一支手機都在不久前發出過「任務失敗，點數歸零」的語音。  
他就這麼消滅了一個Jungle用戶社群。廢除了這個社群創立的奴隸制。  
「這樣你就不用害怕奴隸主了。趁這個機會退出Jungle吧。」狗朗對躲在角落發抖的男子說。  
狗朗和貓兒步行離開現場。貓兒邊走雙手邊揮來揮去，模擬剛才那些人被狗朗打飛又打飛的可笑軌跡。

走了一陣子，貓兒欲言又止好幾次，終於開口說：「黑助，這種事可以不要再做了嗎？」  
「哪一件事？」  
「就是，讓他們看到你打輸的樣子。」  
「再試個一次吧。」  
「喵，人家不想再做了啦！」貓兒仰面朝天說。  
「怎麼了？」  
「人家討厭那樣子，去想黑助受傷的樣子——」貓兒看似要哭了。  
狗朗看了先是一愣，接著微笑：「那，不再做了。」  
「好耶！」貓兒立刻恢復精神，走路姿勢也變得搖頭晃腦：「不然這樣，下次換成討厭眼鏡躺在地上！」  
「疑？這樣很失禮！」  
「那，BOSS眼鏡？」  
「不可以！」

※註1：這是第二季前的白銀組廣播劇「追蹤」裡發生的事情。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 穿鞋的貓**

「貓兒，把鞋子也穿上！」狗朗不知道第幾次這樣提醒自己的旅伴。  
「貓兒討厭穿衣服——」  
「鞋子也是衣服的一部分，穿好，啊，笨蛋，不要脫——」  
小白不在的期間，監督貓兒的生活態度，當然就是自己的責任了，狗朗是這麼認為的。  
赤裸著身子闖入小白生活中的貓兒，當然沒有攜帶自己的行李，就算有也只是幾顆像是貓咪會戴著的鈴鐺。因此她一身從上到下的穿著物，都必須由她身邊的人為她打理。  
外衣最大的困擾是要選擇接觸皮膚時感覺輕柔的材質，硬梆梆的、粗粗的那種絕對不行。要柔軟到像是另一層皮膚，或者說，像是貓咪的毛那樣，貓兒才會勉為其難地穿上。也不可以有重量感，輕到穿了感覺像是沒穿的最為理想。雖然這也表示裙襬無可避免的容易揚起，但也只能這樣了。  
還要夠透氣。雖然又給了她一件薄外套，不過經常只是掛在身上沒有掉而已。  
內衣在菊理的幫助下準備好了。那種店狗朗實在無法陪同。不過雖然選購之時他不在現場，後來還是迫於現實需要，知道了每一件的款式是什麼。（※註1）  
還有一個狗朗最開始沒有料到的難關：穿鞋子。  
看貓兒的腳就能知道，她以貓的身份四處流浪絕對不是一天兩天的事情。腳底長出了厚厚的繭。她光著腳四處跑，恐怕有好幾年的時間了。  
看到少女的腳變成這樣，甚至還可以看到受傷的痕跡，狗朗有些心痛。  
除了經常給她擦藥膏軟化厚繭、撫平疤痕之外，最重要的是讓她穿上鞋子保護腳。

「貓兒不要穿鞋——」「穿鞋對妳有好處，來，坐好。」好不容易把貓兒拉到鞋店去，讓她在椅子上坐好，在氣到鼓著臉頰的貓兒逃跑之前，狗朗趕緊找店員商量合適的鞋子。  
「好可愛的女孩子啊！女朋友嗎？」「不是。」狗朗臉紅了一下，雖然完全沒有那種意思，絕對不是心虛，但是被問到這種問題，他就是會害羞。  
「請您協助她找一雙合適的鞋子，要容易穿上的、穿起來舒適的。穿起來不舒服的東西她不會接受。還有，她很好動，所以容易掉的也不行。最好是可以爬上爬下的款式……」狗朗一次提出了一大堆條件。  
「而且要可愛的。」店員露出了親切的笑容。  
「這個——」狗朗不知道這該不該算條件，不過可愛的東西，配上貓兒應該是對的：「總之麻煩您了。」  
「包在我身上！」  
店員拿了很多雙鞋子出來給貓兒試穿，隨著被貓兒搖頭拒絕的鞋子和鞋盒越堆越高，店員的興致似乎變得更加高昂。總算有一雙鞋貓兒沒有立刻搖頭拒絕，她站起來，接著腳步輕盈的轉了兩圈，心情似乎變好了。  
狗朗和店員意見一致，立刻決定就是這一雙。

於是貓兒就穿著那雙鞋子，繼續找小白的旅程。雖然這是一雙非常可愛的鞋子，穿起來非常舒適，也非常方便活動，但貓兒還是經常把鞋襪一脫，光著腳就跑了。狗朗必須不時提醒她把鞋子穿上。  
這天他們到山裡找小白。山裡地面上可能會有有毒的毛蟲，或是尖尖的斷裂樹枝，狗朗特別鄭重的叮嚀貓兒穿上鞋子。  
但是在山裡走了一陣，貓兒還是鞋襪一脫，光著腳跑遠。  
「喂，貓兒，把鞋子穿上！」狗朗撿起鞋襪追上去。真是的，提醒了這麼多次，光著腳會受傷，還是隨便就把鞋子脫了——狗朗在心裡碎唸起來。  
跑了不過幾十步的距離，狗朗眼前出現一條清澈的溪流。在綠色和紅色的樹林圍繞下，閃著迷人的波光。  
貓兒站在水中間，兩腳泡在水中，笑得十分開心，不時用手撥水。  
狗朗一下子懂了。  
（原來如此，是聽到水聲才脫鞋的啊。）  
「黑助也來啊，冰冰涼涼的，好舒服──」貓兒笑著說。  
狗朗露出無可奈何的微笑，把貓兒的鞋子在溪邊的岩石上擺好，再脫下自己的鞋子，排在貓兒的鞋子旁邊。  
他跟貓兒一起光著腳在溪裡玩了好一段時間。（※註2）

※註1：狗朗為了激勵貓兒穿內褲，做了集點卡，並且為此需要檢查貓兒有沒有穿內褲。出自小說「全員K：貓兒篇」。  
※註2：狗朗和貓兒玩水的畫面，出自「K Ruturn of Kings官網倒數百日圖：第三十六天」。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2016年7月5日初次發表於K吧

1-3的留言内容如下：

打倒黑助没有打倒宗像有趣就这样！  
2016-07-05 13:08  
沙也亞: 宗像的幻影是否要把眼镜击碎呢（思考）  
2016-7-5 19:44

穿鞋的猫留言内容如下：

黑猫短篇好棒呀呀呀呀呀为了照顾猫儿小黑爸比真是辛苦啊  
两人玩水好温馨好温馨，我会说我就是因为这张图片吸引来的吗  
LZ真是棒棒哒每个梗都有出处，果然了解小说漫画广播剧等写出的作品就是比动漫党的有内涵，找不出BUG  
2016-07-05 21:15  
沙也亞: 谢谢鼓励  
2016-7-6 19:42

喜欢像楼主这样会认真参考各种资料的作者。小黑和猫玩水那篇太可爱了！尤其看到老是一板一眼的小黑脸红什么的。  
期待更新www  
2016-07-08 08:03  
沙也亞: (握手 謝謝鼓勵，我會努力的  
2016-7-8 08:33


	4. 1-4&偏食者的獨白

**1-4**

國家公務車開出Scepter4駐地的大門。那是特地送文件來的。  
「這些都是給室長的嗎？」伏見看著堆滿了推車的牛皮紙袋。  
「是。」  
「我送過去，你們去工作吧。」  
「是。」  
藉著把東西拿到手上的機會，迅速瀏覽了紙袋上的寄件單位和印章。  
行政、司法相關部門……不意外，這些地方來求助不是一天兩天的事情，但是怎麼連經濟部門都開始寄文件來了？社會福利機構？這不是黃金之王的領域嗎？啊，是了，黃金之王不在。  
Scepter4是「法務局戶籍課第四分室」，原本職責僅僅是對應異能者事件，這些全都不是他們管轄的事情，因此這些文件與其說是送給Scepter4的，不如說是送給Scepter4的領導者：青之王宗像禮司個人的。  
本來黃金之王是在背後支撐著日本的王，黃金之王失蹤，能夠倚靠的王只剩下青之王。這些本來該是給黃金之王處理的問題，漸漸的成了青之王的工作。  
「也太超過了——」伏見不知道抱怨的是寄這些東西來的傢伙，還是毫無怨尤接下這些東西的那個人。

伏見雙手拿著一座文件山通過駐地走廊，抵達室長室。  
「室長，是我伏見。我送文件過來。」  
「請進。」  
伏見用腳開門，把東西拿進來才發現，宗像桌上已經滿了，只能放在旁邊。  
「室長，您現在坐在辦公桌後面嗎？」伏見沒好氣的問。  
「為什麼這麼問？」  
「因為我沒看到人。」  
從文件牆後面傳來宗像的笑聲。  
「這些全都是應該由你處理的事情嗎？」伏見問。  
宗像知道他問這個問題的目的，笑完以後說：「正如你所見。我必須把這些文件處理完畢。我想明天早上應該可以完成。」  
意思就是今晚又不打算休息了嗎？伏見想著，沉默了。  
「伏見君？」  
「是。」伏見小聲回應。  
「王是不會累的。」  
隔著一堵文件牆，伏見看不到宗像現在的表情，但他想像得到，一定是一如既往輕鬆愉快的笑著吧。  
宗像也看不到伏見現在的表情。第一次聽到這句話的時候，伏見笑了（※註1）。但最近實在太常聽到宗像這麼說，已經笑不出來了。  
伏見「嘖」了一聲。他設法讓語氣恢復平常：「最近完全沒有機會催你去工作。餐廳裡的拼圖掛畫也很久沒換新了。」  
「這只是暫時的。只要把正確的人放到正確的位子上，問題就會開始自動解決——說起來，這也是在拼圖呢。」  
觀察每一片拼圖，就像觀察人才。將拼圖碎片放到正確的位子上，就像用人。  
「拼圖嗎——」伏見心想，這幅拼圖的完成圖，只有宗像一個人看得到吧。於是他就一個人不停歇的去拼了。「這是要有多少雙手才拼得完啊？」伏見嘆氣。  
「有沒有人——」伏見話說一半就停了——有沒有人能幫宗像做這些事？有沒有人能看到宗像看到的完成圖，去幫他拼圖？  
跟超越了天才，強大的宗像並肩，一同從「王」的高度俯瞰眾生，不可能有那樣的人的。誰都沒辦法，誰都不可能幫上他，連自己也——  
「怎麼了？」宗像問。  
「沒事。我還有工作，先走了。」伏見說。  
「伏見君，可以幫我一個忙嗎？」  
「是？」  
「顯示器有點問題，可以幫我修理嗎？」  
這種事隨便找誰都可以吧——伏見沒有這麼說。他很快的回答：「好。」  
彷彿已經等了很久。

結果有零件需要更換。於是伏見到倉庫去拿備用品。  
他按照編號找到盒子，轉身的時候看到倉庫角落放著三個套著透明塑膠袋的大東西。  
那是給人穿的布偶裝。海葵、牛和狐狸的。  
海葵的布偶裝特別高，牛的布偶裝也有特殊設計以便容納穿著者，一看就知道是訂製的，狐狸應該也是。  
這套牛裝顯然是淡島專用的。狐狸聽淡島說過了，是給自己穿的。三件都是宗像弄來的，本來想讓他們穿著去娛樂幼稚園兒童，幸好淡島把節目規劃工作攬了下來，才免去一場災難。（※註2）  
海葵是宗像自己要穿的吧。是凡事追求完美的那個人訂做的，當然是相當優秀的作品。把海葵那無數的觸手一根根都做了出來。  
伏見看著高大的海葵，肩膀開始抖動。  
「呵——還真是有很多的手呢。」

※註1：劇場版前青組廣播劇裡發生的事。  
※註2：第二季前青組廣播劇「眼鏡屋」發生的事。  
※附註：把宗像拼好的拼圖掛到餐廳去是我的個人設定。應該有不少拼圖讓人不想掛起吧（笑）

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 偏食者的獨白**

……以前還真的沒有想過，紅豆泥這種東西可以變得這麼有殺傷力。明明就是大眾化的食物，不分男女老幼都喜歡的，在這裡就是能搞到人人聞之色變。這到底怎麼辦到的？還是該說，這種作法辦不到才奇怪。  
之前有個新人不知死活，聽前輩提到這件事的時候聲稱自己喜歡紅豆餡，結果呢？不出一個星期他就閉嘴了，這輩子都不會再說這句話了吧。  
討厭紅豆泥的地方，我看全日本就只有這裡了吧。想知道誰在這裡工作，不需要開口問，拿個紅豆泥做的東西在他眼前晃一下就知道了。  
說起來，明明室長拿到的紅豆泥山就是最高聳的，為什麼一點都不吭聲啊？因為那是副長親手煮的嗎？（※註1）明明就會在部下快崩潰的時候當樂子欣賞，為什麼偏偏在這種大家都期待著的時候異常貼心？  
室長也是啊。曾經懷疑他喝這麼多抹茶，是被逼得不得不找東西配紅豆泥嗎？似乎不是的樣子。他桌上也出現過抹茶蛋糕和抹茶餅乾。上次居然還問廚房的人：「有沒有抹茶口味的拉麵呢？」  
差點就給他們研發出來了！拜託注意下自己的身份啊。「王」親自開口的話，菜單會出現恐怖的變化的。抹茶餃子抹茶豬排都要出現了！  
雖然也會在茶室裡給人茶，不過別人不喝的話也不會勉強，就自己喝了。（※註2）這點要比副長好吧。不過他也喝太多茶了吧。在辦公室也喝，出任務也喝，還把茶具茶室全都搬到外頭去，替搬的人著想一下好嗎？都不知道箱子上該不該貼「Scepter4公物」的標籤了。  
要嘛茶鹼過量，要嘛糖分過量，這也算偏食吧？但是兩個人都發育得異常得好，那個身高和身材，偏食會影響發育這種話到底是誰說的？這麼說起來，茶鹼過量和糖過多是不是都會影響情緒引起亢奮？原來如此，那兩個人不管再詭異的場面都能興致高昂的面對，異常的人格跟異常的飲食習慣有關啊……

在任務的間隙中，伏見到速食店買了漢堡，想盡快填飽肚子。他發現店員沒有按他的要求去掉生菜。於是他仔細的把生菜全部挑掉，連碎屑也挑得乾乾淨淨，才一口咬下。

※註1：紅豆泥是淡島自己煮的。出自「全員K：淡島世理篇」  
※註2：第一季第五集加長版預告中發生過的事情。  
※附註：宗像會吃抹茶蛋糕和抹茶餅乾，還期待抹茶拉麵的事情是我的個人設定。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2016年7月6日初次發表於K吧

留言如下：

抹茶荞麦面和乌冬口感都很赞，拉面没有尝试过。  
2016-8-21 01:05

要爱上楼主写的室长了w真的是又可爱又可靠啊w  
scepter4的饭桌恐惧果然就是你们高层这一二三个罪魁祸首导致的吧2333  
2016-07-07 20:50  
沙也亞: 超爱可靠又脱线的室长！  
2016-7-8 00:34

其实抹茶味道的巧克力和饼干挺好吃的呀！反正比我想象中的好～  
2016-07-07 21:21  
沙也亞: 抹茶和红豆泥都是甜点好材料。  
2016-7-8 00:34  
我也喜欢抹茶饼干！但是不知道为什么我室友都很讨厌抹茶的味道_(：3 」∠ )_红豆的话我喜欢红豆面包和红豆奶茶（*´▽｀*）  
2016-7-13 00:02  
果然还是在于味道掌握的程度不同吧？总之在当地买的抹茶味零食确实比国内的要更容易接受  
2016-7-13 14:25

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2019年8月16日初次發表於LOFTER

留言如下：

「想喝室長沏的抹茶！抹茶超棒！不知道他愛吃的是單純的甜品抹茶餅乾呢還是正宗很苦的那種XD」


	5. 1-5&印記A/B

**1-5**

酒吧HOMRA裡傳出八田的聲音。  
「好，我終於搞懂了，先按這裡，再按這裡，打開了——啊，全是字——」八田手上拿著吠舞羅大家共用的平板電腦，努力去習慣操作。（※註1）  
「介面不就長那樣嗎？小八田換了型號就不認得了？」草薙在吧檯後面擦杯子，無意出手幫忙：「那是我之前看新聞網站的自動記錄，小八田找不到方法去搜尋器頁面的話，看看新聞也不錯。」  
「我會找到的。呃、耶？財經新聞？草薙哥你看這個作什麼啊？」  
對八田來說，新聞根本就沒有這個版面。  
「小八田聽不懂的吧。」  
八田本來只是隨口問問而已，他真正想表達的其實是「看這個沒有用。」草薙這樣回答，暗示這裡是有什麼重要的東西在的。  
「什麼意思啊草薙哥？」八田抬起頭追問。  
「八田真的想知道？」草薙放下杯子笑說。  
「跟我們吠舞羅有關嗎？」八田進一步追問。  
看八田認真的樣子，草薙知道是不能唬弄過去了：「要說有關的確是有，不過和青之王關係更大吧。」  
「怎麼回事？解釋給我聽。」  
「最近經濟相關的部門換了好幾個官員，法規、政策走向也在修改，情報說這些事情背後都是青之王指定的。」  
「青之王管這些事情做什麼，他要作生意嗎？」  
「不是，管經濟和作生意不一樣。不過對生意影響很大。主管換人很多事情就變了，法規改變的話能做不能做的事情都會和過去不一樣，比方說開公司……」  
對洗錢業務來說，開公司是很重要的環節。  
八田不停的撓著腦袋，他聽不懂。  
草薙苦笑，他知道八田真的想聽懂，但實在跟不上：「總之呢，他這樣插手，有些事情以前我們愛怎麼做就怎麼做，現在會有警察來問東問西。」  
「喔，原來如此。」八田眼睛一亮，這個譬喻他聽得懂。  
「希望這樣不會惹來麻煩就好。」草薙點起一根煙。  
「有麻煩就告訴我，我會揍飛他們。」八田握拳說。  
「倒不是我們有麻煩，我頂多是比較不方便，還不到麻煩的程度。只是啊，再也沒有比決定他人去留更容易遭人忌恨的工作了。有時候就算明知道那是個草包，也是有非要讓他留下的理由。我擔心青之王，不，也許不該我來擔心吧。」  
八田再次抓著腦袋，聽不懂。  
草薙微笑：「說起來，小八田以前是怎麼學會用手機的？」在草薙看來，平板和手機操作難度沒多大差別。  
「玩著玩著就會了啊。」太久以前的事情，八田已經不記得了。  
「原來如此，打遊戲的時候也沒看你遇過問題。明明不同遊戲介面差那麼多。」  
「有嗎？不都是那樣？」八田認真的說。其實就算同樣是格鬥遊戲，也是會有系統介面不同的情況，八田卻從來沒有遭遇困難，迅速上手。  
「小八田的腦袋在特定時候也是很靈光的。」  
「草薙哥你這是在誇我還是損我啊？」  
「啊哈哈。」  
手機玩著玩著就會了，遊戲也是。  
還有一直戴在八田手腕上的手錶型通訊器也是如此。

在還不是吠舞羅一員的那個時候，伏見做了手錶型通訊器給八田，自己也使用成套的頭戴式通訊器。  
聽伏見說了一遍各種功能，八田覺得不可能記得住。  
「不能更簡單一點嗎？」八田扁嘴說。  
伏見不理會八田的抱怨，逕自爬到上舖去，戴上他的通訊器，撥出：「司令室通知八田隊員，十二點鐘方向，冥王星人的侵掠母艦急速接近！八田隊員請回報現場狀況！」  
八田咧嘴笑了，鑽進下鋪的棉被裡，用被子蓋住頭。黑暗的被窩裡只有手錶通訊器的光源，就像駕駛艙一樣。八田正確操作，接通與伏見的通訊：「這裡是八田隊員，發現冥王星人的母艦，對方率領四艘護衛艦，請求允許使用飛彈！」  
「這裡是司令室，允許使用反物質飛彈。注意，冥王星人發出干擾電波，通訊不穩，滋——要斷訊了！」  
伏見切斷通話。  
雖然稍微花了一點時間，但八田成功找到撥給伏見的方法：「司令室，這裡是八田，冥王星人被飛彈擊中以後不見了。」  
「司令室收到，八田隊員請返航補給。冥王星人或許只是躲起來了，保持警戒，戰鬥還沒結束。」  
通話再次切斷。八田掀開棉被，爬出被窩，站起來，伸長手，和從上鋪伸手下來的伏見擊掌。  
「其實很簡單嘛。」八田咧嘴笑。  
「是啊，冥王星人沒有預期的強大。」雖然知道八田指的是什麼，伏見還是故意這麼說。  
「那麼，是時候進攻他們母星了。」八田說。  
「那之前要先蓋太空站補給基地。」伏見回答。  
「要送飛彈過去。」  
「完全生態建築。」  
「宇宙船港口。」  
「相位陣列雷達。」  
八田和伏見下一次通訊的時候，其中一個人身在火星基地裡，另一個人則在水星戰場上。

※註1：短篇「光景」裡，有八田學用平板十分困難的場面。LSW中有八田獨白說擅長格鬥遊戲。  
※附註：不清楚在K的世界裡，日本的智慧型手機是幾時普及的。但是LSW裡，八田一上國中就已經可以熟練的使用手機了，感覺當時已經進入APP百家爭鳴的時代，所以普及最晚應是發生在八田國小時。八田大概是屬於自然而然就會用手機的世代吧。  
本來想寫天狼星人，不過伏見在「昴」裡，對天狼這個名字只是感覺有聽過，不是很熟，由此看來他對天狼星不曾感興趣過，就改成冥王星了。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 印記（Side A）**

「那個時候」八田感覺鎖骨上火焰形狀的吠舞羅赤色印記燃燒了起來。  
那是種由內而外穿透身軀，痛快的燃燒。「那個時候」自己頭一次在安娜的達摩克利斯之劍下戰鬥。在御柱塔中，為了繼周防尊之後的赤之王而戰。  
其他吠舞羅的同伴雖然不在現場，即使離開很遠，身上印記也都在同一時間有同樣的感覺。  
天亮時，在御柱塔外看到他們趕來，八田笑他們慢的同時，也感動著，他們的羈絆仍然存在。  
事情過後許久他才想到，當時聚集在御柱塔的人之中，還有一個人身上有著印記，卻對此沒有任何表示。

「安娜，臉上有什麼東西嗎？」八田從椅子上站起來，轉身面對安娜。  
酒吧HOMRA裡，安娜坐在沙發上，拿著小鏡子不停照自己的臉。那東西不知道是哪裡來的，用一大堆浮雕花草裝飾得十分華麗。可能是誰覺得適合安娜就買了吧。  
「印記——看不到。」  
「印——是說安娜的印記吧，那個不是在左眼裡嗎？」八田問。  
「看不到了。」安娜又說了一次，然後放下鏡子。雖然沒有顯出悲傷的表情，但小小的肩膀垂了下來，讓人不忍。  
成為赤之王讓安娜失去了不少感應能力，已經不能像過去那樣用彈珠找人了。如今看來，失去的還不只如此。安娜的赤之印記可能消失了。  
八田握著拳頭，緊閉著嘴過了兩秒，才提高音量說：「這個爛東西，我們換一面更亮的，到光更強的地方去看！」  
「不要緊。」安娜對這麼笨拙的安慰露出微笑。  
「真的沒關係嗎？」八田有些慌張的問：「可能只是角度不對，而且酒吧比較暗嘛！」  
八田說得沒錯，安娜左眼瞳孔裡的赤之印記本來就不容易看到，的確很可能是這個原因。  
「沒事的。」安娜說：「尊也沒有。」  
「疑？尊哥，說起來的確是——」赤之印記是吠舞羅成員的象徵，是周防尊賜給他們的證明，然而作為王的尊自己身上並沒有。  
「即使看不到了，尊的紅也在我心裡。」安娜微笑：「尊一定會說，那種東西沒有也沒關係。」  
不知道為什麼，八田覺得反而是自己被安慰了。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 印記（Side B）**

紅色的達摩克利斯之劍出現在御柱塔頂端時，伏見只是單純的感覺到赤之王的強大力量重臨世間。  
上一位赤之王曾經讓他恐懼的跪下，但這一次並沒有帶來同樣的壓迫感。不需要思考，光憑本能就知道，現在放出達摩克利斯之劍的王並非周防。  
伏見鎖骨上的赤之印記一直都在。雖然用醜陋的疤痕蓋住了形狀，鮮豔的紅色還是會浮到皮膚表面。形狀破碎，一絲一絲，像血痕一樣。（※註1）  
「那個時候」，自己的赤之印記裡飛出了紅色光點，與眾多光點一同在空中畫出送葬的花。伏見至今仍清楚記得八田滿臉淚水望著空中時，他那悲痛的哭喊。（※註2）  
火焰的鳳凰在御柱塔上盤旋，以再生的象徵回應送葬的花。伏見抬頭望向塔頂。雖然看不見，但八田人在那裡吧。  
等到新生的赤之王出來時，重視禮節的那位王會要求列隊迎接新王。伏見也會站在那裡，面對新的赤之王。  
以青之王盟，Scepter4一員的身分。

※註1：動畫裡伏見的燒傷可以看出來是吠舞羅印記，但是短篇「沙之城」裡，從榎本的獨白推測，實際上燒得很徹底，只能看到燒傷，看不出來有印記。那本來是赤之印記這件事，其他人不是直接看就知道的，是綜合其他情報以後才知道的。但是伏見接受青組入會試煉時，又拉自己的領口看印記位置確認是否還在，所以對伏見自己來說，大概還是可以用視覺判斷印記是否還在的。於是我就採用了形狀毀壞但還有顏色的設定。  
※註2：短篇「Fire Blossom」裡，周防死去，紅色光點升空後，伏見在橋上不由自主的站了一陣子，記住了紅花的樣子和八田的哭聲。  
※附註：關於安娜眼裡的赤之印記還在不在，我沒有找到答案。此處也採用「可能只是現在看不到而已」的寫法，保留還在的可能性。  
伏見有一張劇場版官圖，穿著便服和小黑（劇場版造型）、紫、八田一起。那張圖裡有出現印記和抓痕，所以我判斷周防死後印記仍在。  
尊不管是在漫畫「赤之回憶」的洗澡場面還是官圖裡都沒看到過印記，所以我推測是沒有。如果有的話，能放的位置只剩下下半身背面和不太妙的區域了……  
另外因為安娜在漫畫中看過他洗澡，我認定安娜知道尊身上沒有（笑）

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2016年7月8日初次發表於K吧

1-5留言如下 ：

伏见八田太空模拟那一段好温馨～想想两人分开时候又好心酸  
2016-07-08 22:37  
沙也亞: 幸好两人是HE  
2016-7-9 10:49

说真的每一次看作者的文都能想起过去快乐的时光！  
2016-07-09 17:48  
现在来看，兴趣与情感上的认知度绝对与学会一样知识是有着绝对的关系的！  
2016-7-9 17:49  
沙也亞:这是肯定的！  
2016-7-9 20:52

印记（side A）留言如下：

讀者A：安娜失去了感应能力吗？二期的时候还是出现了她使用感应能力的情况啊，虽然她不再使用弹珠找人，但那是因为二期没必要再找人了啊…况且二期最后室长光临酒吧，安娜也是提前预知的吧…  
2016-7-25 12:08  
沙也亞：感应力从剧场版就不见了，有说没办法帮狗朗和猫儿找小白。还有其他功能，但找人的部分没了。  
2016-7-25 12:18  
讀者A：不是吧，没办法找小白是因为她那时在抗拒石板的认定所以感应能力很不稳定，官方并没有给出说明成王之后感应能力会消失啊(」゜ロ゜)」  
2016-7-25 12:22  
沙也亞：第二季开始时猫狗还是找不到小白，她的珠子还是不能帮忙找。漫画也有不能帮狗朗找猫儿的场面，只能探测珠子位置。  
2016-7-25 12:25  
讀者A：会不会是因为小白那会还在飞艇上，安娜的感应找人能力是不是只能适用于地面上的东西呢？（个人推测，因为第一季找小白就是把弹珠放地图上找的）至于漫画，是第二季的同步漫画吗？那个我还没看呢，抱歉m(._.)m  
2016-7-25 12:31  
讀者B：个人认为不是没有了呢，安娜可以找到带着珠子的猫儿，大概是使用限定范围变了?  
2016-11-28 09:09  
沙也亞：应该是有所改变，不过详细官方也没说  
2016-11-28 09:53

印记（side B）留言如下：

身体上的印记不重要，重要的是心中的印记永远不会因为同伴的不在而消失  
2016-07-09 21:24  
沙也亞:说得好  
2016-7-9 21:36


	6. 1-6&說故事

**1-6**

就算不登入Jungle app，也有很多途徑可以知道現在Jungle發布了哪些任務。特別是高點數的任務一旦發布，馬上就會在各個匿名社群上被大量轉發。  
各王盟的哪些人有額外懸賞，根本就是公開情報。  
狗朗和貓兒被懸賞，白銀之王卻沒有，是沒有必要嗎？不禁讓人懷疑綠之王手中到底握有哪些情報。  
伏見瀏覽情報。自己、宗像、淡島都成了高額懸賞目標，不意外。八田、草薙也被懸賞了。然後他看到安娜懸賞十萬點。  
雖然是當然的事情，但是伏見真的看到這件事發生時，還是咂了下舌。

為了工作，伏見一個人走在街上。他很快就發現自己被Jungle用戶盯上了。他往小巷子裡拐。這些傢伙即使在大街上也敢動手，往小巷子裡去，是為了打倒他們以後方便善後。畢竟直到現在為止，對這個國家大多數人來說，世界上還並沒有「異能」、「王」這類東西。  
跟蹤的人有四個，進到巷子裡後卻只剩下三個。伏見知道這一帶哪些地方是可以從外部入侵的。他踩著冷氣架當墊腳，往旁邊大樓的陽台上跳。作為異能者強化過的體能幾下就跳上三樓陽台。果然看到其中一個傢伙把花盆放在牆上，作勢欲推，是打算往自己頭上砸吧。  
伏見輕輕一蹬，到了陽台上，跟那傢伙四目相對。因為是假裝失手掉落花盆的任務，所以沒戴上頭盔。對方一愣的同時，伏見的刀鞘底端直接打在他臉上。鼻樑骨發出斷裂聲，倒在地上摀著臉發出悶悶的痛叫。  
這樣不夠。反正留置問訊的程序已經取消了，還能不能說話應該不重要吧？  
伏見繞到那傢伙正面去，重重的在對方腹部踹了一腳，讓他滾了好多圈。  
這裡是無人居住的公寓，走樓梯就可以長驅直入這個房間，因此長期被各種不良分子拿來當成聚會場地，地面上有破酒瓶和鐵絲，陽台的玻璃門也變成一堆碎片躺在地上。伏見讓那傢伙從這堆東西上面滾過去，撞上陽台牆。  
對方發出了符合伏見要求的慘叫聲。  
伏見走到陽台，拿起沉重的瓷花盆，甩手朝樓下扔。  
另外三個用戶在伏見突然自視線消失後，跑到下方小巷中尋找他。現在聽到同伴的慘叫聲從頭上傳來，驚訝的抬頭，本應砸在伏見頭上的花盆就在此時命中其中一人的頭。  
幸好他已經戴上頭盔了，只是被擊倒在地而已。  
在所有人忙著閃避瓷器碎片時，伏見自陽台上跳下同時投出小刀。  
伏見的小刀把其中一人的腳釘在地上，另一人的手和手機一起被刺穿。  
伏見選在倒地那傢伙的肚子上落地，而且是刀鞘比腳先碰到他，立刻引發慘叫。伏見接著飛起一腳，把腳被釘在地上的傢伙踹飛。那傢伙被踢出去三公尺，小刀還好好的釘在原地。他也就在地面上，從小刀的所在位置開始畫出一條長達三公尺的血流。  
最後一個站著的傢伙因為手機毀壞，頭盔消失了，正抓著手嚎叫。伏見慢慢地折磨他。  
玩到獵物快不動了的時候，躺在地上的傢伙恢復意識了，拿起手機對著伏見放出綠色閃電。伏見自己用青色靈氣防禦，卻又抓著獵物的領子，拖過來當盾牌去擋，正好補上最後一擊。  
兩個傢伙都不動了之後，腳受傷的傢伙扶著大垃圾箱站起來，按了手機，綠色的鸚鵡玩偶飛向伏見。  
也差不多玩膩了。伏見用踢足球的訣竅把玩偶踢回去。玩偶在空中劃出弧線，掉進大垃圾箱。然後伏見快速逼近站在垃圾箱旁邊的傢伙，一把抓起他，把他扔進垃圾箱裡。箱蓋因為撞擊的震動而掉落蓋上。  
伏見悠哉的站在蓋子上，拿出自己的手機，聯絡Scepter4的同伴來收拾善後。  
兩秒後，腳下的大垃圾箱跳了一下。

後來，伏見的Jungle懸賞頁面上多了一行字：「KEEP YOUR DISTANCE FROM THIS MAN HE IS PSYCHO。」（※註1）

※註1：出自動畫第二季第一集。翻譯過來是：和這個人保持距離，他是瘋子。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 說故事**

今晚鎮目町不太安寧。為了處理問題，有些人在草薙的帶領下出去了，另一些人則留守酒吧。  
雖然不清楚是一時興起要給敵人下馬威，還是不過是去附近散步，周防跟著去了，於是十束也跟去了。  
八田一面喊著：「尊哥的旁邊怎麼能沒有我們呢？不對，我當然不是說尊哥需要我們幫忙，尊哥一個人就夠了！不過，有我們在，尊哥才不用出手處理小嘍囉啊！」一面像搖著尾巴的狗一樣，走在隊伍前端出去了。  
因為不想看到這樣的景象，伏見選擇留守HOMRA酒吧。  
但是，留守的吠舞羅成員在酒吧裡談天說地，這樣的景象同樣令伏見焦躁。  
像他們這樣一面喝啤酒一面殺時間，根本撐不到天亮就會睡成一片了吧。要是草薙哥他們到天亮還沒回來呢？被分派的工作怎麼辦？熱衷於與某些（不是某個，是某些）女子往來的話題，對於現在鎮目町裡發生的黑道火拚，只以一句「尊哥真是太厲害了！」就帶過，對方是外國黑道勢力的分支，尊哥今晚鏟完這一群，後續還會有別的支援來，關心一下啊！  
伏見坐在吧檯邊，盡可能的遠離聚集在沙發附近那群人，希望自己不必跟他們攪和。但是他們卻每隔一陣子就會呼叫伏見，問他要不要吃洋芋片還是熱狗什麼的。不管被拒絕幾次都還會問，更是讓他煩躁不已。硬塞過來的這一杯汽水，倒是可以喝的東西。  
他們的任務說是保護酒吧，但正確來說是保護人在二樓睡覺的安娜。大半夜的，又是那種對兒童教育不好的場面，就把安娜留下來了。  
伏見忽然有種不太妙的感覺。安娜人在二樓，那裡不久之前關著別人，然後給溜出去了——櫛名穗波，安娜的姑姑。（※註1）  
安娜會不會做出同樣的事情？該派人去看著穗波的逃跑路線，或是乾脆拆除才對。可是看看眼前這群所謂的「同伴」，沒有人可靠到可以分配這樣的任務。  
伏見一個人默默的思考如何執行任務。總之，雖然二樓是周防的領域，還是先去確認一下安娜的狀況，然後去拆除穗波的逃跑路線，再回來守著樓梯。這樣應該可以。  
想著，伏見轉頭看通往二樓樓梯的門。他發現門開了一條小縫。  
起身走到樓梯邊，把縫拉開一些。背後「同伴」們的說話聲持續不停，沒有人注意這邊。  
伏見看到穿著睡衣的安娜站在門後，抬頭用毫無生氣的眼睛看著他。  
要逃跑的話，這路線不對吧。伏見心想。然後他注意到安娜抱在手中的繪本。  
要逃跑的話，這行李也不對吧。伏見想著。所以，不是逃跑。  
答案很快就出來了。  
「故事——睡前穗波會說故事給我聽。」安娜看著伏見說。  
這個小女孩平常總是黏著周防，不然就是十束或草薙。自己跟她沒什麼互動，也不知道該如何應付小孩子。現在的意思是要自己唸繪本給她聽嗎？  
那本繪本有些破舊。吠舞羅裡不可能有這種東西，如果是為她新添置的東西，不可能變得這麼舊，所以說是之前她和穗波一起住在這裡時帶過來的東西吧。  
是穗波許多次唸給她聽的，珍貴的東西吧。  
伏見不願意沾染那段珍貴的回憶。  
「我可沒興趣當別人的代替品。」故意用冷淡的語氣說。但安娜還是用一雙大眼看著伏見。  
「妳真正想找的，是尊哥吧。」伏見說。無法想像那個人唸繪本給小女孩聽的樣子，所以安娜才在找別人吧。偏偏這種時候十束不在。  
被安娜的眼光看得渾身不自在。伏見乾脆在樓梯上坐下，安娜竟也跟著坐在旁邊。  
不想個辦法的話，這個小女孩不會乖乖睡覺的吧。  
「不要這樣看我，我不會唸的。不過，可以說個故事給妳聽。」伏見透過半開的門，看著門外那些傢伙們：「以前，在鎮目町這個地方還是一片蠻荒的時候，一個男人和一個女人逃到了這塊土地上。  
「那個男人身分卑賤，性格也卑劣。相反的，女人是出身於很好的人家，她無可救藥的愛上了這個男人，和他一起私奔到這塊人跡罕至的荒地。  
「她陪著男人無怨無悔的過著苦日子，開墾田地，養牲畜。男人雖然沒什麼錢，但也盡他所能的疼愛女人。  
「在生活終於慢慢好轉的時候，男人以前那些狐狗朋友找上門了。那些人說最近會有一群行商人經過附近，要男人加入他們，一起搶劫那群人。  
「女人苦苦哀求男人不要參加犯罪行動，但男人無法抵抗大批金錢的誘惑，決定參加。  
「因為無法阻止男人，女人只好在那群商人到來的時候，先去通知他們會有盜賊。結果商人為此聘僱了大批保鑣，男人的同夥被殺了。  
「男人知道是女人報的信，他負傷逃回家中，把女人殺死，不久後自己也因為失血過多而死了。  
「傳說他們的靈魂到現在還在這片土地上徘徊。只要看到一大群男人在喝酒談天，就像是當初那個男人和同夥討論著如何搶劫商人的樣子，女人的幽靈就會出現，哭著說：『不要去——不要去啊——』男人的幽靈則是提著刀，到現在仍然一面滴著血，一面在夜晚的鎮目町行走。」  
這是即興創作的恐怖故事，本以為安娜會嚇到，沒想到她睜大了眼睛，全神貫注，似乎是喜歡這個故事。  
「故事聽完了，妳該去睡了吧。」伏見用不耐煩的語氣說。  
「猿比古，很會說故事。」安娜看著伏見說。  
伏見一時無語。沒有被人這樣說過。而且自己也不常說故事。回想起來，就只有和八田相處的時候會說吧。不是想要說故事才說的，只是覺得說說看，看看那傢伙會有什麼反應而已。  
「妳——」伏見低聲說：「想要那個人唸繪本給妳聽的話，就儘管纏著他吧。就算他不像是會做這種事的也沒關係，反正妳也沒期待他能唸得多好吧。不過是想聽他對妳說話而已。」  
安娜點點頭。  
「小孩子快去睡吧。」  
安娜站起來，轉身往樓上走，走了兩步又停下，對伏見說：「猿比古，晚安。」  
「晚安。」伏見說。  
安娜上樓以後，伏見也離開樓梯間，坐回吧檯旁邊等天亮。

※註1：穗波的事情在小說「Side：Red」裡。  
另，赤組漫畫第十二話裡，有尊為安娜讀故事書的場面。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2016年7月11日初次發表於K吧

1-6留言如下：

楼主细节帝  
2016-7-12 12:42

说故事留言如下：

不行再看一遍憋不住吐槽行李不对路线不对SMG哈哈哈哈哈哈  
2016-11-28 20:39

给小孩子讲恐怖睡前故事真的好吗  
2017-4-5 09:41  
沙也亞: 安娜喜欢刺激的东西所以没问题的  
2017-4-5 16:38

参见分析帝楼主！  
2016-07-11 22:52  
沙也亞: 你好  
2016-7-11 22:54回复

为什么遇见安娜这样的孩子总是没法拒绝？不过劳西敏的故事真恐怖  
2016-07-12 21:37  
沙也亞: 从赤组漫画来看安娜不怕鬼故事。大家都无法拒绝安娜啊  
2016-7-13 08:19


	7. 1-7&副手的想法&如果伏見一開始就在綠組

**1-7**

Scepter4監牢裡，一個戴眼鏡，穿著貓咪造型假大腿襪和短裙、露肚上衣的女子，平坂道反，看著職員收走她的餐盤。  
她注意到對方是一個人收很多間牢房的餐盤，如果牢裡犯人夠多的時候，他可能不會發現少了一支叉子。  
她決定找機會試試。  
她在御柱塔事件中被伏見猿比古逮捕，作為目前為止捕獲的階級最高的Jungle用戶，受到極其仔細的盤問。  
即使盤問結束，她也還是被困在這裡，並未像其他Jungle用戶一樣移送警方。一個重要的理由是，她的Jungle點數沒有歸零。  
她損失了大量點數，並且系統自動毀滅機密資料，但是她仍然是用戶。只要讓她接觸網路，她就會恢復異能。  
因為點數沒有歸零，她就還算異能者，還在Scepter4的管轄下。  
總之，Scepter4的牢房非常糟糕這件事，她已經體驗到了。  
她想著也許可以和Scepter4做交易，貢獻她的能力換取假釋，但她現在似乎是被遺忘在牢裡了。Scepter4高層對她根本不感興趣，也不會來和她交易。  
她不知道自己還要在這裡待多久，會不會被關到變成一把枯骨，惟一的希望——只剩下那把還沒到手的叉子。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 副手的想法**

HOMRA酒吧裡，草薙在清洗兩位女性留下的杯子。一邊的杯子裡有著薄薄一層紅豆沙的殘餘，另一邊則有少許血橙的果肉。  
（如果有我幫得上忙的地方，儘管開口。）  
對於喜歡紅豆泥的那個人，自己真誠的這麼說，希望能傳達到對方的心裡。  
（妳正在擔心青之王。）  
因為恰好下樓的安娜這麼說了（穿著獅子造型的服裝說的），草薙才得知，青之王宗像的威斯曼偏差值開始出現異常。「弒王的負荷」開始顯現。（※註1）  
（我問你，假設失控的是你的王，你認為自己能做什麼？）  
在宗像成王之前，在世間只有赤之王、沒有青之王的時候，前代青之王的臣子塩津曾經這樣問自己。  
什麼都做不到。這就是自己的答案。（※註2）  
雖然不清楚是不是每一代青之王盟都具有如此的概念，但恐怕是的——在青之王盟裡，殺死墜劍的王，是王最親近的副手的責任。  
也就是說，在青之王盟的眼裡看來，該殺死周防的人是自己。  
對不起，因為自己什麼都做不到，所以青之王才背上了弒王的負荷——這樣的想法轉瞬即逝。  
如果對著那個豪邁的喝著加大紅豆泥調酒的女性道歉，說這是自己的責任的話，後果恐怕不是被賞幾個巴掌就能解決。  
未免太小看青之王盟對大義的覺悟了。  
因此，現在自己能做的，就只有努力配合要求，做出各種紅豆泥調酒而已。  
然而，不只是弒王的問題，吠舞羅裡面，因此把宗像視為殺死自己的王的兇手的人，的確存在。  
如果宗像的劍出現可以看到的裂痕，弒王的負荷的事情傳開來以後，Scepter4裡也會有人認為是周防害自己的王變成這樣。  
草薙甚至曾經擔心過八田。在十束死後，草薙發現很難向八田解釋現在是什麼情況。  
（尊要墜劍了，墜劍的王一定會死，你和尊相處的時光即將結束……）  
對著總是以「尊哥是最強的」這樣純粹的目光看著王的八田，草薙發現自己根本說不出口。  
在周防為什麼肯讓青之王關押他這件事上，自己甚至說謊了。不是那樣的，宗像是抑制尊暴走的最後一個辦法了，他隨時可能爆發傷害靠近自己的人，他已經不能待在吠舞羅了。（※註3）  
即使周遭關於墜劍後果的流言滿天飛，八田也充耳不聞。大概，自己的謊言也助長了他逃避的空間吧。  
因為自己說不出口，於是變成讓八田在毫無準備的情況下，直接承受現實衝擊的結果。  
尊死後，草薙擔心過，八田會不會說出「要為尊哥報仇」這樣的話。結果並沒有。他並未把周防的死怪罪到宗像身上。雖然經歷了很多事，現在八田已經振作起來了，也變得更加可靠。衝鋒隊長站在穩定的立場上，這讓草薙比較輕鬆一點。  
把洗乾淨的杯子放在毛巾上，草薙想起還有一件事。  
既然在青之王盟裡，殺死墜劍的王是副手的責任，那麼那位喜愛紅豆泥的女性一定會認為——殺死宗像禮司，是我Scepter4副長淡島世理的責任。

※註1：漫畫「Count down 第六話」，本短篇時間設定在官方漫畫這一話結束後。吠舞羅裡有人恨宗像，和Scepter4可能怪罪周防的事情都在這一話提及。  
※註2：塩津的提問和草薙的答案都在小說「Side：Red」。  
※註3：第一季動畫第三集的事情。

———我是分隔線———

**「如果」短篇 如果伏見一開始就在綠組**

_※如果短篇就是假設性場景，不管在官方還是我的二次創作裡都沒有實際發生過的事情。時間點錯誤角色崩壞設定衝突等等完全不管。_

當Jungle決定開始招募用戶時，內部開了一場會議，來選擇推廣方案。  
「要怎樣的APP，才能吸引用戶呢？請大家提出意見。」比水流以平板的語氣說。  
「那當然是美麗的紙娃娃系統。要有大量的飾品和服裝，來打扮自己的角色。」紫說。  
「要有刺激豐富的任務內容，不停不停有新的挑戰！」須久那說。  
「果然還是那個吧，社群功能。大家一起開開心心的遊戲總是好的。」即使不玩遊戲，對這部分磐也是知道的。  
「料理系統！做菜！炸雞！」琴坂說。  
「猿比古，你的意見呢？」比水詢問板著一張臉的伏見。  
「這些全都不重要。」伏見說：「只要提供用綠之力無線充電的功能就可以了。」  
比水採納了伏見的意見，於是Jungle轉眼間征服了日本，迅速進軍世界。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2016年7月13日初次發表於K吧

留言如下：

沙也亞:休息几天准备突入第一集  
2016-07-13 21:09

楼主高产超级棒！文超级细腻，各种出处也有很好的注意到，短篇都超级可爱啊加油！  
2016-07-13 21:57  
沙也亞: 收到你的鼓励了  
2016-7-15 20:34

细腻的文，大赞  
2016-07-14 12:14  
沙也亞: 谢谢鼓励  
2016-7-15 20:34

顶顶，加油！！之前看过分析帖，其实好奇楼楼写文什么样  
2016-07-14 14:19  
沙也亞: 谢谢。我会努力的  
2016-7-15 20:35

哇开文了，太棒啦  
通过一些细节引出来的短文很棒啊，可以让人好好回想剧情呢  
短篇什么的真萌 ^_^  
总之，很期待下文  
2016-07-15 16:23  
沙也亞: 第二章正在努力中  
2016-7-15 20:36

期待下文！！  
其实绿组只要贡献免费wifi我觉得就有一堆用户啦  
2016-07-17 20:16  
沙也亞: Jungle app要先有wifi才能运作，所以大概行不通喔

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2019年8月19日發表於LOFTER

留言內容如下：

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈无线充电真的笑死我了」


	8. 2-1&最討厭的人

**2-1**

世界沉沒在紅色的火焰之中。  
那是艷麗而恐怖的火焰。它並不是暴力的吞噬一切，而是優雅的呼喚。來吧，融化在我之中，那一定是非常舒服的事情。  
想要更加靠近凝視、想要緊貼上去感受、想要為之融化。  
想要在紅裡消失。  
可是，這樣是不行的。安娜抬起頭，望著火海之上的天空。  
（天空好美。）  
這是多多良離世之前傳給安娜的，最後的想法。（※註1）  
所以，沒事的。總會有辦法的。  
安娜看到的天空是艷麗的藍色。那本來是她無法看到的顏色。在成為赤之王那時的幻夢裡，窗外有這樣的天空。（※註2）在那之後的夢中一直有這片天空陪伴著她。只要抬起頭來，美麗的藍色就在那裡。  
她再次低下頭。  
在藍色的天空下，紅色的火焰中心，似乎可以看到某個人的身影。那是她想不顧一切飛奔過去擁抱的人。  
但是不可以。按捺下心中的騷動，只是保持距離，望著那個人。  
和站在原地的自己不同，某個人與自己擦身而過，走向那個人。  
（不可以！）安娜想要阻止，卻發不出聲音。  
空中發出激烈的爆炸聲響。抬起頭，看到天空中出現了兩把達摩克利斯之劍。  
一青一赤。安娜看到了兩種顏色。  
一把屬於宗像，一把屬於周防。  
都傷痕累累，不斷掉落碎片。  
不知道是誰的心聲，強烈的傳了過來——  
「我恨周防尊。」

安娜睜開眼睛，在沙發上稍微撐起上身，蓋在身上的毯子滑落。HOMRA酒吧裡，吠舞羅幹部圍在電腦邊，氣氛浮躁不安。  
「不可原諒！竟敢做這種事！」八田握著拳頭，咬牙切齒。  
「怎麼了？」安娜問。  
「啊，妳醒了啊，那個，要不要喝什麼？」八田的表情立刻柔和下來。  
「怎麼了？」安娜再次問。  
八田的眼皮垂了下來，頭也微低，他不希望安娜看到這個。  
安娜站起來，推開大夥站到電腦前，看著螢幕上嘲弄周防和十束之死的動畫。  
安娜的表情沒有任何改變，只是看著。  
「怎麼辦啊八田哥？」鐮本問。  
「當然要把那些傢伙——」八田拳頭握緊又放開，冷靜下來：「先問草薙哥怎麼處理。」  
除了安娜，所有人動了起來。  
安娜的眼周，微微的用力繃緊。

※註1：出自「Count Down第七話」。  
※註2：出自劇場版「Missing King」。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 最討厭的人**

今晚吠舞羅的大夥又要出門了。周防、草薙和十束，還有全部的幹部都要去。不需要他們開口說，看氣氛就能知道，他們要戰鬥。  
於是安娜垂下眼簾，準備留在酒吧看家。  
「今天可以來喔。」出乎意料的，十束笑著對安娜說。  
安娜抬起頭，睜大了眼睛。  
「因為，今天的對手是那個青之王啊。那個人不會傷害我，也不會傷害妳。King對他也很放心的吧？」  
「你在胡說什麼？」周防嘆了口氣。  
「的確是這樣沒錯，安娜跟來吧，沒有關係。」草薙苦笑說。  
周防轉身走向酒吧大門，安娜立刻跟上去，抓住周防的衣角，用小小的步伐跟上。

青之王宗像禮司。那個人絕對不會對「吠舞羅最弱的幹部」十束多多良出手。  
在一觸即發的緊繃氣氛下，那個人臉上掛著微笑，先等十束和安娜撤退到安全的地方，才和周防開戰。  
遠遠的，安娜和十束看著兩個王的戰鬥。兩把達摩克利斯之劍掛在空中，一青一赤，但安娜只能看到其中一把的顏色。  
美麗的紅色今晚愉快的舞動著。所有的暴力衝動，都被另一個安娜無法辨識的顏色防禦下來。  
因此，今晚的紅色是自由的紅色。野獸將總是掛在身上的枷鎖暫時卸下，盡情的嘶吼抓咬。  
十束笑得一派輕鬆。安娜明白這是為什麼。  
如果十束和草薙是從「這一邊」拉住周防的人，那麼青之王就是從「那一邊」擋住他的人。  
每一次周防使用力量都會讓四周的人擔憂，只有和宗像對打的時候可以放心。就像頻繁的小地震釋放地殼能量，以此避免帶來毀滅的大地震。  
「尊討厭他。」安娜感覺得到。非常的討厭，像討厭整個社會一樣的討厭。  
社會本身就是枷鎖，不允許人按照自己的心意行事。社會總是一直提出要求，要人遵守規矩、要人為他人著想，要人去扮演某種被指定的角色。  
尊對這一切都厭惡至極。  
青之王就像是這一切的具體化身。一直在要求尊不要按照情緒行動、要遵守規矩、要想著其他人會怎麼樣、要他去扮演一個「王」。  
尊彷彿想要破壞社會一樣的想要毀滅宗像。  
強烈的厭惡感，以及被這份厭惡拉扯，而期待著互相碰撞的激昂的情感，更深處還有些什麼——還有一份安心感。  
宗像是不會被周防毀滅的。這是個簡單的事實。就像周防也不會被宗像毀滅，他們勢均力敵，誰也殺不了對方。  
所以，尊覺得安心。  
想要釋放體內的火焰，將社會毀滅——也就是毀滅這個世界。可是這個世界上還有十束、有草薙、有安娜，有吠舞羅的人們。  
尊無法捨棄這一切。  
宗像不同。  
對於宗像可以盡情的動手。他既不是自己保護的同伴，更不是需要自己注意力道的脆弱傢伙，不用惦記著宗像的安危，只要沉浸在戰鬥的喜悅中就好。  
野獸得到了他想要的東西。隨著情緒爆發，愉悅的玩耍。  
「是呢。」十束笑著說：「King最討厭他了，所以心情很好呢。」  
安娜凝視著美麗的紅。今晚的紅充滿活力，被賦予了生命。  
可是安娜也感覺到死亡。  
安娜早就知道，尊的心中存在著想要朝毀滅奔去的慾望。（※註1）  
想要朝著懸崖無止盡的狂奔。  
安娜現在看到了，那盡頭就在此處。這是不分軒輊的力量對決，但尊強烈的想要求得結果。  
在最強烈的感覺到自己活著的時刻，尊想要解放自己，更多更多的一直狂奔下去。那結果會是什麼，安娜早就知道了。  
未來會發生的事情，安娜沒有告訴任何人。她只是繼續凝視著尊的紅。

※註1：出自小說「Side：Red」。

———我是分隔線———

附註：動畫有演的部分會大量跳過，畢竟寫作目標是「搭配動畫看」，不是動畫文字化。大家看文的時候也可以把動畫配著看會更好看喔。

本次內容於2016年7月18日初次發表於K吧


	9. 2-2&囚車和囚犯

**2-2**

由於宗像指示自己聯絡赤之王盟，討論Jungle意圖讓青赤王盟打起來的事情，淡島打電話給草薙。但是話才講到一半，還在討論昨天差點起衝突的事情時，草薙的語氣突然變了，說：「抱歉，小世理，我有急事，晚點再聯絡，掰掰。」  
「好。」淡島疑惑的切斷通話。草薙的語氣相當凝重，是發生什麼大事了吧。肯定不是某個吠舞羅的成員弄壞杯盤之類的小事，不知道Scepter4會不會需要出動。  
正在思考的時候，伏見拿著平板電腦跑了過來。  
「副長，緊急事件。」  
從伏見手中接過的電腦，螢幕上播放著讓人生厭的動畫。  
伏見很快的把情況解釋了一下，接著說：「吠舞羅看到這種東西，不可能悶不吭聲吧。」  
「招集人手準備出動，通知室長，伏見你繼續蒐集相關情報，找出發信源。」淡島下令。  
「已經在做了。找到一處地址隱藏在動畫裡，這裡是——」  
看到那個地點，淡島不禁愕然。  
一年前，宗像拘捕周防的那個地方。  
「是陷阱吧。」伏見說。  
「我會調派人手封鎖那一帶，伏見——」（※註1）  
「我先過去看看情況。」不等淡島把指示說完，伏見放下平板電腦，拿起佩刀出發了。

另一方面，草薙趕回了HOMRA酒吧。他也在動畫裡找到了地址。  
看著極力忍耐著不動的八田，草薙說：「八田，打前鋒就交給你了。我集合一些人手以後就過去。」  
「好！」八田終於得到了指示，立刻跳起來，衝出酒吧，踏上滑板遠去。  
接著幹部們各自聯絡同伴集合，這時候，草薙收到狗朗的聯絡。（※註2）狗朗也看到動畫了。（※註3）  
「黑狗君，其實呢——」草薙將地址告訴他。讓本來打算到酒吧來的狗朗和貓兒直接去現場。通話完畢後，人手也夠了，準備出發。  
草薙轉頭，看到坐在沙發上的安娜。  
草薙苦笑著問：「妳要去嗎？」  
安娜堅定的點頭。

※註1：漫畫「綠之夢第一話」裡，有Scepter4的人逮到運送炸彈的人的場面。所以Scepter4當時到場的不只是跟在宗像旁邊那群人而已。  
※註2：草薙和狗朗有情報共享的約定。這是第二季前白銀組廣播劇「追蹤」的後續故事短篇「幫貓洗澡的難題」裡的事。  
※註3：狗朗看到動畫的事情在短篇「潛伏與再會」裡。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 囚車和囚犯**

手上戴著銬鐐的周防尊走上囚車，將要運送到Scepter4的監牢裡去。  
目睹這一切的赤之盟臣們，僅僅是因為草薙出雲阻止，才沒有立刻和青之王盟大戰起來。  
「讓尊照他的意思去辦。」草薙站在最前方抬手阻止眾人。在他旁邊一步之處，八田看看尊、看看草薙，臉上交織著驚慌、疑問，和搞不清楚目標的憤怒。  
宗像跟在周防後面登上囚車。押送赤之王的任務也只能由他親自進行。  
車門關上，囚車朝著Scepter4駐地前進。  
車廂裡，宗像和周防對坐在兩側的長椅上。周防一隻腳放在椅子上的歪斜坐姿，跟宗像完全不受路況影響，始終打直背脊的端正姿勢形成強烈對比。  
「你竟然會坐在囚犯坐的地方，還真是出乎意料。」周防懶散的笑著。  
「如果不是因為這樣太讓人反胃，本來是該把你的手跟我的手銬在一起的。」宗像回答。  
「那樣也不錯啊。還有一隻手是自由的吧。揮拳就能打到你了。來場誰都不能逃跑的貼身互搏。」  
「到了要脫下手銬的時候，就直接砍斷你的手吧。」雖然說著相當血腥的內容，宗像的表情卻冷冰冰的沒有變化。  
「哼。」周防笑問：「那不就變成只有你被銬著了嗎？」  
「我有鑰匙，不勞你費心。」  
「不會有找不到等等的情況嗎？」  
「當然不會。」  
「為了職責，要跟犯人一起戴上手銬，待在犯人的座位上啊——哼——」  
「這都是為了保護社會不受你這種人侵害。」  
「這種藉口要用到什麼時候呢？」  
「喔？你說這是藉口？根據是？」  
周防抬起手，讓宗像看他手上的銬鐐：「這是我讓你戴上的。你卻是讓別人給你戴上。」  
「我不能同意你的意見。能讓我戴上銬鐐的，只有我自己。（※註1）」宗像調整了一下眼鏡：「秩序之王不會像犯罪者一樣的戴著銬鐐。」  
「不都一樣是銬著，有差嗎？」  
「當然有。立場完全不一樣。」  
「立場嗎——不管立場如何，你現在不是為了我，不得不坐在囚車上嗎？」  
「周防，車上的囚犯只有你。」  
「就算討厭我，你也不得不坐在這裡。為了職責——能夠隨自己高興留下或離開的人，是我不是你。」  
「有我在這裡，你不可能隨便離開的。放棄吧。」  
「你這個職責的囚犯，宗像。」  
「連職責是什麼都不知道的混混是不能理解的。」  
「哼——看來，即使到了這種時候，我們的意見還是一點都不能相通啊。」  
「這是當然的。」宗像說。他已經察覺周防為什麼願意讓他拘捕，為什麼如此順從的坐上囚車。也許就如周防所說，現在決定誰會坐在這裡的人，是周防。  
但是事情還沒結束。周防還活著，他的達摩克利斯之劍仍懸在頭上尚未墜落。  
宗像思考著該怎麼阻止周防。不只是因為職責，也是因為他個人想要這麼做。

※註1：為了大義！（出自廣播劇「為了大義」）

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2016年7月20日初次發表於K吧

2-2留言如下：

赞赞赞楼主又更了好多呢  
多多良那段戳中虐点  
2016-07-19 22:12  
沙也亞: 谢谢鼓励  
2016-7-22 19:40

囚车和囚犯留言如下：

23333宗像和尊那段对话简直了！  
在尊面前秒变2.4岁死傲娇的神烦室长和周防大萌神 简直太可爱  
话说楼主对人物说话的语气很熟悉呢 是因为很能分析的缘故吗？  
2016-07-22 21:33  
沙也亞: 为了写这几百字重看了一遍R：B  
2016-7-22 21:42  
楼主辛苦啦  
2016-7-25 01:23


	10. 2-3&染血的小刀

**2-3**

一年前周防在這裡被宗像拘捕的時候，伏見人在外頭的指揮車裡，沒看到那個場面。  
現在這個地方已經看不到當時吠舞羅闖入造成的破壞了。  
伏見走向一樓大廳。可以感覺到周遭很多人躲藏著的氣息，是想等更多目標聚集以後才要現身吧。  
自己已經以最快速度解開暗號了，吠舞羅應該還沒趕到——  
聽到輪子在瓷磚地上滾動的聲音，走過去一看，八田踩著滑板滑進室內。  
聽到伏見腳步聲的時候，八田擺出了迎戰態勢，又在看清來人以後放鬆下來。伏見忍不住咂舌。  
沒錯，這傢伙就是這種人，不聽指示、衝動行事。一年前衝進葦中學園的時候就是如此。（※註1）這次也一樣，因為暴走才會這麼快到的吧。雖然伏見這麼認定，八田卻回答：「我是聽從草薙哥的指示才來的，吠舞羅的其他人晚點就會到了。」還反問伏見：「線索就是線索，你不也是為此而來的嗎？」  
居然換自己的行動被猜到了。  
跟預期不同的回應，或許也該說是跟印象中不同的八田，讓伏見煩躁起來，乾脆背對八田，繼續搜索周遭。  
聽到八田吞吞吐吐的舊事重提，又想說安娜的事情。煩躁的感覺繼續上升，伏見忍不住出言譏諷。這一次，順利的讓八田動氣了。  
這算什麼啊。安娜的事情本來就不要你的道謝。你為了安娜要向我道謝，那我算什麼？只是為了「安娜」、為了「同伴」跟我道謝的吧。以為這樣就算和好了，可以當作以前那些事情沒發生過嗎？我們不是敵對的嗎？  
八田想對自己表示善意，想要普普通通的交談，這件事總讓伏見覺得非常不痛快。  
別忘了我們之間還有叛徒這筆帳沒算啊。  
「周防尊他都已經，死了不知道多久了！」就算是這樣，你也不可能忘記我是叛徒的吧。我們已經回不去過去了，是這樣才對的吧？  
不管他死了多久，都回不去了。  
「給我收回這句話！」八田怒罵。  
沒錯，這才是自己印象中的八田。伏見勾起嘴角。拔刀迎擊拿出長棍的八田。  
「八田，夠了！」  
「伏見，退下！」  
吠舞羅和Scepter4同時抵達，阻止了兩人戰鬥。  
由於青之王和赤之王到場了，沒多久，埋伏著的敵人也現身了。吠舞羅和Scepter4聯手把Jungle的人打得落花流水。他們今天非但拿不到點數，還要在這裡點數歸零。  
兩把達摩克利之劍出現在空中。宗像頂著槍林彈雨，泰然自若的前進。  
「竟敢污辱尊哥和十束哥，不可原諒！」八田大吼著，滑板從Jungle用戶的身上輾了過去。  
伏見咂舌，刻意選了和八田相反的方位，一個接一個的放倒敵人。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 染血的小刀**

在葦中學園這樣的地方留下染血的小刀的話，肯定會引起騷動的。為了減少不必要的麻煩，把小刀撿回來了，現場血跡也清理乾淨。  
回到駐地以後趁著工作間隙，把小刀清理乾淨再利用。在努力擦去乾涸血跡的時候，腦中浮現出美咲受傷的樣子。  
怎麼會射中呢？並不是覺得不可能射中，只是朝美咲投出小刀的時候，並不是想著要射中的。是因為追查十束的事情累了，反應變慢了嗎？還是——  
光是想到那個可能性，就不由得火大起來。  
因為面對的人是我，所以鬆懈了嗎？以為我不可能下重手的嗎？  
我想要殺你啊，你也想要殺我才對的吧。不是都說了我是叛徒了嗎？不是已經認定我往你最崇拜的尊哥臉上抹灰了嗎？  
為什麼還有這種無聊的信任啊？  
手上使勁去擦血跡。  
腦中美咲的模樣逐漸變化，看到了更多形象。火烤的焦味和哀號混雜，彷彿聞到了濃重的血腥味。想要看得更清楚一點，想要看到他臨死時難以置信的表情，感受那即將消失的喘息，於是睜大了眼睛。  
看到的，是美咲站著，低下頭，看著倒在地上的我的模樣。美咲全身上下被我的血染紅，以混雜著憎恨和痛苦的眼神，看著我死去。  
然後，猛烈的頭痛襲來。太陽穴像是被掐緊了似的。痛到猛的閉緊眼睛。  
被刺傷以後，美咲終於認真對付自己了，為我燃起雄壯的火焰龍捲。我的情緒隨之激昂起來。直到淡島出現阻止之前，我處在一個沒有任何無聊的束縛，沒有任何多餘的疑懼，只有我和美咲在那裡，純粹享樂充斥快感的世界。  
肯定，那才是自己想要追求的東西。  
這麼想著，覺得一陣反胃。  
現在糾纏著自己的不適感覺，到底是什麼？  
睜開眼睛，仔細檢查擦乾淨的小刀，然後還要磨利、上油，再放進備用品箱子裡。這樣一來，到底哪一把才是刺傷美咲的小刀，就分不出來了。  
手上動作不停，感覺有什麼東西沉甸甸的壓著心頭。不應該這樣的。我得到了想要的東西，怎麼會覺得沉重？  
這個——難道是，罪惡感？  
手機響起，接通以後部屬的聲音傳了出來：「伏見先生，發現殺害十束多多良的嫌犯和夜刀神狗朗的下落了，在體育場！」  
「我馬上過去。」伏見冷靜的應答。  
因為趕著出發工作，順手把已經整理好的小刀塞進空抽屜深處。那裡只有放著這一把小刀。

※附註：頭痛和反胃這些徵兆，在小說「Side：Red」和「R：B」中反覆出現在周防身上。伏見在「Side：Red」中也出現了頭痛現象。  
這可能是表示受到赤之力影響，導致破壞慾望上升，理智試圖抵抗的結果。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2016年7月22日初次發表於K吧

留言如下：

好奇为什么楼主把伏见设定成以躺着的角度看八田吗？是因为他的内心有罪恶感使他觉得如果真失手杀了八田的话，自己也会倒在地上死去吗？  
2016-7-25 23:34  
沙也亞: 因为伏见想要的结果有两个，一个是他杀死八田，一个是他被八田杀死。他躺在地上的情况是他被八田杀了。  
2016-7-27 20:27


	11. 2-4&貓與貓兒&睡美人

**2-4**

大樓內，青赤王盟對Jungle用戶的戰鬥一面倒。眾多Jungle用戶失去戰鬥意志，沒命的逃跑。  
狗朗和貓兒在大樓外到處抓逃出來的Jungle用戶。結果沒有逮到等級夠高的用戶，都是沒跟王說過話的低等級用戶。  
準備離開的時候，發現Scepter4的成員和吠舞羅的成員起了衝突。  
他們是在大樓外面守衛的人，兩邊的工作都是攔截從大樓裡跑出來的Jungle用戶。大樓裡因為有宗像和安娜坐鎮，青赤王盟不至於打起來，大樓外的部隊就是另一回事了。  
「這傢伙由我們Scepter4帶回去，吠舞羅的人可以走了！」「說這什麼話，這是我們吠舞羅的事情，不需要藍衣服的插手！」  
兩派人馬中間躺著幾個Jungle用戶，為了這幾個用戶要由哪一派人帶走而爭執。  
這樣的結果應該正是發出動畫的人想要看到的吧。把青赤王盟集中在一處，讓他們追趕同樣的敵人，然後引發摩擦。  
眼看著要動手了，狗朗跳到雙方隊伍中間。狗朗用異能形成透明的手，壓縮空間，把纏著青色靈氣的刀鋒和散發赤色靈氣的球棒都彈了回去。  
「住手，現在不是互相爭鬥的時候。」狗朗凜然擋在中間說。  
「夜刀神狗朗！」「黑狗！」雙方都知道狗朗。畢竟一年前在葦中學園，不管是Scepter4還是吠舞羅都吃過狗朗的虧，成群被打飛到空中。（※註2）  
面對不可能贏的對手，只能停手。  
這時草薙和淡島收到通知趕來了。  
「島袋，住手。」「永井，退下！」（※註3）  
「喔，黑狗君，你好。」草薙笑著向狗朗打招呼。  
「你好。多虧了你的情報，我們才能趕上。」狗朗回答。  
「沒什麼啦。」  
淡島皺眉看著兩人，她不記得赤之王盟什麼時候和白銀王盟這麼熟了。  
「比起在這裡跟Scepter4搶人，有些跑得更遠的現在沒人盯著，你們去抓那些傢伙吧。」草薙拍拍自家孩子們的肩，推他們出發。  
淡島也給部下分派其他任務。  
剩下的問題是，這些引發了爭執，躺在地上的Jungle用戶。  
「就算逮到這些傢伙，你們也不會得到什麼情報吧——」草薙先開口說。  
「可以想見這幾個人在這次的事件中也只是什麼都不知道的棋子，並不是真正放出動畫的人。」淡島說。  
「是沒錯，不過我們吠舞羅的規矩嘛，教訓還是必要的——」  
「Scepter4也有我們的立場。程序上應該由我們逮捕然後移送警方。」  
「那就先執行我們的規矩，然後你們再跑程序？」  
淡島嘆氣。  
看樣子是沒問題了。

之後，狗朗收到草薙的通知，說是青之王從淡島那裡知道狗朗和吠舞羅有聯繫，透過這個管道表示想要見兩位白銀盟臣。

※註1：八田第一季第四集的時候衝出HOMRA酒吧，第五集跟伏見在學園內打起來。  
※註2：第一季第十二集的事。  
※註3：島袋和永井是我這部二創作品的原創角色。島袋是吠舞羅的，永井是Scepter4，兩個都是基層人員。後面還會有他們的戲份。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 貓與貓兒**

狗朗和貓兒住進情報屋準備的藏身處，以躲避Jungle的攻擊。（※註1）  
使用屋子的條件是幫忙照顧屋內的貓。  
對個性嚴謹認真的狗朗來說當然不成問題，但是要把這件事也傳達給貓兒時，碰到了一點小麻煩。  
「貓兒，不可以拿妳的食物餵貓！」在餐桌上，狗朗不得不這麼提醒貓兒。  
「疑？為什麼？」貓兒縮回了夾著魚肉的筷子。一旁的橘貓失望的喵了一聲。  
「人吃的東西調味對貓來說太重了，對健康不好！要給貓吃魚的話，等一下再另外準備！」要是因為胡亂餵食，讓這些貓得到腎臟疾病就糟了。  
「可是貓兒吃都沒事啊。」貓兒偏著頭說。  
「那是——總之他們不能吃妳的食物。」  
狗朗感覺事情有點難以處理。貓兒是一個連喝木天蓼果汁都會醉，堅信自己是隻貓，甚至足以影響身體狀況的女孩子。  
該如何讓這樣的貓兒知道，這些貓和她不一樣？  
「妳——不是普通的貓，所以——」狗朗吞吞吐吐，他很不擅長用並非事實的話去說服人。但是如果不用「貓兒是貓」為前提跟她交談的話，又會受到強烈抗拒。  
「喵——因為吾輩是魔法師嗎？」  
「魔法師？」聽到第一次從貓兒口中吐出的詞彙，狗朗一愣。  
「魔法師，就是，會用魔法的人。」（※註2）貓兒笑著，看似天真無邪的這麼說。當她這麼說的時候，那神情就像不到十歲的小女孩。  
雖然貓兒的氣質本來就和年齡不符，但這一刻更是強烈的帶給狗朗異樣感。  
開朗的笑容只維持了短短一瞬間，貓兒的眼中突然覆上陰霾，脖子縮了起來，帶著些許恐慌，低語著：「用魔法的——貓兒是貓——不對——貓兒是——」  
每次都是這樣。只要觸及和貓兒過去有關的東西——無論那是什麼——貓兒必定會開始害怕、恐慌，甚至是歇斯底里。  
「貓兒是小白的貓吧。」狗朗淡淡的說了這麼一句。雖然這也許是知道貓兒過去的好機會，但自己看不下去貓兒痛苦的樣子。  
這句話彷彿有著魔法般，瞬間驅散了貓兒心頭的陰霾。她又露出開朗的笑臉：「沒錯！吾輩是小白的貓！」  
然後，貓兒開心的享用烤魚。彷彿什麼都沒發生過。

吃飽飯後，狗朗去浴室洗澡，貓兒在外頭和貓咪們待在一起。  
貓兒的手中，拿著一把貓毛梳。  
感情好的貓會成群睡在一起，還會抱著彼此的脖子，幫對方舔毛。貓兒看了，也想做一樣的事情。（※註3）  
於是狗朗就塞了這把梳子給她：「不要舔。用這個。」  
貓兒聽話的用梳子梳貓。白貓在她手底下舒服的發出咕嚕聲。  
一種奇怪的感覺。好像自己不是貓。  
自己是貓，是特別的貓，所以可以變成人。貓兒一直是這麼認為的。就是那個嘛，動物的權外者啊。  
但是為什麼，當自己伸出舌頭靠近貓的臉時，貓躲開了呢？是因為自己現在是人類型態吧。那麼，變回貓不就好了嗎？  
不知道為什麼，貓兒覺得不能那麼做。不能對著貓變回貓。（※註4）  
那麼做的話，好像會發生什麼可怕的事情。  
（貓兒是小白的貓！）  
像這樣告訴自己，隨即安心下來。沒錯，貓兒是「小白的」貓。  
所以，就算不是小白的「貓」也沒關係。這樣的念頭突然浮現，又倏然消失。  
完全不明白自己為什麼會有這種想法。貓兒將這一切拋諸腦後，專心的用梳子給貓梳毛。

※註1：情報屋的事情在短篇「潛伏與再會」裡。木天蓼果汁的事情也在同一個短篇裡。  
※註2：魔法師的事情請見小說「Side：Black & White」貓兒部分。  
※註3：第一季第二集有貓兒像貓那樣舔手腕的畫面。  
※註4：小說「Side：Black & White」貓兒部分中，貓兒對玉五郎使用能力失敗。不知道原因是因為玉五郎是貓，還是因為玉五郎是權外者。  
漫畫Dog & Cat中有貓兒和Scepter4的貓小黑共處一室的場面，不過她沒有特別對小黑使用力量。  
總之我設定貓兒潛意識記得對貓用能力是可能失敗的。也記得面對無法干涉的對象時，自己會被迫認知到自己真正的身分。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 睡美人**

在宛如巨大白色鯨魚般的飛行船內部，有一個特別的房間。  
房間應該要反映出主人的個性和喜好，但是這個房間雖然有主人，卻只有一張華麗的床，其他什麼都沒有。  
房間的主人是一名美麗的女性。但是房間裡沒有與她的知性相匹配的書籍，也沒有襯托她的美貌的服飾。空蕩蕩的。  
那是因為那名女性陷入永恆的沉睡中，不會再醒來了。  
床擺在房間正中央，那名女性閉著眼睛，穿著禮服，仰躺著雙手手指交錯放在腹部上，躺在床的中央。  
她是房間的主人，但是這裡不像是寢室，而像是緬懷離世之人的地方。  
對飛行船的主人來說，他的心情，介於兩者之間。  
他使用身為白銀之王的力量保護了她的身體，但無法喚回已經離去的靈魂。自己也好，她也好，只是毫無意義的飛在天上讓時間流逝。兩人的頭髮越長越長，除此之外，什麼都沒有改變，什麼都不會再改變了。  
像這樣度過的時間十分漫長。一年又一年的，在茫然中度過。（※註1）

許多許多年以後的黎明時分，伊佐那社在另一艘鯨魚似的飛船上，和老朋友國常路大覺說話。  
國常路壽命將盡，社還能和他相處的時間很快就會結束，他珍惜每一秒的時間。  
「我已經將她下葬了。」國常路說。  
不需要說出名字，社也知道國常路指的是誰。  
在飛行船墜落以後，國常路從殘骸裡回收了阿道夫．K．威斯曼的身體，還有船上另一名女子——克羅蒂雅的身體。  
「嗯。」社坐在國常路床邊，低頭應答：「中尉做事總是這麼果斷，我就做不到。」  
國常路笑了。  
「接下來輪到你前進了。」  
「嗯。」聽著老友的話，社抬起頭，看著飛行船外的陽光。

※註1：第一季狐面男用阿道夫的身體，在飛船上拉著跳舞的長髮女子。應該大家都能猜到那是誰吧。  
※附註：之所以採用短篇而非2-5，是因為第二季第一集尾聲的小白跳船，其實是發生在劇場版後，只是在第一集結束時重播。時間點遠比五條放出挑釁動畫要早。小白在第二季第三、四集和貓狗重逢前，已經在地面上待了很久，收錄在漫畫「Count Down第四話」。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2016年7月25日初次發表於K吧

2-4留言如下：

继分析贴后又见楼主！太激动了！看过那篇分析的话也就不奇怪人物性格和对话为何这么还原了。会追到底的，尤其以Scepter4为中心的故事更是期待。楼主加油啊～  
2016-07-24 12:37

貓與貓兒留言如下：

猫儿真是可怜。无论哪里都不是她的归属，幸亏遇见小白和小黑！  
2016-07-25 20:21  
沙也亞: 白米党就是她的容身之处！  
2016-7-25 21:30

lz加油！  
neko好可怜  
2016-07-25 20:30

睡美人留言如下：

lz加油！  
很喜欢lz的文章  
2016-07-25 22:39

我一直以为那是无色之王控制了白银之王之后给他穿上了女装然后监视着小白的一举一动  
2016-07-26 05:58

万年潜水党郑重的来示爱，最喜欢你的评论和文了，是我见过最契合我脑补的原著的了  
2016-08-19 11:08  
沙也亞: 收到你的爱了。第三章正在写，还请耐心等喔  
2016-8-19 17:07


	12. 3-1&確認

**3-1**

晚餐時間，Scepter4駐地的餐廳裡氣氛不太對勁。這裡是吃飯的地方，也理所當然是隊員們休息放鬆的場所。雖然有時候宗像會無預警的出現，導致氣氛瞬間凍結，但大多時候都是很歡樂的。  
「我看到了。」「我也看到了。」「我也是。」隊員們低聲交換著類似這樣的言語。  
「大嬸，請給我豬排咖哩套餐！」日高走向櫃檯，充滿精神的大喊。榎本跟在他後面進入餐廳。  
日高的聲音在氣氛低迷的餐廳裡顯得突兀，日高自己也發現了，狐疑的轉頭看向四周。  
「大家這是怎麼啦？」日高露出笑臉問：「打起精神啊。我知道連日出任務大家都累了，不過——」  
「日高先生沒有看到嗎？」坐在櫃檯附近的永井打斷了日高的話。  
「什麼沒看到？」日高皺眉。  
「室長的達摩克利斯之劍。」永井臉色陰沉。  
今天稍早的時候，為了處理Jungle放出挑釁動畫的事情，Scepter4幾乎是全員出動。在任務現場宗像放出了達摩克利斯之劍。  
隨侍在宗像身邊，包含日高在內的特務隊成員人在大樓內，雖然大樓內有天井，但角度受限，不一定會看到掛在天上的那把劍。但是像永井這樣的一般隊員，在大樓外面到處奔波抓人，就看到了宗像的劍。  
上面有著能輕易以肉眼辨識的裂痕。  
目擊的人實在太多，現在「宗像室長的達摩克利斯之劍裂開了」這件事，已經在一般隊員裡廣泛傳開了。  
日高的臉色變了。的確他今天沒有看到宗像劍的樣子，但是作為特務隊的人，他在更早以前就知道情況不對了。只是更接近宗像的淡島和伏見都什麼也沒說，這又不是能到處跟人談論的事情，所以沒有表現出來。  
「你看到的——很嚴重嗎？」日高低聲問。  
永井默默的點頭。跟墜劍前的赤之王周防尊相比，宗像的劍裂痕很小，但這是他們自己的王，感受完全不一樣，因此即使只是小小的裂痕，對他們來說還是非常嚴重。  
Scepter4的新進人員訓練包含傳授對於石板、王權的相關知識，達摩克利斯之劍出現裂痕代表什麼他們全都非常清楚。即使不是如此，在力求精進的Scepter4裡，人員也會主動注意這類資訊。  
「怎麼會裂開呢？青之王沒有理由會——」不知道是誰這麼說了，於是討論一下子爆發開來。  
「恐怕是因為『弒王的負荷』吧！因為殺死了周防尊——」「前任青之王不是就是這樣墜劍的嗎？因為赤之王墜劍的時候人在附近，受到了影響。周防尊墜劍的時候，室長就在現場不是嗎？」「可是周防尊的劍沒有碰觸地面就消失了啊。」「很難說不會有影響啊。而且有『弒王的負荷』。」「出現裂痕已經是事實了。」「如果只是威斯曼偏差值暫時波動還可以恢復，到出現裂痕這一步——有誰知道修補達摩克利斯之劍的方法嗎？」  
所有人都搖頭。  
而且大家很快就想到了，如果有那個方法——如果宗像知道有那個方法，去年早就用在周防尊身上了吧。既然只能束手無策的讓周防尊迎來墜劍，就表示沒有逆轉的方法。  
「怎麼會這樣呢——」永井頭低低的，幾乎要把臉埋進空空的盤子裡去了。  
大家都知道黃金之王國常路大覺，那個人當了七十年的王，達摩克利斯之劍仍完好如初，所有人理所當然的以為，自己的王也會是那樣。  
「不可能的啊。」永井低聲說。那個總是領導著大家的凜然身姿竟然有可能會消失。那個不管是以什麼方法，受到Scepter4全體深深信賴著的人，光是想像下他動搖的樣子都會覺得太扯了，比那更嚴重的事情根本無法想像。  
「現在也只能做好自己的工作吧。」榎本試著安撫大家。  
「是啊，我們要做好自己的本分。」日高跟著說。  
這時候伏見進來了。雖然威力遠遠不如宗像，這個人也有讓餐廳氣氛凍結的能力。特務隊的人還能毫不在意的跟他同桌吃飯（※註1），其他人都離得遠遠的。  
於是討論就中斷了。空氣中殘留著一絲不穩定的氣氛。  
「伏見先生，您辛苦了！」日高和榎本馬上打招呼。  
伏見沒回答，而是「嘖」了聲。走向櫃檯要外帶食物。  
永井抬起頭，深呼吸，鼓起勇氣走向伏見：「伏見先生！」  
「啊？」伏見瞪了永井一眼。  
永井縮了下脖子，但還是堅持下去：「伏見先生知道什麼嗎？關於室長的達摩克利斯之劍！情報組一直都有在記錄威斯曼偏差值吧！」  
跟只是作為進修內容的一般隊員不同，達摩克利斯之劍的相關知識是情報組的專業領域。他們總是在監控所有王的威斯曼偏差值。  
現在在Scepter4裡最清楚情況的人，應該是情報組的頭頭伏見猿比古。  
「我不需要向你報告。怎麼，你的工作有需要情報支援嗎？」伏見吐出的每個字都像一根根的針刺向永井。  
「沒、沒有。」永井的聲音急遽變小。整個人也彷彿漏氣的氣球一樣縮了起來。  
伏見又咂了下舌，拿了他的食物離開餐廳。  
「從伏見先生這裡問不出什麼的。」旁邊的人說。  
「要不要去問淡島副長？」有人提案。  
大家都有默契的搖頭。淡島太過於接近宗像了，所以像這種時候，大家反而問不出口。  
直接問宗像則是一開始就不用考慮，絕對不可能的事情。  
於是所有人的目光看向日高和榎本。  
「別這樣、我真的什麼都不知道啊！」日高慌張起來。榎本無奈的看著他。

安撫隊員這種事情，不是應該是淡島處理的嗎？伏見煩躁的想著。他當然知道宗像達摩克利斯之劍的事情，他早就知道了。終於發展到瞞不過一般隊員的時候了。  
「可惡——」伏見咬牙切齒的走回監控室去，繼續工作。

隊員間熱議的事情，很快的也傳到了善條剛毅耳中。

※註1：漫畫「青之日常第十話」有這樣的場面。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 確認**

當伏見把周防尊的威斯曼偏差值資料交給宗像時，坐在辦公桌後面的宗像沒有任何特別的表示。  
宗像拘捕周防的時候，伏見取得了周防的威斯曼偏差值數值。數字看起來讓人無法忽視。回到駐地以後他盡快提出報告。  
「幾乎達到可能墜劍的數值了。」伏見告知宗像。語氣平淡到慵懶的程度。  
「分析辛苦了。接下來一段時間會有許多工作，還要繼續麻煩你了。」宗像回應的語氣也十分平淡。彷彿伏見提出的只是例行巡邏報告，裡頭僅僅寫著逮到小偷之類的瑣事。  
「是。」伏見簡單的回應。  
沒有特地再向對方追問些什麼。  
只是單純的告知對方情況。  
快速把事情辦完，伏見離開室長室，宗像則留在裡頭。  
兩個人各自想要知道的事情，都已經確認了。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2016年8月20日初次發表於K吧

3-1留言如下：

“我会等待自身天命到来的一刻，而且我的道路不会在这里就结束。” 想起了室长满身FLAG的那段时间。。。。  
2016-8-20 13:26

確認留言如下：

这个稍微有点难懂啊，我揣测的是：室长确认了是尊的剑确实到了坠剑的生死线了；而伏见是确认了室长对阻止赤王坠剑的觉悟？  
2016-8-20 22:35  
沙也亞: 不止如此，这两人是眼镜心电感应组合，透过简单对话能传达的内容超级多。可能后面有机会我再花篇幅详细解释？  
2016-8-20 23:08  
是的，不管是动画还是漫画还是小说，每次目光交汇都可以脑补到几百字的信息量流转。  
2016-8-20 23:39

这就是两个人的默契吧！当然啦了，宗像先生与哪个部下都有默契  
2016-8-21 14:37


	13. 3-2&溫暖的地方&溫暖的地方．補

**3-2**

「不要！貓兒討厭那裡！」貓兒大聲抗議。  
「只是作為事件關係人去跟青之王談談。白銀王盟發生了這麼多事情，對方是維護秩序的青之王盟，當然會想和我們見面直接說話。」狗朗十分無奈的試著安撫貓兒。  
「貓兒不去！」貓兒猛的撇開頭：「貓兒討厭BOSS眼鏡！不去他的地方！」  
「只是去一下而已，妳之前不是有潛入過那裡嗎？（※註1）」狗朗說。  
「那時候是那時候！」貓兒扁嘴：「那裡有『鬼』啊！」（※註2）  
「妳還在想那件事啊，都說那是人扮的了——」  
「不是！是鬼啊！」貓兒氣得鼓起臉頰：「總之貓兒不去！」貓兒跳了起來，變成貓形，三兩下衝出房間。  
「喂、貓兒——真是的——」狗朗皺眉，接著露出苦笑。轉身開始找綁頭髮的帶子。  
白銀之王不在的此刻，自己就是白銀王盟的代表。看看自己在鏡子裡的樣子，的確是有些邋遢，穿著也變得隨便了，去見青之王之前要好好整理儀容才行。

貓兒衝出了學園島，維持貓的樣子在街上走。走著走著，覺得肚子餓了。不想回去叫黑助準備飯給自己吃，貓兒也決定不要再做壞事了，所以不能偷食物。（※註3）那要怎麼填飽肚子呢？  
貓兒想到了一個地方，那裡的人友善、東西又好吃，而且是安全的地方，不用擔心Jungle突然攻過來。  
她跑向HOMRA酒吧。

狗朗一個人去了Scepter4駐地。迎接他的人是特務隊的弁財。其他隊員上前來，打算進行慣例的搜身。他們看到了狗朗腰上配戴著的「理」。  
「那個必須留下。」一名隊員說。  
的確如此，一般來說是必須把武器交給Scepter4的人保管的（※註4）。但是這把刀對狗朗來說意義重大，他一刻都不能把這把刀交託給別人。狗朗猶豫著該怎麼做時，弁財開口了。  
「室長有指示說不必。他說如果夜刀神狗朗帶著刀，就讓他帶著進去。那不是我們能碰的東西。」  
弁財的語氣有些不耐煩，這裡的人也多少都對狗朗有點敵意，只是因為青之王的關係才壓抑下來。狗朗感覺得到。考慮到白銀王盟和青之王盟起過多少衝突，這反應很正常。  
狗朗打起精神，決定堂堂正正的面對一切。

在弁財的引導下，狗朗來到宗像的辦公室。  
宗像已經在茶室裡正坐等待他了。  
「請坐。」宗像露出優雅的微笑，邀請狗朗參加茶會。  
身為三輪一言的弟子，狗朗當然具備了完美的禮儀，毫無困難的在榻榻米上正坐。  
宗像取出茶具和抹茶，開始打茶。他停頓了一下，似乎是在凝神細聽門外的動靜。狗朗驚訝的發現，總是一派閒適的宗像此時看起來有點緊繃。難道在Scepter4駐地裡竟會有什麼危險的東西嗎？  
過了幾秒，確定沒有人靠近門口，宗像才恢復輕鬆的微笑，拿出造型是粉紅花瓣包著黃色花蕊，十分漂亮可愛的和果子（※註5），說：「今天可以好好享受一下了。」  
雖然有點不明白情況，總之狗朗喝了宗像打的茶。

Scepter4駐地的某個休息室裡，淡島坐在椅子上，前方桌上擺著一座紅豆泥山。這座山已經擺了許久，卻一點也沒動。這是相當罕見的現象。她竟然不想吃紅豆泥。她滿腦子都是擔憂的事情，沒有胃口。  
宗像最近經常跑去御柱塔，每一次宗像回來後，她都感覺宗像身上有什麼東西在逐漸改變。好像逐漸朝著哪裡沉淪下去、又像是離自己越來越遠。她無法精準形容，但無論如何都不是好的改變。  
宗像表面上完全沒變，但淡島有一種陰影正逐漸覆蓋住宗像的感覺——這也許是某件淡島不願意見到的事情的先兆。  
想了許久，她決定去找有相關經驗的人尋求意見，為了表示禮貌和對那位先生的敬意，她當然會準備一座紅豆泥山給對方。  
因為實在太過擔憂了，她忘記送兩人份的「茶點」到室長辦公室，給宗像和他的客人。（※註6）

※註1：短篇「討厭貓的人」裡，貓兒變成貓型跑去Scepter4駐地，害沒有認出那是貓兒，加以驅趕的伏見被淡島怒視。  
還有漫畫「Count Down第三話」貓兒和狗朗吵架以後，自己溜進駐地想偷Scepter4的直升機，這次又是給伏見添麻煩。  
※註2：漫畫「Dog & Cat第三話」貓兒和狗朗在節分當天潛入Scepter4駐地，看到扮成鬼進行「撒豆驅鬼」節日活動的善條和吉野。活動結束後，半夜貓兒目擊了善條和宗像起衝突的場面，被猶如惡鬼的善條嚇到了。狗朗沒有看到那一幕。  
※註3：第二季前白銀組廣播劇「追蹤」的後續短篇「幫貓洗澡的難題」裡，菊理幫貓兒洗澡時，貓兒想到過去自己做過的壞事，偷食物（在狗朗開始餵食她以前）還有用異能干涉菊理的認知等等，感覺她有些愧疚。  
※註4：小說「Lost Small World」裡，伏見和草薙為了湊家雙胞胎的事情去找宗像談話時，就在駐地大門被收走了武器。  
在湊家雙胞胎從吠舞羅逃走後，宗像邀請伏見見面的時候則沒有收走武器。  
第二季動畫第二集中，狗朗和宗像在室長室談話時，可以看到「理」在狗朗身邊。  
※註5：就是動畫第一季第八集被紅豆泥淹沒的同樣的東西。  
※註6：短篇「更新手續」中，宗像見客人時，淡島會以茶點的名義送上兩人份的紅豆泥。  
※附註：動畫第二季第二集，淡島和善條說話時，淡島自己的紅豆泥一口都沒動。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 溫暖的地方**

自從狗朗和草薙達成情報共享的約定後，貓兒就三不五時會到HOMRA酒吧吃飯。  
她和安娜之間一開始氣氛就很和樂，後來又越來越親近了。貓兒會在酒吧裡，一面吃東西一面天南地北的聊天。草薙也樂見兩個女孩感情好。  
這天吃過了店裡的特餐，貓兒在酒吧裡晃來晃去，有時盯著水族箱裡的魚看，有時跑去戳弄點唱機，打開桌上的蛋形盒子找寶物。  
「是安娜！」貓兒從掛在牆上的照片中找到了安娜的身影：「然後這個是——」  
貓兒看著照片中的周防和十束。  
「尊和多多良。」安娜走到貓兒旁邊，微笑著說。  
「赤之王，還有那一個——」貓兒猶豫著。那一個被無色之王殺死的人。「他們是安娜的——」在此之前，貓兒對這兩人並沒有感覺。小白作為「殺死十束多多良的嫌犯」被追殺時，她只想著保護小白，對這個「十束多多良」一點也不感興趣。小白消失的時候，她介意的還是小白，對於同時結束了一生的周防並不會感到難過。  
現在看著照片中他們還活著時的身影，就在這個酒吧中拍下來的，微笑著、或是無奈的表情，給貓兒一種奇異的感覺。  
自己並不熟悉的這兩個人，已經不在了啊。  
「妳剛才玩的那台點唱機，就是十束弄來的喔。」草薙在吧檯後面說。  
「真的？」  
「十束興趣很多，還會縫洋裝（※註1）……尊那傢伙整天都在睡，動都不動，讓人覺得可以把他打扮一下乾脆當成擺飾算了……」  
「多多良，說話隨便。」  
「沒錯，就像安娜說的，那傢伙老是一副沒事的樣子放大話，有一次啊……」  
草薙和安娜開始聊起了周防和十束的往事，貓兒津津有味的聽著。

後來，Jungle放出了嘲笑兩人之死的動畫。  
「安娜她太可憐了。」看到那個動畫，貓兒難過的吸著鼻子。（※註2）  
狗朗決定去現場打倒Jungle，貓兒催促著他動作快，趕緊出發。一方面是因為狗朗說有可能得到關於小白行蹤的線索，另一方面也是因為貓兒覺得，自己想要做些什麼。

※註1：出自廣播劇「購物」。沒有說十束後來到底有沒有縫給安娜，總之我設定成有。  
※註2：短篇「潛伏與再會」中，貓兒看到動畫以後的反應。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 溫暖的地方．補**

「為什麼要掛猴子的照片啊？」八田大聲對著十束喊。後者正忙著挑選要掛在HOMRA酒吧牆上的照片，把挑上的照片放進相框裡。中選的照片中赫然有伏見的身影。（※註1）  
「疑？八田你不想看到伏見嗎？」  
「不是、欸、也是，那傢伙背叛了啊！」  
「所以不能掛伏見的照片嗎？」十束睜大一雙無辜的眼睛說。  
「也不是、那個——沒有不行。」  
「不想再看到伏見了嗎？」  
「當然不想啊！誰想看他啊！」八田努力的吼了出來，氣勢卻怎麼都顯得不足。  
「那我掛上去囉。」十束笑嘻嘻的，把八田抗議的那張照片掛在牆上顯眼的地方。  
八田筋疲力竭的坐在吧檯邊。  
工作完成後，十束在八田旁邊坐下：「哎呀，伏見笑著的照片不好找呢。能拍到這張真是太好了。」  
不久前伏見去了Scepter4，這件事八田想起來就有氣。剛開始還有人會一看到八田，就慣例的問他：「疑？伏見呢？你們沒在一起嗎？」換來八田一陣咆哮：「那傢伙是叛徒！」  
漸漸的，其他人都學會避談這件事，只有十束毫不避諱，甚至給八田一種根本是故意提起的感覺。可是如果完全沒有人跟他說伏見的事情，他又會覺得心頭悶悶的，十束這樣三不五時引得八田吼叫，反而讓他的情緒有了出口。  
十束遠遠的欣賞掛好的照片，跳下椅子，到牆前面調整歪掉的部分，再回到椅子上坐著。  
八田偷偷的用眼角餘光看向照片。  
照片中，伏見就在自己旁邊。

※註1：動畫第二季第二集，安娜站在酒吧的牆前面，背景是許多照片那一幕，其中一張照片裡頭有伏見。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2016年8月23日初次發表於K吧

3-2留言如下：

看到室长有紧张的时候莫名的感到开心！原来室长还是人类！猫儿真坚强，所以跑去酒吧间找安娜了？  
2016-08-22 12:04  
沙也亞: 没错，接上动画剧情  
2016-8-22 22:45

www楼主看的好细啊，顶顶❤️  
2016-08-22 13:00

溫暖的地方留言如下：

幸福的早上，有看到新的章节了~  
2016-8-23 09:25

溫暖的地方．補留言如下：

啊啊啊猴哥笑的好暖  
2016-8-23 23:13

说起来美咲那么爱炸毛，也就多多良敢惹惹他  
2016-08-24 07:02


	14. 3-3&上鎖

**3-3**

「滾！別再讓我看到你們！」八田把兩個Jungle用戶拋飛出去，讓他們重重的摔在人行道上。遍體鱗傷的兩人顧不得疼痛，一落地就趕緊爬起來，跛著腳沒命的逃跑。  
他們的手機在八田手上。八田隨手把手機往上拋，手機發出紅光，冒出黑煙，燒成了一團廢鐵。  
八田一腳從滑板上下來，放到地面上，剛剛放鬆的呼出一口氣，手錶型通訊器就發出通知。吠舞羅的同伴又發現了Jungle用戶。  
「我馬上過去！你們先……」八田蹬了下地面，腳又放回滑板上。  
每天都有Jungle用戶闖入鎮目町，引發各種事件。八田幾乎整天到處奔波，忙著阻止這些無孔不入的渾蛋。  
不讓安娜出手——或者該說，就算安娜出手也沒用。如果對方是一次來一大群，或是來了超級強的傢伙，那麼「赤之王」出手還有用，但是這種小嘍囉零零散散的騷擾，就算是赤之王也只能像八田現在這樣，到處跑到處阻止而已。  
不管怎麼猛烈的攻擊Jungle用戶，都看不到盡頭。  
沒有大決戰，很多時候甚至連抵抗都沒有，只要趕到現場，一擊對手就會投降，這樣沒完沒了的「戰鬥」讓人疲憊。  
為了安娜、為了吠舞羅，八田打起精神持續著這樣的行動。  
滑板一路前進，八田聽到警報聲，轉頭一看，一輛有著Scepter4標誌的裝甲車開過去，緊接著又有兩輛開過。  
因為這裡是鎮目町的邊緣吧。這些人也是趕去處理Jungle的事情的吧。處理在鎮目町以外的地方，那些渾蛋引起的事件。  
今天稍早的時候，貓兒因為討厭青之王和伏見，躲到了HOMRA酒吧來。眾人聊著Jungle的事情時，八田有短短的一瞬間想到了伏見，想到他所在的Scepter4也在對付Jungle，不由自主的看了一眼手錶型通訊器。（※註1）  
昨天，為了尊哥和十束哥的事情，吠舞羅和Scepter4短暫的共同戰鬥了。  
雖然那個情況更像是在搶獵物，但是因為安娜的態度，感覺像是共同戰鬥。  
宗像和安娜從頭到尾都和平共處。沒有示好，也沒有表露敵意。  
不知不覺間，兩邊的人就像是同一邊的人一樣，一起把Jungle的卑鄙傢伙打得落花流水。雖然沒有實際合作，還是各打各的，但是隱約有那樣的氛圍。  
回想起來，安娜對青之王的態度，從御柱塔那時候起一直都是這樣。沒有敵意。  
今天貓兒在的時候也說到了這類事情。王與王之間不是非得要敵對。  
八田不能忽視安娜的想法。他已經決定要去了解安娜的想法、支持安娜做她想做的事了。（※註2）  
對於Scepter4的存在意義，自己從來沒有認真思考過。畢竟最初認識到這個組織時，他們惟一的存在價值，就是幫助壞人傷害安娜。  
說Scepter4是從異能者的威脅中保護民眾的機關，但從八田的角度來看，不管怎麼說，真正在保護人們的都是尊哥。因為有吠舞羅在，鎮目町才成了一個可以讓人安心生活的地方。（※註3）  
Scepter4什麼的，不過是個由陰險的眼鏡仔領導，藉著防治犯罪的名義，想要插手鎮目町事務的討厭組織罷了。  
有英雄尊哥在，不需要Scepter4！八田一直都為了要證明這一點而努力。  
直到最近，他才開始有點感覺，事情不只是這樣而已。  
現在他不再是草薙一個指令一個動作（雖然以前也常常沒有指令就行動了，不過還是算是接受草薙指令去行動的），草薙現在要他自己去想、自己決定下一步。  
因為這樣他才發現，原來維持鎮目町的治安是這麼困難的事情。  
一方面敬佩著一直在做這樣事情的尊哥他們，一面也想到了，光是維持鎮目町這麼大的地方不受Jungle騷擾，就已經這麼讓人疲憊了，那麼要保護的地方更大的Scepter4，又是怎樣呢？  
伏見所在的Scepter4，沒問題嗎？  
對於他背叛吠舞羅、加入Scepter4的事情，自己至今還是不能原諒，對青之王也絲毫沒有好感，但是Scepter4這個組織本身，在現在的八田眼裡看來，沒有以前那麼不可饒恕了。  
如果和青之王和平共處是安娜的意願，八田願意全力去理解。  
Scepter4裝甲車發出的警報聲漸漸的聽不見了。車子裡也許坐著伏見，也許沒有。八田朝著反方向高速離開。

※註1：第二季第二集發生的事情  
※註2：八田的決心在漫畫「Count Down」第一話。  
※註3：在宗像成王前，特別對權外者來說更是如此。這件事在小說R:B中提及。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 上鎖**

在一起加入吠舞羅之前不久，曾經有過這樣的對話。  
「等一下，美咲，門還沒鎖。」伏見說著，掏出鑰匙，把他和八田合租的房間門鎖上。  
「啊，又忘了。」八田大咧咧的笑著，不怎麼在意。  
「真是，小心遭小偷啊。」伏見也笑著，把鑰匙收好。  
「下次會記得的，走吧。」  
每次出門的時候，伏見總會仔細的把門鎖上。（※註1）  
當初的這段對話，八田已經不記得了。  
在加入吠舞羅很久，發生湊家雙胞胎的事情之後，八田和伏見大吵一架。八田在盛怒之下乘著滑板衝出房間。  
他沒有把門鎖上。而伏見忙著對付手機病毒，也一直沒有去查看門。

宗像在夜裡單獨闖入鎮目町，到了伏見和八田合租的房間門口。先前給了伏見關於手機病毒的提示，宗像覺得伏見現在應該採取什麼行動了吧。  
可以看到裡面透出些許燈光。不清楚和伏見住在一起的八田玻璃（※註2）在不在，但宗像認為伏見應該在。站在門口一陣子，感覺裡面的氣息，只有一個人，八田不在。  
接著，宗像感覺裡面出現了綠之力的波動，是綠之王。伏見居然把綠之王引出來了，真是超乎他的想像。  
那麼，作為青之王，自己該怎麼行動呢？這種時候就算敲門，伏見也沒空理會吧。只好失禮了。宗像把手放上門把，意外發現門沒有鎖。  
這是伏見邀請自己進入的意思吧——對此，宗像心裡這麼解釋。他把門打開，走了進去。（※註3）

天亮之後，八田回到自己和伏見一起租的房間。還是查不到湊家雙胞胎的下落，昨天還和伏見吵了一架。所有事情都讓他心情惡劣。  
轉了下門把，門鎖著。  
「喂！猴子，你在吧！開門啊！」八田敲著門大喊，裡面沒有回應。  
八田一肚子火的掏出鑰匙開門。（※註4）  
跨進屋內，馬上有異樣感浮現。這間房間，以前是這麼空曠的嗎？怎麼看起來空間好大的樣子？  
一個人在房內呆呆站了好幾秒，八田才發現，有東西不見了。  
遭小偷了嗎？  
又過了好一陣子，八田才發現不見的全是伏見的東西。伏見出了什麼事？他開始打伏見的手機，但無論如何都打不通。

後來八田知道了，並沒有小偷。是伏見搬出去了。但是對八田來說，他的確是有東西被偷走了。  
房間裡絕不能少的東西，被青之王偷走了。

※註1：伏見對鎖門的堅持出自小說「Lost Small World」。  
※註2：宗像不知道是不是故意的，總之他在青組漫畫第六話搞錯八田的名字。八田玻璃和八咫烏同音。宗像誤把稱號當本名。  
由於漫畫時間點在「Lost Small World」之後，如果那不是故意找碴，那麼在「Lost Small World」的時間點，宗像對八田名字的記憶是錯誤的。  
考慮到宗像沒有在別處用這種方式找人碴過，他又是個重視禮儀的人，大概不會故意叫錯人名字，他可能是真的記錯了。  
漫畫中八田沒有告訴宗像正確版本，但宗像第二季第十二集和八田說話時叫對了。大概默默的自己去查了正確答案吧（笑）  
宗像在小說「Lost Small World」中對伏見一開始也是叫「暗器小哥」。直到伏見自報姓氏才開始喊他伏見。  
※註3：之後宗像和周防在門外對峙時，宗像說伏見「讓別人的王進入自宅」。我想他不是毫無原因這麼說的。  
※註4：小說「Lost Small World」中，八田回想起伏見消失時，只有說東西少了一半，沒有說門鎖有異狀。所以我認為宗像闖進去時沒有破壞門鎖，也不需要破壞門鎖。門一開始就沒鎖。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2016年8月25日初次發表於K吧

3-3留言如下：

八田的成长从尊的离开开始。。。。  
2016-8-26 17:33

没有家长的孩子成长快！  
2016-08-25 21:26


	15. 3-4&這一次，不死之王

**3-4**

吃得飽飽的，也和安娜開開心心的說了很多話，貓兒心滿意足的離開HOMRA酒吧。  
雖然把某個東西忘在酒吧了，不過困擾的反正不是她（※註1），她絲毫不放在心上。  
出門的時候並沒有和小黑約定回家時間，也不知道小黑會不會被BOSS眼鏡困在樁門，不過沒有關係。  
「反正就算離開，也會再見面的。」（※註2）在酒吧裡，貓兒是這樣告訴其他人的。  
不知道從什麼時候開始，貓兒如此確信。  
雖然現在的她已經沒有那時的記憶，可是她曾經在一瞬間，隨著自天空落下的巨劍一起，失去了身邊所有的人。  
也曾經在「魔法」解除的同時，失去了「家人」。  
於是她成了貓。這是一種即使身邊沒有其他人在，也能活下去，堅強獨立的生命。  
在長年流浪之後，這隻貓遇到了小白。  
這個人從天而降，撞破天花板，撞進了她的生活中。溫柔的笑臉在一瞬間擄獲了貓兒的心。  
貓是能夠獨自活下去的生命，可是貓兒想要成為小白的貓。不要小白消失、不要小白離開，想要一直一直和小白在一起。  
為了留住小白，貓兒用她的力量控制了整座學園島，將那裡變成她和小白的家，小白成了貓兒的小白。  
就像她在已經不記得的過去中做過的一樣。  
一場魔法帶來的短暫美夢。  
魔法終究是要解除的。她很害怕，所以抗拒著、尖叫著，不願意讓小白發現這是魔法。  
可是小白告訴她：即使魔法解除了，他也不會消失的，因為他是貓的小白啊。（※註3）  
即使魔法解除了，小白也沒有離開她，還收了她當他的第一個盟臣。魔法解除之後，他們變得更加親密。  
溫柔的小白，絕對不會拋下她就這麼消失。貓兒絕對會找到他！  
她和小黑一起尋找小白。  
剛遇到小黑的時候，貓兒只覺得這是個不正常的傢伙，總是要殺她的小白。後來發現，小黑做的飯好好吃！貓兒喜歡魚，小黑烤的魚超好吃！  
在尋找小白的旅程中，小黑是自己的同伴。一開始貓兒對小黑沒抱什麼期待，畢竟像「侍奉同一個王的盟臣同伴」這樣的事情，貓兒根本沒有概念。可是漸漸的她發現，小黑是不會消失的。  
就算一個人往北找，另一個人往南找；一個人往夕陽的方向找，另一個人朝日出的方向找；一個人越過河流，另一個人爬上斷崖；一個人找地下室，另一個人找頂樓……  
最後貓兒總會再見到小黑。不管在旅程中發生什麼事情，小黑都沒有問題，一定能和貓兒會合。  
在玻璃珠裡看到小白以後，貓兒打算一個人去找小白時，小黑甚至追了上來，告訴她：「我們一起，等待他歸來吧。」（※註4）  
雖然感覺不一樣，貓兒相信小白，也相信小黑。  
一定，會重逢的。  
在通往學園島的大橋上，貓兒遠遠的看到了小黑的身影。  
於是貓兒跑了起來，衝過去，然後抱住他。

※註1：困擾的是八田。另外「全員K：伏見猿比古篇」裡，伏見一同受害了。  
※註2：動畫第二季第二集。  
※註3：動畫第一季第七集，貓兒解除干涉，在電影院場景裡小白說的。  
※註4：出自漫畫「Count Down第三話」  
※附註：貓兒的過去在小說「Side BLACK and WHITE」裡。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 這一次，不死之王**

狗朗第一次失去重要的人時，事情發生得很快。車禍只是一瞬間的事，他甚至沒有機會意識到家人的死，直到過了許久才意識到，他們已經不會再出現了。  
第二次失去重要的人時，他知道發生了火災，但無法第一時間確認生死，只能等待結果，而他得到的是最糟的答案。  
第三次失去重要的人，這次他有充分的時間作心理準備。一天天看著三輪一言衰弱下去，藥石罔效。他從無法相信會有這種事，變得可以冷靜的聽一言交代遺命。  
這是第四次了。看著赤之王周防尊造成的大坑，狗朗當下明白，小白已經不在了。  
這樣的事情發生了那麼多次，狗朗並不會懷疑這和自己有關，畢竟一言大人早就排除了這個可能，既然是一言大人說的，便再無可懷疑之處。  
他只是忍受著熟悉的痛苦，以憑弔的心情看著這個坑。  
但貓兒在坑裡發現了小白的紙傘，固執的要將傘送回給小白。  
「聽著，小白已經——」小黑要貓兒接受現實。他已經接受現實了。即使拒絕接受，現實也不會改變，這點狗朗太清楚了。貓兒這只是無謂的鬧脾氣而已！  
「小白可是王啊！」貓兒眼眶含淚的這麼說。  
是啊，小白說過，他是不死之王。  
有沒有可能，這一次會不一樣？  
沒有證據，也沒有任何線索，內心充滿不安，就只因為貓兒相信小白，狗朗決定這一次他要尋找不一樣的結果。  
狗朗在貓兒面前單膝跪下，止住她的淚水。

※附註：狗朗的過去在小說「Side BLACK and WHITE」裡。  
本短篇設定時間在第一季最後一集，周防死後。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2016年8月28日初次發表於K吧

3-4留言如下：

我想和猫儿一起睡！因为可以光着！  
2016-08-27 21:25  
沙也亞: 人类全裸计画？  
2016-8-28 00:43

這一次，不死之王留言如下：

楼主写的白银组好温馨啊，童话一样的感觉超级棒  
2016-08-28 07:52  
沙也亞: 很高兴你喜欢  
2016-8-28 23:44

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2019年8月27日發表於LOFTER

留言如下：

讀者A：很喜欢哦 每篇都有看 虽然希望能更得快一点 不过按作者君自己的节奏就好

沙也亞回复了 讀者A：谢谢鼓励。其实已经写完了，只是打算慢慢日更到完，还可以趁这段时间修润后面的部份。

讀者B回复了 沙也亞：哇噢我不用擔心月更的日子來臨時會沒糧吃了XDD

沙也亞回复了 讀者B：全部12章，不過後面的章節進度會比較快，而且第八章（過了御柱塔戰後）開始幾乎沒短篇，總之大約還要一個月多一些才能貼完。


	16. 3-5&善條與第四分室月報

**3-5**

今天白銀王盟的夜刀神狗朗和貓兒要到駐地來和宗像談話。伏見一點也不想看到他們，特別是那個貓女。  
不過，至少，這代表宗像會待在駐地裡，這讓伏見覺得這事比較沒那麼糟。  
宗像前往御柱塔的頻率越來越高，待的時間也越來越久。淡島很擔心宗像。  
昨天永井的大膽質問還殘留在伏見心頭。有一次宗像「不小心」叫出了達摩克利斯之劍就是發生在御柱塔的石板之室。（※註1）  
剛剛從黃金王盟那裡接管御柱塔的時候，伏見曾經問宗像，能否從石板中引出更大的力量，當時宗像不置可否。（※註２）那個時候不管是自己還是淡島，都對宗像管理石板這件事抱持樂觀。那是王之力的泉源，先前持有它的人成了最強之王。那是祕寶，握在手裡自然是好事。  
現在看來卻不是那樣。宗像什麼也沒說，所以伏見也不清楚怎麼會這樣，但是恐怕，最近宗像劍上的裂痕會變大，跟石板脫不了關係。  
在伏見敲打鍵盤的時候，宗像從背後走來。  
不需要回頭，聽佩刀的響聲就能知道是他。宗像走路的姿態非常端正，身體晃動帶動佩刀發出的聲音也有韻律，絕不會像其他人那樣雜亂無章。  
伏見只是稍微把眼球往右手邊轉，等宗像進入視野。  
挺拔的身影很快就出現了。  
伏見已經知道貓兒沒來了。宗像則要伏見去跟蹤正要離開的狗朗。伏見「嘖」了聲，接下任務。  
接著宗像又要去御柱塔。  
不祥的感覺浮現，彷彿石板會將宗像吞噬。但是，伏見找不到任何理由阻止宗像接觸石板。  
我希望你不要再碰石板了——總不能說這種話吧。  
「您最近待在石板之室的時間，好像比在駐地要久。」說出口的只是這樣的抱怨。宗像總是能把工作做好，他人在哪裡不會妨礙工作，但是伏見現在試著對這點表示不滿，試著用「你是第四分室室長，你該鎮守樁門」這個理由留下他。  
但宗像沒有為此改變行程，他甚至沒有像平常那樣說個理由消除伏見的不滿，就這麼一言不發的離開了。  
只有腰上佩刀發出的聲響，在伏見抱怨的時候，因為宗像的步伐頓了一下而亂了節拍，彷彿這就是回答。

※註1：漫畫「Count Down第六話」發生的事。  
※註2：漫畫「Count Down第二話」發生的事。  
※附註：這節設定是動畫第二季第二集的事。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 善條與第四分室月報**

善條成為Scepter4資料室室長已經有好一段時間了。  
當初是因為想要知道新的青之王．宗像禮司是什麼樣的存在，才接受宗像的邀約加入Scepter4，那之後，除了短暫的因為楠原剛之死而站上前線，大多時候自己都是待在資料室裡不動，彷彿一顆石頭。  
楠原死後，自己仍舊回到資料室待著。只是由於楠原的關係，認識了幾個年輕隊員。即使楠原不在了，他們仍然三不五時會跑來找善條，一起吃飯、聊聊天之類的。  
這些年輕人都是善良的好孩子啊。他們是擔心善條會寂寞，也想讓他吃有放切得細細的蔥的蕎麥麵吧。善條心裡這麼想。  
有著這樣的盟臣的宗像，又是一個怎樣的王呢？雖然對新生Scepter4內部變得比較了解了，居於核心的宗像對善條來說仍然是一團謎。  
年輕人會談論各種訓練和工作上的瑣事，也會互相調侃私事，但關於宗像的話題卻異常的少出現。就算出現也是像「室長說這件事要這樣處理」或「室長對組織作了什麼調整」這樣，因為工作而順帶提起的。  
善條不擅長打探事情，雖然想知道年輕隊員對宗像的看法，卻無法開口問。  
然而這一天，了解隊員眼中的宗像的機會來了。  
「我給小黑隊員帶罐頭來了！然後這是順便的，給，善條先生。」吉野開朗的笑著，把一疊東西塞給善條。  
善條低頭一看，那是每月發行的第四分室內部刊物「第四分室月報」。沒記錯的話，聽他們說過，主編正是常來的年輕人其中一個，五島蓮。  
這個月的主題是「宗像禮司其人」。（※註1）  
「善條先生？」吉野發現善條的身體緊繃了起來，疑惑的出聲問。  
「啊、沒什麼，謝謝妳。」善條微笑。  
等吉野離開，資料室裡只剩下自己和小黑隊員以後，善條在桌前正襟危坐，開始閱讀這份報紙。  
標題立刻就超出善條的理解範圍。在宗像微笑著的大張照片旁邊，寫著「其存在便是——宇宙。」  
照片的背景也是宇宙場景，浮著各種行星。這是合成的嗎？善條對這種年輕人的東西不太了解，總不會真的跑到宇宙中拍這張照片吧？這位青之王有這種力量嗎？  
也許仔細閱讀內文就能理解了吧。善條調整了一下眼鏡，開始讀小字部分。  
看過各個年輕人的訪談內容，善條變得更加困惑了。  
這位青之王，原來根本不是地球物種嗎？  
石板並不一定只能選擇地球人。既然石板這種東西是存在的，外星人當然也可能是存在的。這個腦子裡會發出「咻啪咻啪」聲音的人，真面目竟然是這樣嗎？  
在善條越來越混亂時，小黑隊員毫不客氣的一屁股坐在報紙上，壓住了宗像的臉。  
頓時將善條從混亂中拉了回來。自己看到的宗像雖然內部不知道是什麼，但外表毫無疑問是地球人類。為一份語焉不詳的報紙懷疑這點是太過了。更何況，就算宗像真的有外星血統也無所謂，自己在意的不是那樣的東西，那不是自己要探究的事。  
在開始舔毛的小黑隊員屁股底下，還有一部分文章沒有看完。善條摸摸小黑隊員，花了許多時間才說服牠移動到善條腿上。善條一面繼續撫摸小黑隊員，一面把報紙讀完。  
善條終於看到了他在找的東西。  
報導中寫著：「雖然採訪到許多有關室長令常人難以理解的軼事，不過可以感覺到，在述說這些想法的隊員心目中，均存在著對於室長及其大義所抱持的屹立不搖的信任。」

下個月刊出的「我與室長的邂逅（淡島副長訪談剪輯版）」厚度大增，讓善條花了三天才看完，這又是另一回事了。

※註1：出自漫畫「青之日常第八話」。  
※附註：善條和宗像的相遇、楠原剛的事情在小說「Side：Blue」。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2016年8月29日初次發表於K吧

3-5留言如下：

这篇结合眼睛屋和剧场版前售DRAMA室长早上4点才从石板之间回屯所那段。。。 伏见君看问题总是直戳本质，室长反派BOSS控制石板统治世界，总觉得伏见对这种可能性非常很有兴趣参与。  
2016-8-29 11:38  
沙也亞: 我也觉得伏见会追随。是说宗像自己熬夜却会叫部下去睡啊  
2016-8-29 22:38  
写段关于室长的住所和屯所的房间的吧？  
2016-8-30 09:35  
沙也亞: 宗像房间的详情在青之事件簿吧，这个还没有完整翻译可看，暂时不对这个梗出手。台版R：B已经入手并仔细读完了（并获得宗像和尊的海报一张），台版青之事件簿不久前才听说出版社开始翻译了，天知道还要多久才会出……  
2016-8-30 23:11

虽然我挺萌青组的格调美，但是我最怕的是鬼畜眼镜！  
2016-08-29 18:57  
沙也亞: 青组眼镜多！  
2016-8-29 22:38

善條與第四分室月報留言如下：

青组这帮熊孩子，你瞧善条先生都让你们的报纸弄糊涂了！不过小黑真聪明！这些行为算是对宗像先生的不屑吗？  
2016-08-30 01:41  
沙也亞: 小黑队员是猫，猫不管是谁的新闻报纸都照样一屁股坐下！  
2016-8-30 09:18

噗哈哈哈室长那期报纸我也超级想吐槽啊，要点全没登上去五岛你绝对是故意的！  
2016-08-30 11:33  
沙也亞: 五岛啊啊啊啊  
2016-8-30 23:12

室长竟然被认为是外星人2333  
2016-08-31 12:53

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2019年8月28日發表於LOFTER

留言內容如下：

「刚重温完第一季最后几集……有点虐啊 突然想到尊最后那句 抱歉让你抽到下下签了」  
沙也亞回复了：「昨天我复习了7Stories赤之回忆下集（多多良葬礼），那也是超虐啊……」  
「其实我挺想看安娜和老师的部分的 可惜剧场版没有做」  
沙也亞回复了：「我还想看青之事件簿里伏见揍宗像（伪）的那一幕。」


	17. 4-1&地獄遊戲

**4-1**

吃過早餐，狗朗和貓兒打算再去外面走走。  
「也許小白就在很近的地方喔！」吃早餐的時候貓兒這麼說了，現在又再說了一次：「說不定我們走一走，小白就會找到我們了！所以把小白的傘帶著吧，這樣馬上就可以還給小白！」貓兒開開心心的，把紅色的紙傘背上身。  
雖然覺得事情不會這麼簡單，但狗朗也沒阻止她，只是苦笑著隨她去。

天氣很好，天空很藍。伏見看著這樣的天空，只是感到厭煩。  
他現在人在葦中學園。一年前，這裡的天空曾經出現四把達摩克利斯之劍。然後，其中兩個王死了，一個王消失了，剩下的一個……  
伏見低下頭，不再看天空。  
昨天，宗像要他跟蹤白銀王盟的人。說是Jungle或許會有所行動。結果是他從昨天開始就在學園島打轉。藍制服實在很顯眼，不過他也沒打算換掉。如果目的是Jungle的話，誘餌多一個也可以吧。要是被夜刀神狗朗發現了，到時候再說吧。只要不要太明顯的接近宿舍，應該不至於引起懷疑。  
乍看之下平靜的學園島，裡頭藏有多少Jungle用戶呢？遲早會有人拍下他的照片、上傳Jungle的通緝頁面換取點數的吧。  
除了眼前的事情，還有一大堆事等著做。各種情報處理、機關協調，還有內部的問題。局勢到底會怎麼發展？自己該做什麼準備？宗像在想什麼、打算怎麼行動？  
伏見滿腦子都是工作的事，走在無憂無慮的學生中間。

八田搶了學生的手機，用這個手機的認證通過葦中學園大門。雖然草薙有先電話聯絡白銀王盟，不過夜刀神不知道在忙什麼，沒有接手機。八田就自己想辦法進來了。  
八田踏著滑板前進。他手中拿著一個HOMRA酒吧外帶餅乾用的可愛紙袋，裡頭裝著貓兒的內褲。他之所以來學園島，是為了把貓兒忘在酒吧裡的這東西還給主人。  
這種東西他可不想留在手上！當然是越快還回去越好！可是跑了宿舍一趟，卻發現貓狗都不在。只好在學園島裡到處轉，看能不能碰上。  
突然，八田看到一個穿藍衣服的身影。是伏見。他板著臉，彎腰駝背，邊走邊散發出拒絕和任何人交談的氣場。  
八田立刻煞住滑板，停了下來。伏見好像沒看到他一樣繼續往前走。聽到八田叫他，才慢慢的轉過身來。

這個時候在學園大門，須久那的手機收到訊息。他有設定好，Jungle通緝對象如果集中在一個地方，就發系統通知給他。  
系統通知，八田美咲和伏見猿比古出現在同一個地方，就在學園島裡。於是須久那立刻發了一個協助他通過學園大門的任務，給學生裡的Jungle用戶。  
他進入學園島去找兩個獵物。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 地獄遊戲**

「那麼，所需資訊已經全部傳送完畢。關於你的資訊已經抹消完畢。稗田透對這個世界上來說，已經是不存在的人。」比水流對著螢幕上，有著白色頭髮的少年說。  
白色頭髮的少年露出扭曲的笑容，比水流臉上則沒有絲毫情緒。  
「遊戲開始吧。踏上成為冠軍的道路吧。」比水流說。  
「啊哈哈哈，先讓我吃掉白銀之王，等我吃了赤和青的王，就輪到你了，綠之王！」白色頭髮的少年大笑著，切斷通訊。  
連螢幕的光也消失了，比水流靜靜的待在在黑暗中。過了一秒，在他面前再次開啟多個螢幕，映出城市裡的各個角落。  
「喔——他說要吃了你呢。好可怕好可怕——」黑暗中出現一個拿著啤酒的大叔，磐舟天雞走到比水流旁邊，嘻笑著說。  
「這是當然的。要成為惟一的王，就應該要把其他六個王全部消滅。磐先生，你也是。」比水說著，語調裡還是不帶一絲情緒。  
磐舟本來正在喝啤酒，聞言嗆了一下，但還是馬上露出笑容：「第七個王，無色之王，能干涉王的王，說不定他真的會吃了我們喔，這樣也沒關係嗎？」  
「我不會在遊戲開始的時候就想著輸的可能。」比水回答。  
磐舟搖晃著啤酒罐：「真是乾脆，這樣也很好。要往前看啊。」  
「那麼，白銀之王會有什麼反應呢？我很期待。」比水流看著螢幕。說話的聲音帶著些許幾乎察覺不到，興奮的顫抖。「這是邀請。最初開啟了『德勒斯敦石板』這個遊戲盤的白銀之王，作為參加遊戲的七個頂點玩家之一，卻長時間只是在天上飛行，沒有下過一步棋。我要邀請他回到遊戲裡。為此將無色之王送給他。」  
「還真是驚人的邀請函啊。」磐舟的笑容中帶著一絲苦澀。「這樣一來，其他的王會怎麼樣呢？除了我們，除了白銀，還有——」  
無色之王已經說了，他要去殺十束多多良。將這作為一切的開始。  
磐舟知道如果十束多多良死了，赤之王會變成什麼樣子。無色正是為此才要殺十束的。  
「或許，赤之王會墜劍。青之王一定會有所行動。赤之王和青之王維持了三年的平衡或許會改變。」比水說。他不能理解為什麼十束對周防來說如此重要，但他知道十束對周防來說是重要的。  
磐舟沉默了一下。  
比水感覺磐舟似乎有什麼不對勁，但他不能理解：「磐先生？」  
「沒事，你就放手去做吧。」磐舟大笑。  
「改變會帶來可能性。或許他們會因此得到自由，現在沒有人能斷定。」比水說。  
磐舟只是笑著說：「這樣也很好。」  
磐舟此刻所預見的地獄，並未同樣的映在比水眼中。

※附註：動畫第一季的漫畫化版本，漫畫「The First第十四話」裡，比水流透過琴坂煽動狐面無色走上攻擊其他王的道路。  
動畫第二季第五集裡小白和流的對話提及，比水流幫狐面把他殺死十束時那副身體（稗田透的身體）的所有資料消除。  
另外「全員K：狐面男篇」裡明白顯示，十束是被謀殺的，狐面並非臨時起意殺害他。狐面本來就是為了讓周防墜劍才盯上十束。

_※2019年8月加註：本短篇初次發表於2016年，後來官方在7Stories的赤之回憶下集裡，多多良死後的部分追加了流和磐討論此事的段落，和我這篇短篇用意是類似的。讀者可以兩相比較看看。_

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2016年10月1日初次發表於K吧

4-1留言内容如下：

等来了更新！这里TV的时候就觉得了，楼主一写就更觉得了，伏八学园岛的这次相遇伏见注意力没怎么在八田身上了。这个时候的他最优先考虑的是室长的事吧。  
2016-09-30 20:31  
沙也亞: 是啊，工作版本的伏见  
2016-10-1 00:41


	18. 4-2&連攜技

**4-2**

在伏見面前，八田吞吞吐吐的想要傳達他的謝意。安娜的事情直到現在還沒能好好道謝。雖然說這是因為伏見每次看到他就要吵架，但是經歷過那次的事情，八田真的希望能和伏見好好說上幾句話。想要稍微改變他們之間一直以來針鋒相對的氣氛，因此堅持著想著至少要好好道謝。  
但現在伏見沒多餘的心思能放在他身上。  
突然擲出的小刀飛過八田身邊，刺進八田身後某人的腳邊。  
「Jungle的頂級用戶，五條須久那。」伏見伸手握住佩刀。  
「乖乖成為我的點數吧！」五條舉起發出綠色光芒的大鐮刀，朝伏見和八田攻了過來。  
「什、Jungle的傢伙！這不是小鬼嗎？」八田身上冒出紅色靈氣，不知道從哪裡摸出比自己身高更長的鐵棍，和五條纏鬥起來。  
「嘖。」伏見咂了下舌。他只想專心對付五條，偏偏多了個八田。  
藉著能夠改變物理定律的綠之力，五條在空中翻滾，做出各種常人辦不到的動作。八田長棍守的密不透風，同時靈活操縱腳下的滑板，緊咬著五條。兩人幾乎變成一團紅色和綠色交纏的火球。  
伏見抓準一個八田被擊退的空檔，拔劍上前和五條交鋒，可是這樣一來，他反倒擋住了八田攻擊的路徑。  
八田只好快速的把滑板煞停，換個角度再前進。他想和伏見左右包夾五條，伏見卻老是站在擋住他的地方。  
伏見拉開距離，投出無數小刀。五條全數閃開。  
五條的綠色鐮刀下劈，伏見急忙閃避。刀鋒觸地劈出了長長的裂痕，碎石和煙塵大量噴飛。  
看起來只是輕輕鬆鬆的隨便揮舞，破壞力卻堪比淡島的全力一擊。  
伏見後退的時候，八田立刻往前補上缺口。他在五條周圍一面繞圈一面用長棍攻擊。全都被五條輕描淡寫的擋下。  
「兩人聯手也才這點能耐？」五條嘲笑著他們。  
看著八田和五條交手，伏見變得更加焦躁。  
不需要八田。八田是多餘的。沒有聯手這回事。我一個人來收拾五條。  
伏見硬是插入兩人之間，揮刀砍向五條。  
突然，五條的動作變快了。佩刀和鐮刀柄兩下碰撞，五條那細瘦的手臂使出了與外觀不符的怪力（※註1），伏見的刀被猛烈彈開，扯得他整個人姿勢亂了一下。  
出現了一瞬間的空隙。五條就抓準這個空隙，鐮刀劈向伏見。伏見躲不開。  
伏見準備硬接的時候，八田快速的插了進來，立起滑板替他擋下這一擊。  
伏見和八田一起向後跳拉開距離。  
五條游刃有餘的笑著，突然，他感覺到有什麼東西出現了，轉頭一看，白銀的達摩克利斯之劍出現在天空中。

※註1：短篇「絕望遊戲」中提到，鐮刀很沉重，五條用綠之力強化了手臂力量。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 連攜技**

對八田來說，RPG遊戲有個大問題，就是字太多。  
他比較喜歡直覺性更重的遊戲，例如格鬥遊戲。  
話雖如此，伏見買來的這款遊戲畢竟很有名氣，劇情非常吸引人。而且這也不是八田印象中那種你出一招我再放一招，節奏慢吞吞的RPG，這是即時戰鬥RPG。操縱角色和敵人戰鬥的感覺還算滿像格鬥遊戲的。八田還是滿有興趣的。只是要配裝、買藥水道具什麼挺麻煩就是了。  
下課後，在八田的房間，用伏見的遊戲機，兩人一起打電動。  
「這個水晶、這把劍、這個附魔，再喝這個藥水強化，這樣可以得到最大的攻擊力倍率。」伏見一一告訴八田遊戲訣竅。這些事情對伏見來說連動腦都不需要就能明白，卻差點讓八田燒掉腦子。最後伏見乾脆放棄教八田配裝和點技能，直接幫他把角色整備好，戰鬥開始再把搖桿拿給他就好。八田也就這麼糊里糊塗的一路打下去。  
「BUFF退了，重上一次！」「回個魔，幫我擋一下。」「集氣——啊渾蛋竟然中斷我！」「糟糕，暈眩！」「把這傢伙撞過去，不要讓他們會合！」  
一番纏鬥之後，終於，再幾下就能收拾掉大BOSS了。  
「好，差一點了！」伏見快速的切換武器和攻擊模式，準備給敵人最後一擊。  
「等一下，等一下！」八田喊著。  
「幹嘛啦？」  
「怒氣條滿了！」八田一隻手放開搖桿，指著螢幕說。因為剛才激烈的戰鬥，兩個人角色的怒氣條都滿了。  
「那又怎麼樣？」  
「可以放連攜技！」  
伏見按下暫停鍵，無言的看著八田。後者的眼睛閃閃發亮。  
所謂的連攜技，是在滿足特定條件以後，兩個角色可以合力使出的強力攻擊。伏見不知道八田原來有把說明書看完。  
其實使用一般的招式就可以過關了。善用裝備道具加成的情況下，其他攻擊還比條件嚴苛的連攜技更好用。伏見覺得，這款遊戲的連攜技只不過是騙騙喜歡誇張特效的小孩用的玩意兒。  
「再隨便打一下就——」  
「連攜技！」八田興奮的雙手拿起搖桿。  
受到八田的情緒感染，連伏見的眼睛也開始發亮。他拿起搖桿，解除暫停。  
兩個人同時發出指令。螢幕上，他們的角色聯手對BOSS使出帥氣的攻擊。特效布滿螢幕，手上的搖桿也在震動。  
戰鬥結束，他們獲勝了。  
「好耶！」八田揮著拳頭跳了起來。比起破關，和伏見一起使出連攜技似乎更讓他高興。  
伏見也忍不住笑了起來。  
其實誇張的特效也不錯啦。

※附註：LSW中，伏見房間有遊戲主機。漫畫「赤之回憶第十一話」有伏見買了遊戲片要去八田家玩的情節。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2016年10月2日初次發表於K吧

4-2留言如下：

伏八的打斗超级带感  
2016-10-04 08:55

連攜技留言如下：

楼主加油！写的很好！伏八打游戏那里写的真像是他们会做的事情，一起来个酷炫的大技能秒怪什么的  
2016-10-04 22:58


	19. 4-3&孩童之王、老成之王

**4-3**

美麗的紫色信紙上，是剛勁有力又不失娟秀的毛筆字，彷彿可以聞到上面殘留的香氣。  
終於來了，御芍神紫。  
依照挑戰書上的指示，狗朗和貓兒離開校園，來到連接島嶼的大橋上。紫正在那裡等著狗朗。  
綠色的鸚鵡飛離紫的肩膀，貓兒也離開狗朗身邊躲好。「理」與「過」，兩把師出同門的刀開始交戰。  
雙方的動作極其迅捷而美麗，擺脫了重力，真正的「飛舞」，讓人看得眼花撩亂。貓兒的眼睛跟不上他們的動作，但是她看得出來，黑助落於下風。  
貓兒想要幫忙，但她的魔法對紫一點用也沒有。巨大的貓咪一瞬間就被破壞了，貓兒帶著的傘也被捲起的風吹往空中。  
「雨乃雅日。」紫說出了讓貓兒害怕的東西。貓兒不知道那是什麼，但她覺得不能去聽，彷彿那是解除魔法的咒語。  
紫一面應付狗朗的攻擊，一面出言嘲弄狗朗。貓兒根本聽不懂他在說什麼。  
她和小黑，只是想要保護小白的家而已，只是想要在這裡等小白回來而已，這樣不行嗎？  
什麼「Jungle的綠色會覆蓋大地，然後世界會新生」這樣的事情——為了這樣的事情要破壞他們的家。  
貓兒真的不明白。  
小黑被紫狠狠的擊中，一時間動彈不得，而紫的刀指向了小黑的喉嚨。  
小黑要被殺了！「救救我們！小白！」緊握著能夠連接自己和小白的紅色彈珠，貓兒的悲鳴傳向空中。  
彷彿回應貓兒的呼喚般，白色身影自高空降下，帶著萬鈞之勢墜落在紫的頭上，逼迫他退開。  
銀白的達摩克利之劍出現在空中。  
出現在貓兒眼前的，是拿著那柄飛走的傘，站在自己和狗朗身前保護他們的，溫暖的小白。  
將紅色紙傘打開扛在肩上，小白看向停在高處的綠色鸚鵡，他的語氣沉穩中帶著不可忽視的威脅，說：「穿著鞋子踏進別人家，還對別人的家人動粗，會不會太傲慢自大了。綠之王，比水流。」

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 孩童之王、老成之王**

在外型宛若白色鯨魚的飛船上，小白和國常路一起看著螢幕上播放的影片。影片中是一個年紀相當幼小的孩子，操縱綠色的閃電和國常路戰鬥的畫面。  
單看外型的話，小白沒比那個孩子大上多少歲，但是論內在，小白已經是超過九十歲的老人了。  
而影片中的孩子讓小白覺得，這個人的內在比他的外表要來得更加幼小。  
「我挑戰過最終BOSS了。」敵不過最強之王，操縱綠色閃電的孩子這麼說著，逃跑了。  
「這就是……」  
「綠之王，比水流。」國常路說。  
「他這是——在玩嗎？」  
「應該是吧。」  
並非沒有其他在年紀很小的時候就被石板選上的王權者，安娜也是年紀很輕就成為王了，但安娜的精神比她身體的年齡成熟多了。  
小白認真的看著影片，不時重播。  
「他現在應該是二十五歲左右。不過，精神還是和那時候一樣吧。」  
「中尉這麼認為的話，應該沒錯吧。」小白說。即使不再像這樣王對王的正面衝突，綠之王盟私底下各種騷擾卻不曾斷絕。黃金王盟和青之王盟長期以來一直在對付這些麻煩。現在的青之王才即位三年，對於比水的作風，國常路應該是最了解的人。  
「擁有王之力的孩子——」小白這麼覺得。即使已經成為王很長的時間了，仍然是個孩子。  
自己又是怎樣呢？青年時期逃到天上去之後，自己的時間也停止了。  
但是，現在自己要去面對了，他的時間在前進了。說不定，自己的精神年齡也不怎麼樣吧。  
小白打起精神研究對付比水的對策。他是「不變」的白銀之王，比水則是「變革」的綠之王。他們是相對的兩個王。如果比水打算用王之力引發災難，小白是阻止他最有力的一張牌。  
為此國常路才把他藏在飛船裡。他知道比水一定在尋找小白，不能讓小白落入比水掌握中。  
對比水的研究告一段落，小白又問：「還有一個人我也想聽聽中尉的意見。」  
「喔？」  
「青之王，宗像禮司，中尉覺得他怎麼樣？」  
「你在天上看了很多了吧。」國常路微笑。  
「是啊。」想起那段飛在天上的日子，小白帶點自嘲的勾起嘴角。「可是，只是在天上看著而已。我和他幾乎沒有好好說過話。」  
小白知道，宗像是非常稱職的王。為了保護善良民眾的生活不遺餘力，也展現了出色的成果。他經常看到宗像在現場指揮部下的樣子，也看過他半夜坐在駐地的道場門口的模樣。（※註1）  
此刻，對「地面上」來說，是黃金之王莫名失蹤，國家失去依靠的混亂局面。在這樣的情況下，宗像毅然扛起黃金之王的職責，接手保護和平，和綠之王盟的「Jungle」戰鬥。  
明明成王也才三年而已，表現得彷彿已經當了幾十年的王一般老練。  
「他是一個彷彿為了成為王而生的男人。」國常路說。  
小白理解了國常路的意思。對宗像來說，就連他還沒成為王以前的人生，也是為了有一天會被石板選上成為王而作的準備吧。  
「不知道能不能跟他好好相處呢——」小白開始露出帶著惡作劇意圖的笑容。青之王盟是對抗Jungle的主力的話，小白和宗像直接接觸是現在就能預見的事情。  
「你可能是他討厭的類型喔。」國常路毫不客氣的說。  
「嗚哇，中尉這麼覺得啊！」小白轉頭看螢幕，畫面現在停在比水流的側臉上。「如果一年前我沒有掉下來的話，我一定不會去想要和什麼人相處這種事吧。」小白說。一年前小白墜落到葦中學園，以及引起的一連串騷動，在那起事件裡，青之王盟試過追查小白的身分，卻查不出這副身體來歷的蛛絲馬跡。對此最合理的解釋就是綠之王有參與其中。  
乍看之下小白像是在轉移話題，逃避他被青之王討厭的事情，不過國常路沒有指出這點，也不需要指出。他知道小白不會逃避的。  
小白彷彿是在為自己打氣般，換了口氣，才說：「我要試試看。」  
國常路露出微笑，他知道小白指的是什麼事情：「只要真誠的面對他，就可以了。」（※註2）

※註1：漫畫「青之日常第九話」，伏見在道場門口碰到宗像，最後他抬頭看天時有看到小白的飛船。  
※註2：這也是國常路自己的與人相處之道。出自小說「Side Black & White」國常路和小白部分，國常路在德國的兩個原則第一個。第二個原則「貫徹自我意志」小白不可能違反，我想國常路也不會覺得需要提醒。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2016年10月4日初次發表於K吧

4-3留言如下：

嗷嗷嗷这里的小白帅爆了！！虽然狗哥也崩到爆（第一季的狗哥你的画风去了哪里明明辣么帅）  
2016-10-03 22:46  
沙也亞: 第二季被师姊抢走了「王下最强」这个属性  
2016-10-4 13:28  
不，重点是，第一季那个冷厉英气的画风到第二季……喵的我觉得给狗哥穿女装毫无违和感  
2016-10-4 13:50  
沙也亞: 狗哥已成人妻  
2016-10-4 14:12  
心痛到无以复加  
2016-10-4 20:42


	20. 4-4&傘與刀

**4-4**

兩個王短暫的交談彷彿在空氣中撞出火花，對峙終究以綠之王下令撤退告終。  
然而，紫臨走時說的話仍在狗朗心中猛烈震盪。  
自己實在太弱了。說著要保護吾王的歸處這種話，卻什麼也保護不了，最後還是小白出來救自己的。  
這樣的自己，這樣的盟臣，實在是……狗朗咬牙，心中充滿了悔恨。在這樣的他面前，小白微笑著伸出了手。  
「站得起來嗎？小黑。」  
那是毫無陰霾、沒有絲毫責備之意的溫柔笑容。  
沒有用的自己根本沒有資格握住那隻手。狗朗低下頭，以臣下對王，最恭敬的語氣說：「恭迎您歸來，吾——」  
最後一個「王」字還沒說出口，背上就被什麼東西重重的壓了一下。貓兒拿小黑當成踏腳石，踐踏他、越過他，大喊著「小白！」整個人飛起來撲向小白。  
貓兒用全身黏著小白，抱著小白不停磨蹭。「好想你！為什麼不回來？在做什麼？」貓兒揉著小白的臉，左邊右邊的看來看去，像是在反覆確認小白真的在這裡。  
狗朗被她重重一踩，連心頭的鬱結都被踩碎了，怒火徹底取而代之，咬著牙低聲怒罵：「妳這傢伙——」他甩甩頭，站起來，以完全不是臣下對王該有的粗魯語氣說：「那是我接下來要問的！」  
貓兒無視狗朗的怒火，仍自顧自的確認小白的臉，嘴裡不停的訴說著小白失蹤這段日子她的感受。她和小黑上山下海的到處找小白、Jungle來襲、安娜成王——不管發生了什麼事情，她一直都在找小白，一直、一直——  
說著說著，聲音開始嗚咽。  
小白摸摸貓兒的頭，安慰她。狗朗也沒辦法對這樣的貓兒發怒，無奈的抓抓頭。  
「我回來了。」「歡迎回來。」貓兒靠在小白胸前。  
「就是這樣子。」狗朗別過頭說。  
「真不坦率。」小白嘻笑著，逗著狗朗說：「像貓兒這樣不是很好嗎？」  
狗朗別過頭：「我才不做那種事。」眼角有些許淚光。  
尋找了這麼久的人，從最初以為他死了，到發現他還活著但是不知道在哪裡，現在真的出現在面前了。經歷不知道多少次自我懷疑、多少次和貓兒互相打氣，此刻心裡湧現出的奔騰情緒根本不是語言能承載的。  
小白一愣，收起嘻皮笑臉，認真的說：「抱歉。」  
「不，你還活著真是太好了。」狗朗也露出笑臉。

確認過彼此狀況後，狗朗詢問小白接下來的計畫。小白提議要聯合三個王盟對抗Jungle。  
「不過，不知道會不會順利呢。」三人並肩走在葦中學園裡，小白苦笑著說。他對自己在青赤王盟裡的形象沒什麼自信。他們肯聽自己說話嗎？這是個大問題。  
「青之王說過，他想和你談談，想知道石板的事情。」小黑說。之前他去樁門和宗像談話時，宗像是這樣說的。（※註1）  
「安娜也說想要見你喔！」貓兒說。她在HOMRA酒吧裡和安娜聊天時有說過，要介紹小白和安娜認識。（※註2）  
小白一愣。他一直想一個人解決問題，所以即使國常路過世了，脫離了軟禁，也是自己一個人在想辦法，沒打算依靠貓兒和狗朗的力量。  
可是現在他最為擔心的問題，不知不覺間，因為貓兒和狗朗的關係早已不是問題了。  
「謝謝你們，我有自信了。」小白露出笑容。  
前方，伏見和八田正打成一團。小白還沒降落以前，在天上就看到他們在學園裡了。  
小白對兩人說：「可以拜託你們傳話給你們的王嗎？」

※註1&2：都是動畫第二季第二集的事情

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 傘與刀**

「這把紙傘，還真是堅固呢。」在葦中學園宿舍裡，和貓兒同住的房間。狗朗看著紅色的紙傘若有所思。  
這把傘插在小白消失的大坑裡，也就是說，這傘也被赤之王的攻擊捲入了吧，卻沒有絲毫損壞。  
（是白銀的不變之力保護了這把傘吧。）狗朗尋思著。紅色的紙傘會讓他想起許多事。  
被一言大人撿回家那一天，一言大人就是在雪中撐著紅色紙傘。（※註1）  
在一言大人過世前幾天，一言大人要自己判斷並殺死邪惡之王的那時候，他曾說過，狗朗的下一個王是個撐著紙傘的少年。當時狗朗拒絕了，說不會追隨別的王。（※註2）  
雖然拿著附有無色之力，能夠殺死王的「理」。但是直到現在，自己還不曾以此刀砍向任何一位王。  
一言大人的最後遺命，大概並不是要他去殺了誰吧。  
那是為了讓執著的不肯踏出一步，只想永遠留在一言身旁的自己前進，給他的「暫時的目標」。因為這個目標，自己和小白相遇了。成為白銀盟臣這種事，是剛剛失去一言大人時的自己無法想像的未來。  
「理」並不是為了讓他照一言的命令殺死誰而借給他的工具，這是送給狗朗，讓他自由運用的禮物。（※註3）  
一言期待看到的，是在他死後繼續前進的自己。  
「一言大人——」他，夜刀神狗朗，第七王權者三輪一言之臣，也是第一王權者伊佐那社之臣。  
兩邊都很重要，兩邊他都要堅持到底。這兩條路其實是同一條路。  
時間差不多了，貓兒肚子要餓了，該開始做飯了。狗朗離開紙傘前，進到廚房去。

※註1：出自小說「Side Black & White」狗朗篇。  
※註2：出自第一季動畫的漫畫版「The First第十五話」裡。  
※註3：「漫畫Count Down特典漫畫」裡，狗朗有提過他本來只把「理」當成寄放物，後來才視為自己的同伴。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2016年10月6日初次發表於K吧

4-4留言如下：

三王会议总让我想起法国国旗的颜色，不知道有没有关系  
2016-10-05 22:19


	21. 4-5&確認．解

**4-5**

在御柱塔頂樓的石板之室裡，只有宗像一個人。昨天他和夜刀神狗朗見過面。給伏見下了跟蹤夜刀神的任務後，他就到這裡來了。然後就一直待在這裡，整晚都沒回樁門。  
他告訴夜刀神狗朗，作為石板的管理者，他想要得到白銀之王對石板的知識。  
那其實不是他最關心的事情。  
眼前的石板發出青色光芒，和他擁有的王之力同樣的顏色。  
他想知道的是黃金之王的事情。黃金之王失蹤，和白銀之王的死（官方認定，但其盟臣認為其仍存活），宗像認為這兩件事是有關連的。  
先前Jungle大張旗鼓的攻佔御柱塔，他們在塔裡那段時間的行動已經調查清楚了。他們沒有趁機對石板出手，而是把時間花在破解非時院持有的電子資料上。如果有人知道黃金之王的下落，當然就是非時院的「兔子」們了。無法從他們那裡打探出來的資訊，Jungle想透過破解資料來取得。  
遺憾的是，在Scepter4接手御柱塔時，那些資料已經被破壞得無法解讀了。所以Jungle到底知道了什麼，他們無從得知。  
現在Scepter4是對抗Jungle的主力，御柱塔和石板也歸他們管理。但非時院對Scepter4雖然嘴上十分尊敬，實際上卻只會給予最低限度的配合。除非宗像要求，否則就是消極的什麼事都不做。關於黃金之王的動向和意圖，則永遠只會給予制式回應，不會透漏一絲一毫的消息。（※註1）  
Jungle大概和宗像有同樣的懷疑：黃金和白銀兩個王，說不定是在同一個地方。  
國常路和威斯曼是朋友。宗像想起這個事實。  
「請聽從我的指揮——」宗像對石板喃喃說著。  
然後感受到了，來自石板的反彈。宗像極力壓抑著這股力量，到了體內的王之力都在震盪，達摩克利斯之劍幾乎要現形的程度。  
控制住、控制住，將石板限制在秩序之中。宗像大膽又精細的使用力量，讓石板穩定下來。  
達摩克利斯之劍上的傷痕擴大了嗎？恐怕是的。自己劍上的傷痕在擴大，他非常清楚。或許是弒王的負荷的關係，也或許是缺乏黃金之王擁有的獨特技術，他無法像黃金之王那樣，控制住石板，劍卻不受影響。  
照這樣看來，他繼續管理石板的話，遲早會面臨墜劍。  
該怎麼辦？要採取什麼策略才能脫離這個困境？其他的王——安娜比自己弱小得多，而且又是赤之王。一旦赤之王使出全力，會比劍上已有裂痕的自己更快墜劍。不可能依賴安娜。  
而且，宗像不想讓安娜涉險。  
宗像努力的思考，結論還是只有黃金之王了。  
黃金之王到底在哪裡？要怎樣找出蛛絲馬跡？宗像全力思考。  
他需要黃金之王。  
然後他感覺到強大的力量出現，轉頭，看到天上出現白銀的達摩克利斯之劍。  
果然，是在葦中學園上空。想必是Jungle和夜刀神接觸了，然後白銀之王就現身了。這就是他派出伏見時覺得會看到的結果。  
他走出石板之室。沒多久，他的手機來電鈴聲一如預期般響起。

※註1：漫畫「Count Down第八話」有Scepter4的代表和兔子說話的場面，可以感受一下這種表面服從其實不配合的氣氛。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 確認．解**

在宗像的辦公室裡，伏見將周防的威斯曼偏差值報告提交給宗像。  
「接下來一段時間會有許多工作，還要繼續麻煩你了。」  
「是。」  
伏見確認了，宗像說「還要繼續麻煩你了」就表示，在接下來會到來的這些工作裡，宗像將伏見視為為自己工作的人。宗像不認為伏見會在這種時候站到吠舞羅那邊去。  
宗像確認了，伏見既然答應了要處理接下來的工作，就表示他不會回吠舞羅去。他打算繼續以Scepter4一員的立場為宗像做事。  
即使周防即將墜劍，兩人表面上還是和平常一樣。他們也確認了，的確是和平常一樣。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2016年10月8日初次發表於K吧

確認．解留言如下：

唔…为什么在这时候伏见会有可能回到吠舞罗呢？如果尊要坠剑，伏见肯定更不想掺和进吠舞罗的气氛了，他顶多会有点担心尊  
2016-10-10 20:21  
沙也亞: 从观众的角度看当然知道不可能。不过伏见自己是觉得周遭人不信任他。事实上第一季结束时，淡岛也对伏见说过「还以为你回老巢了呢」。旁边的人都看得出来他放不下吠舞罗。至于宗像——这个人本来就会考虑所有状况。  
2016-10-10 21:52  
有道理  
2016-10-14 21:28


	22. 4-6&不用懷疑

**4-6**

在白銀的達摩克利斯之劍出現後，須久那接了電話，之後就離開了。  
等須久那走遠，八田轉頭想關心伏見。  
「真是危險的小鬼，猿比古，受傷了嗎——喂，你上哪去啊？」  
伏見調勻呼吸，起身頭也不回的離開。  
八田追上去，搭住伏見的肩膀：「等一下啊你！」  
伏見停步，回頭看向八田。他沒有甩開八田的手，但皺眉看著八田的樣子實在稱不上友善。  
「你去哪啊——」  
「囉囉嗦嗦的。我幹嘛不需要向你報備吧？」  
「問一下也不行嗎？」  
「多事。你該不會以為自己幫上大忙了吧？」伏見帶諷刺意味的勾起嘴角。  
八田沒打算和伏見算自己幫他擋下五條攻擊的事情，根本沒想過要討這個恩情，反而是伏見自己先提起來了。  
「你這傢伙非要這樣說話不可嗎？」八田有點被挑起怒火了。  
「啊？我說錯什麼了嗎？對了，你不是想為了安娜的事情致謝嗎？正好啊，這就抵銷了。以後沒我的事了。」伏見擺了下手，繼續往前走。八田的手也因此離開他的肩。  
「你為什麼總是這樣啊！安娜的事情，我是真的很感謝你啊！」這兩件事是不同的。八田追了上去，抓住伏見的領子。  
「搞什麼！」  
「臭猴子，好好聽人說話啊！」  
「放開我！笨蛋！」  
「不要這麼幼稚！」  
「誰幼稚了？處男沒有資格說別人！」  
「少囉嗦！這是兩回事！」  
「處男就是處男！」  
「臭猴子！」  
「可以拜託你們傳話給你們的王嗎？」  
伏見和八田轉頭，看到白銀王盟包含王在內的三人正看著自己。  
「嘖！」「切！」  
兩人不甘不願的分開，打手機聯絡自己的王。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 不用懷疑**

在宗像的辦公室裡，淡島將一份特別預算申請表上交給宗像。  
那上面有支援草薙出雲在德國尋找石板相關資訊的花費（※註1），以及為此所動員的人力資源、分享的資料等等列表。  
宗像只是簡單的看了一遍項目，就簽名核准了。  
淡島知道就一般的角度來說，她作為Scepter4副長，和吠舞羅的參謀私下來往大概是不太好。下了班去對方酒吧喝酒還可以說不影響公事，這次她擅自決定和草薙合作進行調查，就有逾越權限的嫌疑了。  
如果Scepter4的同事們知道這件事，應該多少會有疑慮吧。對此，淡島打算堂堂正正的告訴他們，她所做的一切都是為了Scepter4。  
但她從來不曾懷疑過，宗像會不會因此懷疑她的忠誠？她從沒想過這個問題、從來沒有擔心過宗像的反應。  
「做得很好。」宗像說著，將文件交還給淡島。除此之外什麼都沒說。就像平常一樣。

※註1：劇場版草薙之所以剛從國外回來，就是因為他之前在忙這件事。那疊克羅蒂雅的研究資料就是這樣找到的。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2016年10月10日初次發表於K吧

4-6留言内容如下

话说为什么伏见要骂八田处男啊(」゜ロ゜)」他自己不也是处男吗？还是说他觉得八田有处男情结什么的  
2016-10-10 20:23  
沙也亞: 伏见没事就骂八田处男啊，详见经典的第一季第五集两人斗嘴  
2016-10-10 21:49  
不不不这个我当然知道，但是我很想知道原因…  
2016-10-14 21:29  
沙也亞: 八田处男得太明显了吧。第二季第一集他的通缉画面上还有樱桃图示喔（处男的比喻）。至于伏见自己也是这件事……咳咳，我们就不要说出来了。  
2016-10-14 22:46  
还真的是诶( ꒪Д꒪)ノ您观察的太仔细了！！话说我一直觉得Jungle通缉页面可以好好研究一下，不管是悬赏的点数还是出现的各项能力数值都很让人在意，不知道吧里有没有科普贴。  
2016-10-14 22:55  
沙也亞: 有的！帖子名叫「【吐槽】官方切开一定是黑的」。（2019年9月3日注：此帖已经消失，哭哭）  
2016-10-14 23:09  
看到了谢谢！  
2016-10-15 00:27

那什么。。。楼楼是不是没看过《全员k》的伏见篇，那篇里有讲伏见和八田在淡岛来之前都在为了猫的内裤斗嘴（吸烟脸深沉）  
2016-10-16 08:58  
沙也亞: 伏见篇是发生在小白和伏见八田说话以后的事情。伏见篇一开头两人就已经在打电话联络自己的王盟了。小白出现以后，两人联络好三王会议事宜，扫地机器人才拿着内裤出现。  
2016-10-16 11:24  
这样(๑°⌓°๑)好吧其实个人不是很喜欢看到伏见揪着DT这个词不放-_-||  
2016-10-16 12:58  
事实上第二季伏见也没再用过这个词了吧  
2016-10-16 12:59  
沙也亞: 全员K伏见篇里又用了。  
2016-10-16 13:24  
(||๐_๐)你是指那句“童贞竟让你沦落至此”吗。。。那句应该不带有嘲讽意味吧，而且伏见说这句话的时候是顶着张绝对零度脸的  
2016-10-16 13:31  
沙也亞: 是啊就是那句。只是想说「你怎么会偷内裤」的话不会提起童贞吧。特地提起多少是有在刺八田的。  
2016-10-16 13:37  
啊伏见说话总是有意识无意识的带刺啊  
2016-10-16 13:38  
沙也亞: 是啊。总是带刺。  
2016-10-16 13:43

小白电灯泡讨嫌了  
2016-10-10 12:40

哭着跑进来膜拜楼主的文，楼楼我仰慕你好久辣！分析那篇看的我激动不已啊啊啊啊！  
2016-10-10 20:56  
沙也亞: 收到你的仰慕了  
2016-10-10 21:53

不用懷疑留言如下：

话说，我觉得宗像在出云去德国的时候他内心可能就会出现这么一份预算报告了，S4支援出云应该是他早就知道的甚至是他特意授权的（为了能够与吠舞罗共享情报），不太可能是事过之后淡岛提交报告才知道的  
2016-10-15 09:29  
沙也亞: 的确有可能。因为宗像和伏见早在赤组漫画里，就已经察觉淡岛和草薙有交流了。赤组二把手跑去德雷斯顿这种消息宗像也很可能掌握到。所以早在淡岛上交报表之前，宗像心里可能就已经有底了。  
2016-10-15 13:42  
沙也亞: 不过可以肯定没有特意授权。这件事确实是淡岛发起的。因为剧场版前青组广播剧里伏见逮到淡岛和草薙通电话那时候，淡岛对伏见说的是：「室长那边没有提出任何疑问。」如果是宗像指示淡岛去做，应该会说「这是室长下令的。」所以是淡岛发起，然后宗像没有表示反对。  
2016-10-15 13:43  
的确有道理，我忽略广播剧里的这句话了。一直觉得室长对于他的氏族的行动都有个大概的推测，基本内容和底线都大致掌握了，因此不怎么过问，该说这是出于信任他们呢，还是只是室长已经运筹帷幄之中所以不需要问了呢，还是二者兼有呢。  
2016-10-15 22:56  
沙也亞: 我觉得他对淡岛和伏见就是信任。其实他说的信任就真的是信任的意思，没有别的涵义。只是淡岛可以坦然接受这件事，伏见不行。  
2016-10-15 23:31

宗像先生还真是不拘小节！连把淡岛小姐吓到的的伏见都不得不佩服！！  
2016-10-10 22:28  
沙也亞: 宗像对淡岛和伏见都是完全信任啊  
2016-10-11 20:58


	23. 4-7

**4-7**

在趕到葦中學園的淡島手上，放著一個粉紅色的精美小紙袋。她一下就認出來了，這是HOMRA酒吧外帶餅乾用的包裝。  
「這是什麼？」淡島溫柔的問。大約五秒前，她的部下伏見猿比古一面說著「拜託妳了！」一面把這個東西交給了她。  
伏見氣喘吁吁的，而且看起來有種特別的心虛感覺。在伏見後方一段距離之外的八田美咲，踩著滑板在遠方轉來轉去，手別在背後，刻意不看、不靠近這裡。  
「內褲。」伏見相當小聲的說。「白銀那隻貓的。拜託您交還給她。」  
「我知道了。」淡島露出冰一樣的微笑說。她就不問事情為什麼會變成這樣了，反正，她可以之後再好好詢問那位酒吧老闆。

※附註：關於貓兒的內褲為什麼會由伏見委託給淡島交還，收錄在「全員K：伏見猿比古篇」裡。這東西在八田碰到伏見時被遺忘了（然後我想大概是和五條戰鬥時被吹飛了），和包裝分離開來，被掃地機器人撿回來，然後展開了八田和伏見的互相推卸內褲大戰。  
「全員K：伏見猿比古篇」中沒有說交給淡島時放回紙袋裡了沒，但動畫中貓兒收到時是有紙袋的。我就設定成在推卸內褲的過程中有把紙袋撿回來裝好了。  
官方也沒說那個紙袋是哪找來的。「HOMRA外帶餅乾用的紙袋」是我個人加上的設定。  
另外，原文無法確定是伏見或八田把內褲交給淡島的，不過那篇既然是伏見猿比古篇，伏見又比較可能願意向淡島求助，我就設定成是伏見了。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2016年10月11日初次發表於K吧

4-7留言内容如下

继续抓虫。。。。《全员k》伏见篇里有提到那个粉红色的纸袋已经破了  
2016-10-16 09:05  
沙也亞: 重新确认了下，不是在伏见篇，是在扫地机器人篇。机器人捡到的时候同时也发现了破纸袋。  
2016-10-16 11:20  
沙也亞:但是动画里猫儿收到时确实是有纸袋的（请见三王会谈时猫儿在小白背后开礼物）。所以就算破也不严重吧，还可以用的啦（摊手）。  
2016-10-16 11:20  
╮(╯▽╰)╭  
2016-10-16 12:55

胖次梗真是一个好用的题材！用它来写文真是太太好了！《三剑客之洛丽塔安娜的胖次大拯救》  
2016-10-11 21:18

想像着伏见和八田互相推卸内裤，我就用23333  
2016-10-11 23:18

看了楼主对伏见的分析贴才找到这文的，楼主是非常注意细节的，而且分析很深入透彻，这点令我很佩服。我看文一向太过粗疏，流于表面，不过也许因为本人性格就粗枝大叶的缘故吧。对于K，我只看了动画和少量小说，可以说，仍然只是一些表面的看法，厚着脸皮拿出来分享一下。  
K的世界，被称为是王权者体系的制度，这是由黄金之王建立的政治体系。但我认为，国常路大觉实际上在政治上是缺乏远见和才能的。这么说，有以下的原因：  
黄金之王建立的战后日本的繁荣，是靠着他激发他人才能的异能。他也藉此掌握了日本的经济，以此间接或一定程度上直接掌握了国家权力。这件事上是有其合理性的，现实中，日本和韩国的大财阀，就对国家有着很重大的影响力。但藉此成立的王权者体系，却是很不稳定，延续性大有问题。关键就在于石板选王的不确定性。就像大家一直吐槽的那样，除了他和青王，其他王并不关心国家的实际运作情况。而掌握巨大力量的人，一旦为非作歹，后果更可怕，无色和绿就是例子。小白和周防那种只关注自己或身边人的情况，已经算是好的了。谁也不知道石板下一次会选出怎样的王，但偏偏王的力量太强大，普通人无法制衡，这种体系怎么可能稳定存在下去？就算不想那么远，拿眼前的事来说，大家觉得宗像是他的继承者，但其实除了一块石头，宗像什么也没有继承到。他都九十多的人了，时日无多，却没有好好把权力移交宗像。宗像没有他在经济上的巨大影响力，光靠S4和石板，是不足以掌握国家权力的，普通政客对他的反弹，早晚会出现。然而不说政治经济的权力交接了，非时院和S4连基本的情报共享都做不到，绿王的情报也好，石板的资料也好，他都没有交给宗像这个继承者，反而给了小白这个科学家，这不是脑子有坑吗？主持大局的毕竟是宗像呀，他才是最需要这些的人。  
另一件让我诟病黄金的事，就是人体实验的事。虽然这件事是他下面的氏族主持的，但我不认为他真的一无所知。实际上我认为他默认了这件事，因为他也意识到了石板选王的不确定性带来的巨大隐患，希望能掌握主动权。他没想到手下执行这件事的手段太超过了，最后这件事也因为赤族的干涉而终止。但这件事，即使不从道德角度考虑，也是很有问题的。我们历来看到所有其它作品中的人体实验，目的都是为了打造强大的武器或工具。但王权者是权力金字塔的顶端，怎么能靠这种手段制造？以这种手段造就的王权者，岂能忘记自己所经受的巨大痛苦和伤害，一旦掌握力量，第一件事就是报复吧。这件事也暴露了，他在驾驭部下方面，其实不如宗像。宗像有时候确实有着青年人特有的天真和稚嫩，但他在领导力方面，确实很强，我们很难想象他的治下会有如此脱轨的事情发生。他了解下属，也能正确驾驭他们。  
K的故事始于石板，也终于石板。从逻辑的角度看，石板是一件不必要的东西，如果它那么好，为什么不是一直被使用，而是封印了无数年？那定然是因为它不但没有起到想象中的作用，反而让人类付出了无法承受的巨大代价。我曾经看过一篇HP的同人，里面被调教过的黑魔王汤姆告诫自己即将上学的儿女，作为生来具有力量的巫师，首先要牢记一件事：强大的力量和幸福无关。我也曾经看过一篇关于人类研究超能力的报告，结论是凡是超能力能够做到的事，普通人都可以通过某种手段或工具做到。我想，幸福不能寄托于强大，强大也不能寄托于外物，否则必然要为一时的快捷付出代价。  
2016-10-23 19:00  
沙也亞: 很不错的心得文啊，谢谢分享  
2016-10-23 21:45

楼主太棒了！！会继续追的  
2016-11-06 17:46  
看过的分析里面最透彻最完整的！这篇文也很棒  
2016-11-06 17:47  
沙也亞: 谢谢。最近事情太多了，下一章正在努力写。还请耐心等待  
2016-11-6 20:03  
慢慢写没关系，先处理好自己的事情比较要紧  
2016-11-6 21:41

叮叮！顶顶！  
2016-11-12 23:19

哈哈 老哥稳  
2016-11-13 00:38


	24. 5-1&燃燒

**5-1**

葦中學園的學生宿舍正處在騷動中。  
「安娜來這種地方——要是Jungle攻過來怎麼辦？不是很多用戶都是學生嗎？不行、這樣不行，把在宿舍裡的人都趕出去！」吠舞羅方面，八田這麼說著。  
草薙也認同這樣的風險。雖然考慮的點有些微不同。他知道接下來三王之間會有大事發生，不希望這種時候有Jungle的人來干擾：「那，八田，指揮就交給你了，嘛，不要太粗魯對待他們喔。」還好現在是上課時間，宿舍裡的人本來就不多。事情不會很難辦。  
「啊？你們這些傢伙又想對學生做什麼了？」伏見本來在和Scepter4的人說話，聞言轉頭往這邊看：「又打算胡搞一番嗎？」  
「這是為了那個——安全著想啊！」八田握拳試著解釋：「你們也會覺得危險的吧！」  
伏見別開眼睛，「嘖」了一聲。的確他也正打算下令清空宿舍，只是八田搶先一步，嗓門又大到無法不聽見而已。  
「白銀那傢伙到底在搞什麼——」伏見低聲罵著。居然說要在宿舍接待青之王和赤之王。他們到底知不知道現在是什麼情況？  
為了避免兩邊的人發生衝突，草薙和淡島很快的達成了「吠舞羅和Scepter4分開來看守不同方向的出入口」的協議。

「小黑君、吾輩醬，這是怎麼回事啊？」菊理是學生會成員，聽說宿舍出現很多外人的時候，她馬上就趕來了。  
「菊理，妳來得正好，有事情要拜託妳。」小白看到菊理，露出溫柔的笑臉這麼說。  
「疑？你是——」菊理困惑的偏著頭。她覺得這個人身上有一種非常熟悉的、溫暖的感覺。但是她並不認識這個人。  
「叫我小白就可以了。」小白笑說。  
「啊，小白！小黑君和吾輩醬一直在找你呢！太好了！」菊理由衷開心的笑了。  
「謝謝。」小黑坦率的接受菊理祝賀。  
「吾輩的小白回來了！」貓兒也開心的笑著。  
「嗯。我也覺得能會合真是太好了。」小白說，接著微微偏了下頭，苦笑：「那個——我們房間的杯子不夠，能拜託妳準備嗎？」

杯子的問題解決了。不過還有別的問題。  
三人在宿舍房間裡準備迎接兩位王權者。小黑賣力打掃整潔，連貓兒都拿起抹布幫忙，試著把桌面擦亮（雖然效果不大）。小白環視房間，考慮著等一下人進來要坐哪。  
「在宿舍會面真的是好主意嗎？」小黑一面問，一面把散落各處的東西收好。有狸貓塑像、鹹魚、護身符、繡球、城堡模型……幾乎塞滿了房間。（※註1）  
「說到要請大家一起來談一談，我第一個想到的就是這裡。」小白說。一年沒有住過這裡了，房間裡也有了變化（特別是多了很多東西）。但是當他一踏進來時，還是忍不住出聲說：「我回來了。」  
他深刻的感覺，這裡是他的家。他有想要保護的東西，他想要傳達這份思念。他覺得，這裡是做到這件事最合適的地方。  
「也不是不行。不過——」狗朗沉吟了一下，說：「像這種眾王會面的場合，會有很多細節要注意。像是王進場的順序、坐的位置上下位那些事情，黃金之王的作法是……」  
小白聽著愣了一段時間，他完全沒想過：「我只是把這當成接待客人——」  
「在這種地方不拘小節也算是你的風格吧。其他部分就算了，至少與會的人數要統一。我想想——貓兒，妳也一起。會談以三對三的形式進行。進場的順序就依照王權者順位，這樣可以嗎？」  
「小黑真是可靠！」小白笑說。  
狗朗先是頓了下，才故意別開眼，說：「這點小事沒什麼。」  
小白認為他是害羞了。

所有人都就座了。窄小的房間裡擠了九個人。白銀的小白、小黑、貓兒；吠舞羅的安娜、草薙、八田；Scepter4的宗像、淡島、伏見。三方分別坐在一張茶几的三邊。  
那張茶几一直以來都是小白他們吃飯用的桌子，現在處於三王中心，擔當起非同一般的重任。  
截至目前為止一切順利。小白觀察著宗像的反應。這是他最沒把握的地方。

※註1：第二季第三集中，狗朗和貓兒在宿舍房間裡吃飯，裡面就放滿了這些東西。後來就不知道被收到哪裡去了。看來那房間的收納空間比看起來大？

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 燃燒**

當周防的手上冒出火焰，問自己：「抓得住我的手嗎？」的時候，雖然相當害怕，卻絕不會逃避。八田心底的某個地方，對於「我一定可以通過試煉」這件事深信不疑。  
紅色光芒給視覺帶來強烈刺激，灼燒的疼痛從皮膚傳向全身，貫通了手腳。  
「不可思議的力量」，赤之力，八田從周防身上得到了這樣的力量。  
當火焰覆蓋自己全身時，興奮與顫慄的情感一起湧現，強烈到幾乎讓身體失控，幾乎要腿軟倒下。在撐住的時候，明白到自己在此時跨過了某一條界線，前往另一個世界。那個世界沒有讓人沮喪的牆壁，廣闊無邊。  
自己會死在這一刻的恐懼感，讓這一切變得更加吸引人。  
（就算要自己永遠在其中燃燒也沒有關係。）不知為何還有些許這樣的感覺。  
紅色從視野中退去，看到的是周防對自己露出了作為王的微笑。僅僅只是勾起嘴角，「哼」的笑了，卻讓八田激動不已。  
這就是我的王！八田狂熱的如此堅信。  
望向站在身邊的夥伴，伏見正驚魂未定的望著自己。八田同樣堅信著，在他們剛剛一起經歷的試煉裡，伏見一定和自己有同樣的感覺。

※附註：伏見接受赤組試煉時的感受收錄在小說「Lost Small World」裡。跟我寫的八田感受很不一樣。  
另外，從小說「R:B」中後來接受Scepter4庇護的雙人組對周防試煉的反應看來，其實能不能通過試煉，很多時候本人心裡是有底的。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2016年11月17日初次發表於K吧

5-1留言如下：

以日本传统上的房间大小看，我真佩服它们这么一大群人是怎么放下的。  
2016-11-17 18:56  
沙也亞: 只有一张床怎么住了三个人也是个问题。后来回到自己身体的小白个子很高，住起来应该满多不合适的地方吧。例如书桌太小。  
2016-11-17 21:34

燃燒留言如下：

伏见和八田本来就不一样，所以这样的感受很符合美咲的！就想双胞胎看起来再怎么一样也是不一样的啊！  
2016-11-17 22:21  
沙也亞: 认同  
2016-11-18 22:37


	25. 5-2&壓倒性強大

**5-2**

一年前，宗像在御柱塔拜會完黃金之王，回到樁門的時候，周防已經和自己的盟臣一起離開了。  
為了以防萬一而下的「不要阻止周防離開」的命令，由伏見執行了。  
違反命令的淡島負傷但沒有大礙。沒有充分對淡島強調命令，是自己的責任。宗像是這麼想的。不會追究這件事。  
淡島非常積極的想要阻止周防，為此還提出了許多方案。（※註1）但那只是盟臣的看法，從同為「王」的宗像角度看來，考慮之後宗像認為都不可能成功。  
要阻止「王」，只能靠另一個「王」──  
如果自己當時人在樁門的話，能阻止周防嗎？類似這樣的問題，在周防死去之後，宗像一次又一次不由自主的去思考。  
周防離開樁門以後，局勢就脫離宗像控制，就已經無法阻止周防和無色之王碰面了。周防還待在牢房裡的時候，是宗像阻止他的最後機會。  
然而即使自己那時人在樁門，大概也只會演變成駐地被雙王鬥爭給夷平的場面吧。暫時纏住赤之王還可以（※註2），問題是不可能長久陪他耗下去。  
如果以「赤之王盟進攻青之王盟的領轄」這種理由，請求黃金之王以一二零協定盟主的身分介入呢？黃金之王應該不會採取任何行動吧。事實上一二零協定在十束多多良死亡的那一刻就已經崩毀了，那之後還在堅持這個協定的人，在眾王之中就只有自己而已。  
是的。那個時候，想要讓周防活下去的王，只有自己。（※註3）  
黃金是最有能力的王，但什麼都沒做。白銀把無色帶到周防面前，幫助周防弒王，繼而墜劍。  
宗像並不是把周防的死怪罪於他們，周防的死是出自於周防自己的選擇。  
只是，「只有我一個王採取行動阻止周防」這個事實，讓他些微的感受到，身為青之王，果然不能期待別的王來幫助自己。

宗像在御柱塔頂端的石板之室參加過好幾次眾王會談。那時候處於眾王之中的，是蘊含強大力量的石板。  
此刻，他在葦中學園宿舍的房間裡參加三王會談。現在處於三位王中間的，是一張不起眼的茶几。  
白銀之王召開的會談，氣勢上就比黃金之王弱了不知道多少，甚至還有內褲在空中飛（※註4）。不過那不是最重要的事。  
宗像從伊佐那社口中得知了最重要的消息：黃金之王已經過世。  
緊接著，伊佐那社提出了成立同盟的建議。宗像迅速在腦中衡量各種利弊得失，很快得出加入同盟是最佳選擇的結論。  
就同意吧。茶几同盟。

※註1：第一季第三集。淡島提出的拘禁計畫連宗像都表示自己打了個寒顫。不過加上漫畫青之日常最終話一起看的話，淡島會提出如此激進的手段，是因為她和伏見的談話，讓她感覺這是阻止周防死亡惟一的辦法。  
會試圖阻止周防離開牢房，應該也是同樣的原因。不是因為莽撞，而是她覺得別無他法了，無論如何都要試一試。  
※註2：應該很多觀眾都覺得纏不住，畢竟他們勢均力敵。伏見在青之日常最終話裡也說「選項應該不多吧」。對方是周防的話，即使是宗像選項也不多（只有殺死周防一個辦法）。不過我覺得宗像會認為自己做得到。碰到周防的時候他的客觀性就會被吹到天邊去。  
※註3：吐槽下，其實從時間點更早更早更早以前的部分，我就覺得這協定根本只有Scepter4在遵守了。  
國常路不出手阻止周防行動的理由，參考他在R:B尾聲的發言，應該是因為他決定讓赤之王按照自己的想法行動。小白的立場應該和國常路大致相同。但國常路他們的這種考量，這時的宗像不能理解。  
※註4：從貓兒手中飛到了小黑頭上。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 壓倒性強大**

「你內心一直希望地位比自己高的人，能夠擁有壓倒性的勝過自己的能力。」聽到宗像說出這句話的那個時候，伏見非常不高興。（※註1）  
可是，那種感覺在加入Scepter4，從內部見過宗像的能力以後，一點也不剩了。  
（好厲害。）雖然沒有說出口，但伏見是這麼感覺的。在這裡，每個問題都被充分研究、解決，預防再發生，消除留下後遺症的可能性。  
而且，總是在考慮未來會發生的危機。宗像的Scepter4會預料到種種可能，提早準備。  
沒有人會嘻鬧著讓事態隨便發展。  
如果說，吠舞羅像是一團火。恣意妄為，不顧後果，只是哪裡易燃就往哪裡跑。那麼Scepter4就宛如剔透的鑽石。以完美的形式將每個個體放在正確的位置上，形成強大的結晶。  
安排這一切的宗像，毫無疑問是最為強大的。  
遠遠勝過了自己。  
或許……還勝過了「那個天才」。宗像是超越了天才的人。  
就算是伏見仁希，也不可能對抗宗像的——吧？  
只是稍微這麼想了一下，不敢肯定，不知為何卻覺得一陣輕鬆。  
宗像是無敵的。如果自己這麼說的話，會聯想到某個跟在周防尊後頭，像狗一樣的傢伙，自己和他絕對不一樣，所以不是這麼一回事。世間沒有無敵的存在，自己很清楚這一點。  
不過宗像應該是最強的了吧？不管對手是誰，都能找出制勝之道的吧？  
至少，宗像會輸這種事，伏見絕對說不出口。

水族箱中，螞蟻們不知道大難臨頭，仍然專心的建造蟻窩、蒐集食物。他們相信一切都會安好，水族箱裡的法則會永遠維持下去。這個世界是完美的，沒有理由會毀滅。  
這一次，在汽油朝著他們澆下之前，會有人預料到這件事，出手阻止。

※註1：出自小說「Lost Small World」。  
對伏見來說仁希是天才、宗像是天才都不足以形容的人，以及螞蟻箱的典故都出自同一本小說。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2016年11月19日初次發表於K吧

5-2留言内容如下：

宗像先生很伟大，可是这样的王如果不是因为某些强烈手段绝对是不想在他身边！  
2016-11-18 22:22  
沙也亞: 这是一个，连他自己的盟臣都会在出乎意料的碰到他时发出尖叫的王  
2016-11-18 22:37  
尊先生说真的就够恐怖的了！宗相先生那么阴险更恐怖！  
2016-11-18 22:43  
沙也亞: （喷笑）  
2016-11-18 22:56

心疼室长……但是从小白视角来说他也只能这样做了  
2016-11-19 17:07

壓倒性強大留言如下：

所以看看会走到多远吧  
2016-11-19 22:54


	26. 5-3&天國

**5-3**

小白小心的注意著宗像的反應。  
會議一開始就不太順利，這也是當然的。在小白背後，貓兒「呀」了一聲，小黑也發出「呃」的聲音，不知道發生了什麼事（※註1）。不可以回頭看，自己也做出反應的話會讓騷亂擴大。小白勉力維持會場平靜。  
小白提出了圓桌的譬喻想緩和氣氛，結果被八田用力吐槽了：「圓桌？這根本是茶几吧？而且明明是方形的！」  
八田和伏見沒多久就吵了起來。他們安靜以後，換貓兒當眾磨蹭小白。  
氣氛越來越僵了──  
這時候宗像發言了：「我們差不多該開始圓桌──不，茶几會議吧。」  
宗像主動說出了「茶几會議」這個名稱，回應了自己說過的話，小白覺得這是好現象。他決定就接著宗像提出的這個方向談下去（※註2）。  
不過很快的，宗像又說：「我們總是在幫你們收拾殘局。」  
去年的事情，還有其他林林總總，果然還在生氣嗎？  
雖然宗像說現在就不提這些了，不過小白看得出來，宗像只是「不提」罷了，心裡還是在火大的吧。  
小白小心翼翼的進入正題，說出了國常路的死訊。  
小白注意著宗像，但看不出來宗像對這件事的感覺。宗像調整了一下眼鏡，他應該是有某種想法才對，但隱藏住了。不像之前的火大那麼明顯。  
坐在這裡的人，是「青之王」。他表現出青之王該有的態度，迅速的對當前事態作評估，然後同意加入同盟。  
小白知道的只是，「宗像禮司」對國常路過世這件事的感受，他不想讓任何人知道。  
雖然同盟成立了，但是小白感覺，他和宗像間仍然維持和之前一樣遙遠的距離，沒有因此出現任何改變。這是個僅僅建立在利害一致上頭的，脆弱的同盟。  
這樣不太妙。青之王盟是三個王盟中力量最強的，也是對抗Jungle的主力，原本要守護的範圍就最大。他們是惟一有可能因為同盟反而受害的一方。白銀和赤都只會因此得到奧援，只有青可能會變成要保護更多幫不上忙的人的情況。  
如果宗像仍然是這樣的態度，他可能會在同盟中保留實力，從而使同盟名存實亡。  
安娜叫了宗像的名字「禮司」。小白在一旁靜靜看著他們談話。  
安娜對宗像說：「一起戰鬥吧。」最終宗像回了句：「明白了。」  
因為安娜的發言，除了「都是Jungle的敵人」這個利害關係之外，在三個王之間，特別是在宗像身上，總算有了點其他的聯繫。  
小白感覺，終於有點同盟的味道了。

※註1：貓兒的內褲飛到小黑頭上。  
※註2：從小白對「白米黨」這個名稱的反應看來，小白對命名的品味是正常的（不過他會去配合品味不正常的人的心意）。所以茶几同盟這個名稱他應該知道很好笑。不過宗像在這裡用了這個名稱，小白想要和宗像拉近距離，這應該才是小白接受這個名稱的原因。宗像的品味的話，大家都知道是有問題的……還好Scepter4的王盟名和口號都是繼承來的（合掌）。  
所以白赤青三王同盟會有那麼奇怪的別稱，真正的禍首是宗像。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 天國**

飛船「天國號」的其中一個房間裡，設了一個巨大的膠囊狀設施。柔和的白光透過強化玻璃從裡面透出來。  
在那裡面放著一塊焦黑的殘渣，白光是從這塊殘渣裡滲出來的。那塊殘渣曾經是一個名為「伊佐那社」的人。他在葦中學園承受赤之王周防尊的全力一擊，被轟成了這種不管怎麼說都已經徹底死透了的情況。  
但是「伊佐那社」也是白銀之王。同時在他體內承受周防攻擊的無色之王，無法在這種情況下存活，已經離開這個世界。白銀之王則不同，「不變」的王權者力量讓他不管在什麼情況下都能活下來。  
就算是這個情況也一樣。  
國常路大覺站在膠囊前面，凝視這塊殘渣。白光正在修復這個殘渣，讓它慢慢回復成人類的樣子。與膠囊相連的儀器上面顯示的殘渣重量每天都在增加。  
國常路大覺帶著這塊殘渣搭著飛船，遠離了作為他──黃金之王──王權者領轄的御柱塔，並且作好了不會再回去的準備。  
他的壽命即將到盡頭。  
而且他也知道，他死去以後會發生什麼事。日本會就此完結。（※註1）  
「威斯曼──」國常路用另一個名字呼喚伊佐那社。  
在自己的生命即將迎來盡頭的時候，等待多年的老友從天空降下了。在威斯曼恢復人類身體，恢復成「伊佐那社」之後，國常路打算將一切都託付給他。  
自己已經花了七十年的時間在地面上實現他們的夢想，現在輪到威斯曼了。他降落地面時找到的關於「幸福」的答案，將在國常路死後的世界得到實現。  
國常路相信威斯曼。  
綠之王盟必定正在尋找威斯曼的下落。因此不能將白銀之王交給他的盟臣。憑他們是無法從綠之王盟手中保護「王」的。  
而且，為了讓綠之王盟不能肯定自己是否還活著，延長自己對他們的壓制效果，他決定以「失蹤」的形式離開王權者的世界。  
從自己失蹤到威斯曼開始行動中間的空窗期，還有青之王在。因為不能確定黃金之王的生死而行動受限的Jungle，Scepter4應當能夠對付。  
國常路沒有告訴宗像他要做的事情，只叫部下在Scepter4要求支援時，給予適當的幫助。這樣一來也能降低被綠之王得知消息的風險。事實上就連黃金盟臣也只有最核心的「兔子」知道這些事情。其他人都是憑著對王的忠誠心，即使情況有異一樣執行命令。  
宗像禮司那個人，即使沒有人告訴他現在是什麼情況、應該怎麼行動，也會做好該做的事。國常路沒有要給他的指示。  
黃金之王遲早會死去這件事，宗像早就在考慮了吧。也打算接替黃金之王的位子守護國家吧。但是靠他一個人，不足以撐起失去黃金之王的日本。  
他還很年輕，還有不成熟之處。他需要有人輔佐他。  
而且，國常路想起了周防死去之後，宗像來知會處理結果那時候，他們那場短暫的交談。  
（朋友離去，讓人很難承受吧？）國常路這樣詢問宗像，想和他談談，或許也能安慰他。而後在短短的一瞬間，宗像的情緒似乎要迸發而出，卻又瞬間冷卻下來，恢復到不帶感情的「青之王」面貌。  
（不巧，大人，周防尊是個不太適合作為朋友的男人。）宗像這樣回答國常路。（※註2）  
國常路覺得，宗像還找不到方法面對周防的離世。  
他總有一天要面對這件事，只是不知道到時會是什麼樣的情況。那時候國常路已經不在了，無法在那個時刻幫助他。  
將一切交給「伊佐那社」，國常路相信威斯曼會實現他們的夢想。

※註1：第一季動畫第一集裏有國常路說「這個國家要完了」的場面，但沒有解釋他爲什麽這麽說。第一季動畫改編成的漫畫「The First第五話」裡則有他對著石板說著他的壽命是有限的，當他壽命結束時國家就完了，這樣的場面。  
※註2：短篇「被留下的王」。  
※附注：關于黃金之王爲什麽對盟友宗像連一句話都沒留，也沒有給予任何資源和情報，官方沒有解釋。這種作法於情於理都說不過去。  
看「R：B」尾聲，三王于石板室會面結束之後，國常路和三輪的談話內容，感覺國常路對周防、宗像這些年輕的王是關心的，也應該會想要幫助他們。很難想像他會那麽殘忍的對待宗像。  
我覺得，不同組之間不只是價值觀不同，彼此溝通的方式其實也不同。有些作法對某個組的人來說可以傳達溫暖的情感，換了個組就會覺得是不負責任或挑釁。  
考慮到這點的話，事情也許有別的解讀。或許對黃金組來說，「國常路不幫助宗像，但國常路的好友小白（繼承了國常路該給宗像的情報和資源）會和宗像交朋友、幫助宗像」這樣的作法，是可以接受的。

_※2019加註：綠組小說中，黃金之王在和流交手後說這個國家要完了。表明了他那麼說的原因是流的存在。在他死後就沒有人能阻止流毀滅日本了。同時，黃金之王還把阻止流的願望寄託在小白（當時還在天上飛）身上。_   
_也許黃金之王認為，光靠宗像贏不過流，所以預設要他們聯手吧？_

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2016年11月21日初次發表於K吧

5-3留言如下：

迷之心疼小白他们233333不得不感谢青之族的名称之类的都是祖传的2333  
2016-11-20 22:03  
沙也亞: （合掌）  
2016-11-23 18:45

顶。写得很用心，很棒！  
2016-11-22 14:02  
沙也亞: 谢谢鼓励  
2016-11-23 18:46

都看完了。实在太厉害了。顶一下。  
2016-11-22 22:01


	27. 5-4&血

**5-4**

「黃金之王已經過世，那麼，非時院有什麼打算？」宗像向小白提問。就算「王」不在了，盟臣的異能和獲得的權力也不會消失。非時院仍然保有一定的力量。  
本來在檯面上，現在Scepter4和非時院是合作關係，這種事可以直接去問非時院，宗像卻選擇問小白。  
「國常路過世以前有留下指令，他們不會參與對抗Jungle的戰鬥。」小白回答。  
宗像腦中還有更多的問題，都在小白這一句話裡得到解答。  
白銀之王和黃金之王的確是躲在同一處。黃金之王的最後一段時間裡，他們都在一起。而且日本這邊發生的Jungle騷亂，他們全都知道。黃金之王把事情都託付給了白銀之王。包括非時院一直以來認真支援的對象也是白銀之王。對Scepter4的消極反應是因為他們和Scepter4的合作關係，暗地裡已經結束了。  
「非時院的力量要用在支撐日本的國家運作。（※註1）」小白趕緊解釋。  
對這個答案，宗像並不滿意。但既然黃金之王這麼決定了，他也無法改變非時院的方針。  
宗像想到，所以，當自己在御柱塔裡壓制石板，想著黃金之王到底什麼時候才要回來，讓自己脫離這件苦差事時，自己其實早就被黃金之王拋棄，已經不是他的盟友了。  
從什麼時候開始被拋棄的？從周防死去──不，應該是從國常路的老友，威斯曼墜落地面的時候開始──  
宗像調整了一下眼鏡，重新專注在會談上。那短短一瞬間宗像情緒的波動，小白沒能捕捉到。

太陽西斜的時候，茶几會議結束了。剩下的細節可以由盟臣商討，王可以離席了。  
淡島和伏見去執行宗像的指示了。於是宗像一個人往宿舍一樓走。  
小白叫小黑和貓兒等他，一個人追了上去。  
宗像在茶几會議上完全沒有提及石板的事情。小白推測，宗像或許不想在赤之王盟和部下面前談論這件事。  
不想提起的理由是那個吧，他的達摩克利斯之劍正逐漸破碎。宗像一定不想在眾人集合的場合談論他的弱點。  
在只有兩個人的時候，小白叫住了宗像。  
宗像現在是石板的管理者。本來石板應該在國常路死後隨著時間流逝而走向解放，最後徹底改變世界的面貌，也讓這個國家在混亂中毀滅，現在是宗像在壓制著這場災難。  
而且，小白從兔子那裡聽說了，由於黃金之王失蹤，非時院對各機關的號令能力實質上減弱了，想著等黃金之王不在就要任意妄為的傢伙不是只有Jungle。非時院對日本的治理開始出現紕漏，這些不足的地方宗像也補上了。  
就像是要成為第二個國常路大覺。  
「要是你不介意，我願意協助管理石板──」  
不使用任何花巧的言語和詭計，小白向宗像展現他的真心。他想幫助宗像。  
宗像腰上的佩刀發出凌亂的聲響。「你要我相信一個，曾經逃避的人嗎？」  
從第二個國常路大覺的口中傳來的回覆，是過去國常路對自己發出過的質疑。  
（你要逃避嗎？威斯曼！）  
自己曾經在天上，眼睜睜的看著國常路在地面上奮戰。中間不管國常路碰到了多少困難、多大的傷害，自己都不曾伸出援手。  
一直都是如此。  
降落地面之後，國常路沒有為此譴責自己，但宗像譴責了。  
自己對宗像也是一直如此。即使看到狐面無色殺害十束多多良，自己也是一副事不關己的態度。如果不是狐面把自己推落飛船，不管之後周防會怎麼樣、宗像又會怎麼樣，自己都只會繼續在天上飛，什麼都不做吧。  
會被宗像這樣責備，只能說是自找的。  
拋下啞口無言的小白，宗像獨自離開。

小白渾身僵硬，許久之後才長長的呼出一口氣，放鬆下來。  
接著，小白轉頭喊小黑。  
小黑和貓兒一直躲在旁邊看。貓兒立刻撲上來抱住小白，小白也摸摸她的頭。要她只能看小白被罵，卻不能出面保護小白，真是難為她了。  
小黑適時啟動錄音機，播放三輪一言大人的俳句。  
與驕傲的神情一同，白銀盟臣的異能洩漏出來，使身在樓梯陰影下的小黑整個人發出白光。  
見狀，小白忍不住說了：「好噁心！」  
面對宗像給小白帶來的緊張感，和被拒絕帶來的沉重挫折感，都在與小黑和貓兒的打鬧中煙消雲散。

※註1：這件事收錄在「全員K：兔子篇」。還有第二季第五集也有提到。其實兔子裡是有人想要參戰的，但因為是黃金之王的意思而服從了。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 血**

宗像緩緩的將刀身從周防的身體抽出來。隨著他這個動作，更多的血流了出來。  
天狼星沾染了整片血紅，宗像的手也是。  
不需要檢查生命跡象。被宗像一刀貫穿心臟的赤之王已經死了。墜落的達摩克利斯之劍也消失了。周防最後一刻在宗像耳邊說出的喃喃細語，只是因為「王」的力量強化了身體，才又撐了那麼點時間而已。  
宗像小心的牽引著刀身，同時撐住正往他身上倒下的周防的身體。其實直接後退一大步讓他倒地就好了，可是宗像不想就這樣讓周防整個人撞擊地面。彷彿周防還活著，還會痛那樣，他仔細的讓周防躺下。  
沾在手上的血很快就變冷了。  
視野一片模糊。因為沒戴眼鏡，這也是當然的。  
宗像呆愣在那裡。在周防的屍體旁邊。Scepter4也好、吠舞羅也好，現在都望眼欲穿的等著兩位王的消息。宗像應該馬上和盟臣聯絡，但他什麼也不想做。  
哪裡也不想去。於是他一直停留在這裡，任憑時間流逝。  
周防的身上發出紅光。由內而外的，火焰冒了出來，將他的身體包覆起來。  
（No Blood，No Bone，No Ash，是嗎？）宗像想著，原來如此。  
周防的紅吞噬了他留下的空殼，什麼也沒有剩下。（※註1）  
沒有血，沒有骨，連灰也沒有。  
那麼，宗像也沒有留在這裡的理由了。他將天狼星擦拭乾淨，收回刀鞘內。轉身朝著大橋走。

沿著大橋，宗像走向正在等待自己的盟臣。在距離近到他們能看見自己的身影時，隨著迎接「王」歸來的歡呼聲，他戴上了有裂痕的眼鏡。  
之後又過了一陣子，他才發現，他竟然一直忘了先把手上的血擦掉。這下眼鏡上和天狼星的握柄上應該都弄髒了吧。  
「我們沒有時間停滯不前。」對著手上的血，宗像這麼說。（※註2）  
他要繼續前進。

※註1：關於周防的屍體怎麼了，官方沒有說。甚至漫畫中憑弔他也是到葦中大坑來，而不是某個安葬他的地方。  
一個非常小的線索，是第二季綠組播出的挑釁動畫。裡面周防死去以後，屍體是出現爆炸動畫然後就消失了。  
所以我想，也許赤之王的屍體會被赤之力燒光吧。因為是個挺有意思的設定，我就採用了。  
另外綠組挑釁動畫中天狼星是插在周防身上，宗像就走了。不過漫畫「青之日常最終話」裡，天狼星是掛在回到Scepter4的宗像腰上的。  
※註2：漫畫「青之日常最終話」。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2016年11月24日初次發表於K吧

5-4留言如下：

所以真的很想知道石板消失之后宗像会带着scepter4往什么样的方向发展，毕竟他是石板消失之后唯一还在以王的身份行使职责的人（虽然石板消失前也差不多吧´_>`），而且他的理想是创造一个人人各得其所的社会，会不会带着scepter4向政府部们转型呢？  
2016-11-27 14:53  
但是明显可以感觉到官方没有要在这方面着墨的意思´_>`啊因为楼主的更新我刚考完段考好不容易调整回来的心情又变得抑郁了楼主你要负责QAQ  
2016-11-27 14:55  
沙也亞: After Story的Scepter4篇里有稍微提到后续。里面伏见说宗像换到可以更狡猾行事的立场，我想这应该是指今后可以使出「把责任推给其他国家单位」、「让别的政客为后果负责」、「以『我们没有这个职权』为理由摆烂」之类的手段。  
2016-11-27 20:02  
沙也亞: 也就是说，以后宗像可以坏心眼全开的做事，不会再像在第二季那样，被守护大义的立场绑死。我想应该不用担心这样的宗像吧  
2016-11-27 20:02  
但是异能者完全消失之后，scepter4现有的机动部队实际上也没有存在的必要了吧。所以宗像想带着scepter4往哪个方向发展还是个未知数啊  
2016-12-314:23

血留言如下：

周防的尸体处理完美  
2016-11-26 13:58

这样一描写更凄美了。  
2016-11-2421:08


	28. 5-5

**5-5**

陽光變成了橘紅色，快要沉到地平線之下。  
小白從草薙手中接過一疊厚重的研究資料。是克羅蒂雅生前藏在德國，而後被草薙找到的。這其實是Scepter4支援草薙找到的，但是草薙自作主張將一份複本交給了小白（※註1）。  
雖然草薙也有初步研究資料內容，卻只得出這份研究還是半成品的結論。克羅蒂雅在研究中途就身亡了，這也是沒辦法的事。  
然而，不把研究完成就派不上用場。光憑這疊資料，草薙連克羅蒂雅最終想呈現什麼成果都弄不明白。  
小白和克羅蒂雅、國常路大覺共同研究石板，他應該是最能明白這份資料內涵的人。草薙認為交給小白是最合適的處理方式。  
趁著這個機會，小白也拜託草薙：「請幫我告訴赤之王，請他注意青之王的狀況。」  
他很擔心宗像。宗像拒絕他的時候，那種騷動著的敵意表現，失去冷靜，不像平常的宗像。宗像心裡有東西堵著。在小白眼中看來，他身上有種和最後時刻的周防相似，正獨自一人朝著某處前進的感覺。  
但是小白無法為宗像排解那東西。宗像已經表現得很明顯了，他不信任小白。  
在茶几會議上，安娜和宗像說話，改變了宗像的態度。安娜的話或許可以做到。  
只能拜託安娜了。  
接手管理石板的請求失敗了。不過宗像劍上的裂痕也還小。  
小白想著，在弒王的負荷壓垮宗像之前，應該還有時間吧。

※註1：雖然紙張顏色泛黃，但是形狀完整。從二戰時期保留到現代的資料的話，一定很脆弱，不能像草薙和小白那樣不戴手套隨便拿，還用燕尾夾固定（給我一張張分開保存啊！）。所以我擅自認定為複本。  
複本的話，交給小白就更合理了。畢竟是Scepter4支援尋找的，沒交給Scepter4不合理。兩邊各給一份複本就沒問題了。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2016年11月25日初次發表於K吧

5-5留言如下：

楼主元旦快乐(≧^.^≦)喵~  
2017-01-01 16:09  
沙也亞: 新年快乐。我生病了正在养病，所以要拖稿了  
2017-1-2 12:18  
沙也亞: 要注意健康喔  
2017-1-2 12:19  
谢谢关心(≧^.^≦)喵~，一月天寒，注意出门多添衣服提防雾霾，  
2017-1-2 12:50  
顺带说一句，楼主的分析让我刷新了以前对二次元的认识，真是三百六十行行行都有韵味啊  
2017-1-2 12:51

春季真是疾病高发期啊！作者要多注意休息  
2017-04-05 08:27


	29. 6-1&淚

**6-1**

首次茶几會議結束之後，當晚在Scepter4 駐地的操場上，集合了所有有空的盟臣，淡島告知全員宗像在茶几會議的決定。  
和其他王盟的敵友關係改變是件大事。平常在Scepter4，各項命令由淡島發布即可（※註1），宗像通常不會親自說明，這次向全員宣布同盟命令時宗像難得在場。  
「吠舞羅的草薙出雲會暫時在駐地內商討合作細節。接下來他也會頻繁進出駐地，所有人要最大限度的給予尊重和支援。以上，有人有疑問嗎？」淡島以嘹亮的聲音說。  
草薙站在淡島旁邊，有些尷尬的朝著一大群藍衣服的揮手。看起來不太友善啊。  
人群交頭接耳，一陣低語。隊列稍微亂了。  
「有問題現在提出！」淡島大聲說。  
隊列安靜下來，再次站得整整齊齊。宗像就站在另一邊，離淡島和草薙稍微有點距離，離盟臣則更遠的地方，微笑看著這一切。沒人敢說話。  
草薙歪頭，抓抓後腦。以草薙的角度來看，這可不太好啊。人們不是真的沒有意見，是不敢說吧。他不清楚青之王是不是覺得這樣也很好，但是吠舞羅的話，是不會讓同伴們有這種情緒的。  
「我可是反對的喔。」懶洋洋的聲音打破了沉默。伏見手叉胸前，站在離宗像很遠的地方，大聲的說。他一開始低垂著眼，說完這句話才抬頭面對宗像，繼續說：「白銀之王能派上多少用場還不知道，過去紀錄可是惡劣得很。白銀的貓女根本不可能配合。夜刀神狗朗倒是還算有用，但他也要優先保護白銀王盟，抽不開身吧？吠舞羅那種街頭小混混集團又能派上多少用處？他們擅長的是大亂鬥，能和我們合作嗎？赤之王只是個小女孩，她的承諾對繼承自周防尊的盟臣有多少約束力？貿然信任他們，關鍵時刻被扯後腿的話，室長，你打算怎麼辦？」  
說完，伏見雙眼緊盯著宗像，等他回應。所有人也都看向宗像。  
「伏見君的擔憂有其道理。」宗像微笑著對伏見說。看起來毫無動搖。雖然他是對伏見說話，但是所有人都在關注他們的對話。  
宗像說：「但是現在的情況已經陷入僵局，而且黃金之王不在了，Jungle的行動只會越來越張狂，說不定綠之王會親自出現。如果變成那種情況，光靠我們無法保護民眾。無論如何都需要更多個王的戰力。在非常事態發生以前先成立同盟，到時候才有更多手段可以選擇。白銀之王對非時院的影響力很大，光是建立和政府的聯絡管道，他的同盟就有價值。至於和吠舞羅合作的問題，首先同盟消除了我們和吠舞羅被Jungle挑撥而開戰的可能性（※註2）。即使在現場行動中無法配合，情況也不會比之前更糟。」  
宗像一番解釋之後，原本惡劣的氣氛顯然好轉許多。雖然隊伍中還是有人帶著思考的表情，但所有人都因為宗像胸有成竹的態度而安心下來。  
伏見咂了下舌，轉頭看別的地方。  
「伏見君。」宗像說。  
「是。」伏見沒回頭，小聲回答。  
「必須將赤之盟臣也加入電子指揮系統（註3），這部分就交給你了。」  
「是——」伏見垮下肩膀，不甘不願的回應。  
「那麼，接下來分配任務——」淡島朗聲說。  
看樣子是沒問題了。草薙心想。雖然還有疑慮，但是不影響行動，是這樣吧？他想著自家吠舞羅現在不知道是什麼情況。他把說明工作扔給了八田和鐮本，應該沒有問題吧？八田應該不會把反對的人打一頓吧？

常在HOMRA酒吧出沒的核心成員當然沒問題，但更外圍的人也需要告知，否則會繼續和Scepter4的人起衝突。  
為了把同盟的事也傳達給外圍的成員，八田和鐮本找了一間夠大的餐廳，好不容易才把大家集合起來說話。  
「跟藍衣服的合作？沒搞錯吧？」預料中的質疑響起。  
「這可是安娜——」八田握著拳頭，話說到一半打住了。他本來想吼一些像是「你竟敢懷疑安娜」之類的話，但馬上意識到這樣是不行的。他努力的運轉腦袋，開口說：「安娜是好好考慮過才下這個決定的。藍衣服的他們也是認真的想要對付Jungle。而且他們真的抓到很多Jungle的人，他們的確有兩把刷子，一定幫得上忙——」  
（為什麼我要替藍衣服的說話啊？）八田心想。但他知道他這麼做是對的。他要堅持下去。  
鐮本在旁邊看八田努力的控制住脾氣，一個一個和同伴溝通、說服他們，感動的溼了眼眶。

※註1：參考「Side Blue」裡楠原剛被調到資料室的橋段。  
※註2：第二季第一集宗像要淡島聯絡赤之王盟，就是為了這個問題。  
※註3：「Side Blue」中，楠原剛的復仇戰中就有出現過。能把地圖和隊員位置、現場情報結合起來。另外第二季第五集，在HOMRA酒吧裡，八田手上平板裡顯示的東西很像是。雖然也有草薙開發了類似東西的可能，但我設定成就是這個。八田的平板上顯示了Scepter4的位置和責任區域（藍色方塊）、吠舞羅的位置和責任區域（紅色方塊）、敵人（Jungle成員）的位置。顯然雙方整合進了同一個系統裡。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 淚**

有時候，人在真正悲傷的時候，反而不會哭。  
這點安娜最清楚了。她也曾經是一個不會哭的孩子。可是吠舞羅的大家融化了她心裡的冰，當尊離開的時候，她已經能夠好好的流淚了。  
雖然在那個當下痛苦彷彿要撕裂她的身體，但只要她能好好的流淚，總有一天，她回想起尊的時候，將只會感到快樂和溫暖。  
此刻在成為赤之王的她眼前，宗像將天狼星遞向她。告訴她：「斬周防的就是此劍。」  
這是殺死了尊的刀，連繫著彷彿撕裂安娜身體的時刻。安娜伸手碰觸那把刀。彷彿吸收了清晨的冷風，刀上傳來冰涼的觸感。尊的強大熱力並沒有殘留在這裡。  
安娜不恨宗像。她早就知道會有這麼一天了。她知道這是尊的選擇。或許她應該感謝宗像讓尊以自己希望的方式離開。但是她做不到。痛苦還在，她無法為這件事道謝。  
宗像微笑著告訴她：「這樣就好了。」  
只是這麼簡單的接受了。  
尊的心裡有一片熔岩之海，能夠接納一切狂暴與紛擾。這個人也有一片大海，能夠接受生命投向他的各種情緒。  
可是就算是尊也有再也撐不下去的時刻，這個人呢？  
安娜知道，這個人在尊離開的時候，也體驗到了彷彿撕裂身體的痛苦。這個人在那個時候沒有哭吧。  
現在這個人的表情並沒有想哭的感覺，但是隱隱約約的，沒有出現的淚水似乎纏繞著他的身體。  
隱藏在那之下的傷口，誰也碰觸不到。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2017年5月1日初次發表於K吧

本次內容於2019年9月8日發表於LOFTER

留言如下：

「宗像😢」  
「唔我也快哭了 八田真的成长了好多」  
沙也亞回复了：「八田成长超大啊！」


	30. 6-2&已成過去

**6-2**

三王同盟進行得很順利。  
戰鬥結束之後，伏見和秋山乘囚車到前方，回收已經被吠舞羅打垮的Jungle用戶。（※註1）  
吠舞羅負責進攻，Scepter4則在外面包圍，防止敵人逃脫，這樣的合作模式雙方都很滿意（※註2）。  
吠舞羅有派上用場，的確比以前要輕鬆了。  
（不錯嘛。）伏見心想。望著秋山的背影，幾乎露出笑容。  
宗像的策略證實是對的——明明自己就是反對同盟的，看到事情順利發展，卻也在心底揚起了些許混合著安心的興奮感。  
不過這樣一來，自己的立場——不管是「Scepter4的盟臣」還是「吠舞羅的盟臣」，在同盟中都能站得住腳，可是自己算是哪一邊呢？「吠舞羅的叛徒」不可能以「吠舞羅的盟臣」自居。當吠舞羅和Scepter4起衝突時，「吠舞羅的叛徒」可以理所當然的站在吠舞羅的對立面，現在這個對立關係不見了，他不知道該如何站出去。  
看著秋山、道明寺和鐮本，伏見臉上的微笑受到苦澀感壓抑，別開眼抱怨了起來：「真是勾搭得讓人作嘔……」

※註1：第二季五集開頭的事情。  
※註2：第二季第五集HOMRA酒吧內的部分，八田手上的螢幕看起來像是青色在外圈，紅色在內圈。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 已成過去**

應該是感冒了。伏見覺得頭很重，開始隱隱作痛。喉嚨昨天開始就有點腫，現在更是連吞口水都會痛。  
再不休息的話，等一下恐怕連站都站不穩。  
偏偏在這種時候——加入Scepter4的時日還不長，前陣子逮捕湊家雙胞胎算是立了功，但伏見不認為這樣就足夠了。Scepter4每天都很繁忙，臨時請假休息這種事，大概又會在背地裡引來一陣批評吧。  
但是頭越來越痛，真的沒辦法了。伏見連絡淡島，他現在的上司：「副長，非常抱歉。我身體不適，可以早退嗎？」  
隱約可以聽見通訊器對面傳來重重的嘆息聲：「之後補假單上來。」

拖著沉重的腳步回到宿舍。還住不慣的房間裡沒多少東西。關上門，只剩自己一個的時候，感覺鬆了一口氣，力氣也隨之一下子洩光了。  
伏見用最後一點力氣爬到上鋪（※註1），面對牆壁倒頭睡去。  
身體很難受，意識在現實和幻覺中間擺盪。總覺得少了什麼。感覺上，從自己的背後更低一點的地方，應該會傳來吵死人的聲音，讓人沒辦法睡覺。  
「伏見，還活著嗎？」「我們拿了吃的來喔。」「給病人吃烤肉也太沒常識了吧！」「可是他錯過了烤肉大會啊！」「還有麵包喔！」「水果啦水果！」  
吠舞羅那群煩人的傢伙，總會在小桌上堆出一座食物山。而且，一定會有人在。  
「噓，太大聲了。病人要睡覺啊。」「該準備冰枕了吧。」「我去弄。」  
都不讓人好好休息的。就算是看護病人也不需要這麼一大群人吧。一個就夠了，一個——  
伏見覺得需要補充營養，也應該吃藥才對。但是他現在的力氣恐怕沒辦法走到餐廳去。倒在走廊上被其他人扛去醫務室這種事他才不要。只好再躺一陣子看體力會不會恢復。  
然後，聽到了敲門聲。  
「伏見先生？您醒著嗎？」  
伏見的體力還夠他撐到打開門。門外是秋山和弁財。  
「餐廳大嬸做了粥，然後這是感冒藥，還有水。」秋山遞上來的塑膠袋裡有伏見正需要的東西。  
伏見接下後，秋山說：「那麼我們告辭了，好好休息。惡化的話請務必去醫務室報到。」  
門關上了，秋山和弁財沒有留下來。又只剩下伏見一個人。他覺得鬆了一口氣。  
吃了藥和粥，伏見爬回上鋪睡覺。藥和營養發揮了該有的效果，睡醒以後病應該就好了，可以回去工作了吧。

曾經有過那樣的時候，一個人住在無法放鬆的大房子裡，生病時沒有任何人會帶任何東西來。那段日子離現在已經很遙遠了。（※註2）  
然而，雖然距離現在沒有很遠，生病時會希望某人在自己身邊的日子，也已經成為過去了。

※註1：伏見在青雲寮的宿舍睡雙層床的上鋪。出自漫畫「青之日常」第四話。同一話還提及了他是一個人住一間。  
※註2：小說「Lost Small World」

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2017年5月3日初次發表於K吧


	31. 6-3&偏食者的獨白．續

**6-3**

在HOMRA酒吧裡，幾分鐘前，八田還煩躁的坐在沙發上，盯著平板上的指揮系統，看著同伴的紅色吠舞羅標誌一個個消滅綠色的Jungle標誌。Scepter4提供的這個系統很優秀，戰況簡單易懂，因此「現在不需要出動後備戰力八咫烏」這個事實也讓人沮喪的簡單易懂。  
現在他已經完全忘了那件事，因為草薙和安娜說話時，說了一句：「狀態那麼糟嗎——青之王。」  
「糟——是指什麼事啊？草薙哥？安娜？」八田站著，目光來回看著兩人。  
草薙看著八田，露出苦笑。  
「該該該不會是——裂開了什麼的？」八田結巴的問。  
草薙默默的點頭。  
即使是八田這時候也想到了，是宗像的達摩克利斯之劍正在碎裂。  
草薙哥不可能拿這種事開玩笑。  
「這樣子——青之王會怎樣啊？藍衣服的會怎樣啊？」八田的腦子一團混亂，連該問什麼問題都搞不清楚了。  
「冷靜點。雖然說是有裂痕，不過還沒蔓延到整把劍，不會馬上就掉下來的。」草薙說。  
「可是——」八田還是感到不安。剛才草薙和安娜說話的氣氛，顯得很不妙的樣子。他對達摩克利斯之劍和石板都不了解，但是談話時的氣氛他是看得出來的。  
八田沉默的站著，緊握著拳頭。過了好幾秒，他猛然坐下，拿起平板，用彷彿能燒穿螢幕的目光緊盯著上面的圖案。  
等到晚上，終於有危險度較高的Jungle成員出現，八咫烏出動。

（藍衣服的會怎樣啊？）在這句話之後，接著八田想問的就是：伏見會怎樣啊？  
草薙有向八田解釋，青之王的劍出現裂痕已經有好一段時間了。之前Jungle污辱尊哥和十束哥，於是和Scepter4聯手那一次，八田沒有仔細看天井，否則他那時候就會看到裂痕了。  
八田記得，那時候伏見還若無其事的樣子。更之後，在學園島的宿舍裡三個王開會的時候還找自己吵架，看起來一點都不像是王要墜劍的盟臣——是說那傢伙在尊哥要墜劍的時候也是，一點表示都沒有（※註1），就像是完全不在乎。他都不在乎了我為什麼要在乎啊？才不是為了他，是因為現在青之王是安娜的盟友，他要是出事了安娜也會有危險，所以才要問清楚。趁著現在Scepter4是吠舞羅的盟友，情報共享的時候問伏見：你有什麼打算？  
八田火力全開的輾過Jungle的人，迅速掃平他們。Scepter4的運輸車前來輸送犯人，八田努力在一群藍衣服的人中間尋找伏見的身影。  
他終於遠遠的看到伏見了，卻也在看見他身邊的人同時停下腳步。  
伏見和青之王站在一起。  
他們都沒有看向八田這邊，應該根本沒注意到他。看起來青之王正在向部下下令，而伏見手上拿著平板，用八田不熟悉的嚴肅神情聽著宗像的指示。  
在那兩個人和圍繞著他們的青色盟臣身上，有種八田絕對不想置身其中的氣氛。拘束？死板？都不是，八田不知道該如何形容，但那是跟八田嚮往的世界截然不同的世界。  
彷彿無暇的鑽石。穩固的讓他感到畏懼。  
（要是腳軟就太丟臉了。）（※註2）  
八田默默的把腳往後挪，轉身回HOMRA酒吧去。

※註1：第一季第十三集，兩人被小黑打趴以後，八田揪著伏見的領口責備他這件事。  
※註2：漫畫「青之日常第六話」裡，八田被宗像盯著看的時候，有驚嚇冒冷汗的反應。雖然不會承認，不過他會怕宗像。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 偏食者的獨白．續**

……紅豆營養豐富，高蛋白、低脂肪，含多種礦物質，能夠補血、增強體力，而且還是廣受喜愛的食材。這個世界上很難找到討厭紅豆餡的人，應該說，根本不存在討厭紅豆餡的人吧。雖然對於紅豆泥是否可以應用在所有的食物上面，部分人對此有不同意見，但那僅僅是部分人的觀點罷了。  
紅豆泥美味無比。那滑順中帶有顆粒的口感，自牙齒、舌頭到喉嚨都有彷彿輕柔按摩般的舒適感。多層次的香氣包裹著甜味，不管吃多少都不會膩。  
作為青之王的副官，必須全力以赴支持室長，秉持大義，維持Scepter4高效率運作，隨時準備好以最佳狀態應對異能者帶來的諸多事件。  
這並不是一件容易的事情，自己打一開始就不曾輕視過這份工作，但仍然有許多事情是出乎意料的難辦。  
比方說，室長那可說是茶鹼上癮的抹茶愛好。雖然抹茶也是有名的健康食物，而且室長在除此之外的地方，自我管理都沒有能輪到部下擔心之處，但是茶其實也是具有危險性的。茶喝得太多，攝取過多兒茶素，會導致人體血糖驟降，引發「醉茶」，嚴重時甚至會意識不清、陷入昏迷。  
防範之道是在喝茶時吃甜食。  
成為青之盟臣不久，就發現室長會毫無節制的喝茶，一定要讓他吃下甜食才行！這麼想的時候，手邊有的最好的選擇，正是紅豆泥。  
除了室長，後來加入的伏見猿比古也是個問題。工作中回應命令的聲音總是有氣無力，臉龐蒼白缺乏血色。這正是非常需要紅豆泥來補血的體質。  
本來Scepter4就是一個工作壓力很大，無法選擇休息時間，而容易累積疲勞的職場。要消除疲勞，再也沒有吃甜食——吃紅豆泥更好的了。作為Scepter4的副長，維持部下的身體健康也是工作的一環……

在Scepter4駐地主樓的茶水間有兩座冰箱。一座是所有人共用的，裡面放著各種各式各樣都不相同的食物；另一座是淡島專用的，裡面只放一種東西。  
淡島從自己專用的冰箱裡取出東西，放在盒子裡準備分送給大家。  
Scepter4副長，今天也努力的維持大家的健康。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2017年5月5日初次發表於K吧


	32. 6-4&黑夜

**6-4**

視野中是晴朗的藍色天空。  
小白躺在葦中學園校舍的頂樓，伸展四肢，把傘擱在一邊曬冬日的陽光。  
差不多是一年前，小白也曾經躺在這個地方，看著似乎並無二致的藍天，當時的他還以為自己是個普通的中學生。  
身邊還有一隻普通的貓。  
今天稍早的時候去了一趟國常路大覺的住所。那時候小白想在屋內獨處，所以讓貓兒在外面等待。等小白出來以後，貓兒彷彿要補償這段時間的分別一樣，更加拼命的纏著小白。  
現在小白又把貓兒拋在宿舍裡了。貓兒應該正在到處找他吧。  
不過，小白有必須要一個人思考和處理的事情。  
「要是再磨蹭下去，這個國家就完了嗎？」小白看著天空，喃喃自語。  
壓制石板是宗像達摩克利斯劍碎裂的原因之一，不能讓宗像死在石板守護者的位子上，但是，也找不到方法把他拉下來。暴力搶石板的話，等於與青之王盟決裂，這樣不行。  
「枉費你專程警告青之王，可惜對方似乎不領情。深感同情。」  
等待已久的聲音出現了。鸚鵡站在大樓邊緣，為綠之王比水流發聲。  
小白早就知道比水流一直在監視他們。他也知道比水流能夠透過一切攝影鏡頭窺看世界。  
小白坐起身，面對鸚鵡。  
交換一番譏諷之後，小白問：「你想說什麼？」  
「詼諧的開場白結束了。」流平板的語氣沒有絲毫變化，只是一直說下去：「你願意和我聯手嗎？」  
小白勾起嘴角回答：「加入我們的『茶几同盟』，四人一起保護世界和平，你指的應該不是這個意思吧？」  
「茶几同盟，名字挺幽默。當然不是這個意思。」即使說出這樣的話，流的語氣也沒有變化，無法猜測他的想法。流接著說：「我想組的是促進人類進化，一對一的新同盟。」  
小白的表情嚴肅了起來。「人類的進化」是過去戰爭還在繼續的時候，在德勒斯敦，他和姊姊、與國常路大覺關於石板的研究主題。  
流告訴小白的，是曾經和過去的小白一樣的想法：「那塊石板正是擺在王與王盟成員眼前的，進化促進裝置。」  
流說出他的目的，他要將曾經被國常路壓制，而現在繼續被宗像所壓制的石板解放。讓石板促進全人類進化。  
這會是過去小白夢想的具體實現。  
彷彿看到過去的自己在那裡，小白感覺到的卻不是欣喜，他嚴肅的回答：「你比我所想的還要危險。」  
「這就是我的夢想。」流回答：「你何不跟我一起重新來過呢？現在跟七十年前不同。已經沒有什麼東西能阻止我們。只要行動就好。」  
不一樣了。流心中的「阻止我們的東西」，應該是國常路大覺吧。而小白心中阻止他的東西，是戰爭，是醜惡的人心。  
中斷了小白的研究、害死了他的姊姊的那個時代已經過去了。如果是在現在這個時代，沒有任何力量可以阻止小白解放石板。  
而國常路大覺——摯友最後的面容，鮮明的自記憶中浮現。  
七十年前的戰火之中，小白只是一昧的將希望寄託於石板上，期待著石板能夠解決人類的一切問題。對於他這種天真的想法，國常路和姊姊從來沒有贊同過，還罵他是蠢貨（※註1）。  
他們早就知道了，石板不是只會帶來好事的東西。而小白在失去重要的人以後才明白。  
在小白逃向天空之後，國常路守著石板，不讓他帶來更多壞事，與此同時，耗費了漫長的時間和心力，建造了一個和平的國家（※註2）。  
國常路建造的，是個讓包含菊理在內的許多許多人，不用經歷他和姊姊曾經歷過那些痛苦的國家。  
解放石板會出現混亂、引發戰爭，毀滅國常路好不容易建立起來的和平。  
雖然小白還不是很清楚明白要如何帶給人們幸福，但是他知道不能讓和平消失。  
「容我鄭重拒絕。因為一切都與七十年前不同了。」小白回答。  
「那沒辦法了，我只能憑武力來搶石板了。」流說。  
「既然我已經回來了，就不會讓你為所欲為。」小白說出了相當於正面宣戰的話。  
「請安心將夢想託付給我。」  
「要是我拒絕呢？」  
「如果你期望如此，那就開戰吧。」  
交涉決裂。流要搶奪石板，加以解放，而小白要與他為敵。鸚鵡飛走了。  
小白看著藍天，幾根綠色羽毛飄落下來。他喃喃自語：「沒人會期望戰鬥。但是，我不會再逃避了。」

※註1：出自漫畫「Count Down第四話」。  
※註2：第一季第一集小白就在此時同樣的位置大喊：「日本和平，真是個好國家！」

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 黑夜**

「這樣我就是一個人了。」飛船外的天空是燃燒般的火紅。在夕陽光輝中似乎還可以看到戰爭爆破的火焰。  
阿道夫˙K˙威斯曼一個人搭著飛船，逃離了地面。  
等進到遠離陸地的海中央之後，連追逐他的戰鬥機都會消失吧。威斯曼在面對觀景窗的椅子上坐下，打算讓自己沉入無止盡的孤寂中。  
但是，一個毛絨絨的小傢伙出乎意料地打破了孤寂。  
一隻黑貓跳到了威斯曼腿上，用頭頂威斯曼的下巴。  
「疑？玉五郎？」威斯曼先是驚訝，然後笑了起來。他差點忘了，他還帶了一隻貓。（※註1）  
在把東西裝上船時看到他在廢墟中喵喵叫，不想把他留在戰火中，就順手把他帶上船了。  
「這裡可沒有白老鼠給你玩喔。」威斯曼搔著玉五郎的下巴，微笑說。實驗室還沒被轟炸的時候，這傢伙除了吃、睡，把毛掉在他們重要的實驗器材上之外，就是整天打他們實驗用老鼠的主意。  
「姊姊也常叫我別把老鼠拿來玩呢。」威斯曼想起了過去。有一次，趁著他、姊姊和國常路拍合照的時候，他把一隻老鼠放在口袋裡，拿來整國常路。  
「我把老鼠放在國常路頭上，告訴他那是赤色的EX-α個體，不知道什麼時候會把劍狀結晶掉在他頭上。要是粗魯的把老鼠抓下來，可能就會在他頭頂燒一個洞了。」國常路驚慌的樣子被攝影師拍了下來（※註2），事後姊姊雖然把他訓了一頓，不過姊姊當時也是笑個不停。  
「那時候好開心啊。雖然那隻老鼠其實根本沒有力量。研究碰到瓶頸，下一個赤色EX-α不知道幾時才能造出來，連老鼠飼料存量都很危險，晚餐菜色也越來越貧乏，可是——」  
那時候真的很開心。  
玉五郎喵了一聲，彷彿在抗議威斯曼摸他的手停了下來。「抱歉、抱歉。」威斯曼笑著，摸著玉五郎，看著窗外的天空轉為黑色。

※註1：全員K「玉五郎篇」裡，玉五郎本來是威斯曼和國常路在德國時期實驗室裡住的貓，後來被威斯曼帶著一起飛上天，在日本某次飛船降落補給時自己跑下船，然後在日本流浪。  
※註2：動畫第二季第五集裡小白在國常路住所裡翻研究資料時掉出了這張照片。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2017年5月7日初次發表於K吧


	33. 6-5&雨

**6-5**

深夜，樁門Scepter4駐地，室長辦公室裡燈還是亮的。  
伏見開門進來，毫不意外看到文件圍成的牆擋住了宗像。  
「明天白銀之王要召開同盟會議，您想一直工作到那時候嗎？」伏見問。  
「不，我在那之前會休息個一小時。」宗像的聲音從文件牆後面傳來。  
對整晚沒睡的人來說，一小時實在算不上休息。伏見把這句話吞回肚子裡，走到宗像的桌前。  
聽淡島說，今天宗像和寒川總理會面時，把眾多屬於黃金王盟的權限搶到手了。這表示接下來這些工作只會更多、更理所當然的送到宗像這裡來，不可能減少。  
「白銀之王明天要公開他對付綠之王的對策吧。你覺得白銀之王能成功嗎？」從文件牆的頂端，伏見瞄到了宗像的頭頂。宗像在低頭審批文件，所以看不到臉。  
今天白銀之王和綠之王接觸了，之後白銀之王就緊急通知盟友們綠之王想搶石板，要大家注意。  
「畢竟是茶几同盟的發起人，也是強力的盟友。無論如何都應該去聽聽看他的打算。」宗像回答。  
沒有說白銀之王會成功，但是這種回答，也是保留了失敗的可能吧。  
「如果白銀之王失敗了——石板會被綠之王搶走，您有考慮這個狀況嗎？」  
宗像沉默了。四周一片寂靜，只能聽到筆在文件上移動的沙沙聲。  
「如果石板落入綠之王手中，現在根本沒有搶回來的對策。」伏見斷言。他們連綠之王的所在地都搞不清楚，要是綠之王拿走石板，他們當然也找不到石板在哪裡，更別提搶回來了。  
「應該要有備案。」伏見說。  
宗像還是保持沉默。這是個警訊。平常宗像總是能立刻提出方案，拖這麼久還沒有回答，表示宗像想不到方案。  
就跟伏見想的一樣。  
或者該說是，有一個方案，只是不知道為什麼不說出來（※註1）。宗像應該有想到，要執行這個方案，最合適的人選就是伏見。  
該不會是覺得伏見會拒絕吧？室長不是會考慮這種事的人吧？直接下令就好了啊。  
「如果石板被搶走——」伏見試探著宗像的反應，壓低聲音說：「無論如何都要搶回來。」  
「是。一定要拿回來，不管要用什麼手段。」宗像的筆停了一下，才又繼續寫。  
「這算是正式的指令嗎？」  
「是。只要是Scepter4的一員，就應該以守護石板為優先考量。萬一綠之王奪走石板，就應該不擇手段的將石板搶回來。伏見君，現在沒有人知道Jungle的藏身處。如果石板被搶走，你就完全依照你的判斷行動。」  
「我知道了。」  
伏見離開室長辦公室，黑暗的走廊上只有辦公室門縫透出的光。伏見拿出手機，沒多久，他的手機上出現了Jungle的登入畫面。

※註1：我覺得伏見不會懂宗像為什麼不想提出這個方案。在這個時間點，他心目中的宗像是沒有感情的。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 雨**

楠原剛的葬禮在雨中舉辦。雨水淋濕了宗像的衣服。（※註1）  
「拔劍——致敬！」陰暗的天色彷彿也壓迫著Scepter4眾人的心。淡島以響亮的聲音指揮眾人拔劍。在覆蓋藍色旗幟的棺木兩側，整齊的刀尖指向密布的烏雲。  
一片黯淡的光景。  
宗像看著這一切。  
關於楠原剛的資訊在他腦中流轉。年齡（二十）、性別（男）、家族組成（父母和獨子）、所屬部隊和先前的紀錄（隸屬特務隊，先前在庶務課資料室，更早前為擊劍機動課部隊隊員，再更早時是警察）、異能等級（未經訓練即可抵擋Beta級的攻擊，成熟後應相當或超越Beta級）、受過的訓練（於Scepter4接受異能劍術訓練、警察時期的專業訓練、善條的指導和觀察）、人際關係（與日高、榎本隊員關係融洽，假日會一同出遊（※註2）。和警察時期的同僚仍有聯絡）……  
沒有一個資訊能用來挽回這一切。  
在宗像的腦中，總是做著這樣的動作：提取出所有相關資訊，審視這些資訊，然後藉以擬定對策。  
他會找出最好的對策，解決每個問題。但是現在不管他怎麼想，提取出多少資訊，都找不到一個扭轉現狀的對策。  
楠原剛死了。世界上不存在能改變這件事的對策。  
除了「楠原剛死了」這個新的資訊之外，他什麼也找不到。  
我該怎麼辦？要做什麼才對？宗像不只一次這樣問自己。  
要替這一切找到出口，為眼前這黯淡的光景重新找到陽光。但是救回楠原已經是不可能的事情。  
在宗像腦中提取出來的眾多資訊中，有一篇關於石板的研究報告。名為「傘與炸彈」的一篇文章。（※註3）  
那篇文章的作者稱他這樣的「王」為「被選中的人」。認為像他這樣的「被選中的人」是受到命運保護的。  
那篇文章的作者認為，雨點會避開他，炸彈也是。如果在他頭上投下必定能波及到他的原子彈，原子彈將靜止於空中。  
這雖然是在其他研究文章中常被提及的譬喻，但是根據宗像的經驗，那並不符合現實情況。  
「傘與炸彈」中認為，「王」不會被雨點碰觸到。但此刻宗像能感覺到背心和襯衫從肩膀處傳來涼意，雨水滲透了外套，一步步滲進衣服裡面，接觸到他。  
所以，是這樣嗎？原子彈不會靜止於空中，但「王」也不會受到傷害。  
就像從背後射向自己心臟的子彈不會靜止於空中，但自己也不會遭射穿心臟。  
被命運選中，同時也支配命運的「王」，其力量會保護王不死，  
受到宗像這個「王」所牽引，命運讓楠原在現實中成了他的傘。

「楠原隊員等於是我的替死鬼，這是無庸置疑的事實。」對著善條，在伏見面前，宗像這樣說。  
發自內心的。  
宗像可以看到善條眼中激烈的情感，當他抓著自己的衣領時，宗像感覺自己彷彿是盯著野獸露出的獠牙。真不錯。同樣是發自內心這麼覺得。  
這就是出口。楠原剛的死在Scepter4裡產生的種種激烈情緒，將會讓這個組織更加強大。宗像知道，包括日高在內的許多人，對著那個躲藏著的敵人產生了多強大的反抗力量。  
宗像曾經看到過一幅Scepter4拼圖完成圖。「楠原剛」這塊碎片也在其中。失去楠原以後，這幅拼圖已經不可能完成了。「劍」被烏雲籠罩。  
不能讓Scepter4的劍永遠被烏雲籠罩。宗像是「青之王」，他必須帶領盟臣走出去。  
Scepter4永遠的缺少了楠原剛，但是，藉著這個出口能夠完成另一幅拼圖。宗像必須完成它。  
然而這個新產生的力量並不存在於宗像身上。他沒有感受到那激烈的情緒。他只是知道世界上有這樣的力量存在，而他身上並沒有。  
善條也好、日高也好，此刻他們的身體裡都充盈著必須往某處宣洩的能量，而宗像心中只有一個洞。

「以劍制劍，我等大義無霾！」楠原死後十五天，討伐敵人的戰役。新的拼圖已經有了雛型。  
可是，這是正確的嗎？  
這幅新的拼圖，會不會只是某種重大歪曲的起點？  
作為青之王，宗像總是能夠感覺到命運的存在。那並非像告示那麼明確，也不是霧裡看花似的茫然。那只是一種確信，在前行的途中得到驗證。（※註4）因此不管發生什麼事，即使是被石板選上這種程度的大事，他也從來不會受到驚嚇。雖然他不知道會發生什麼事，並沒有預言的異能，但他一直都知道命運就在那裡。  
可是楠原剛這件事，他心裡的洞告訴他：我不知道這是不是命運。  
也許，正確的是那幅有著楠原的拼圖，自己正帶領Scepter4走向錯誤的道路。也許，自己沒有預防到槍擊，是無法修正的錯誤，只會帶來更多的錯誤。也許，楠原根本不應該為自己擋下子彈，就讓自己死在那裡才是正確的。  
也許打一開始，宗像禮司成為青之王這件事就是一個必須修正的錯誤。沒有作為青之王的宗像禮司，就不會有楠原剛的死。  
自己最初確立的資訊「我是王」（※註5），也許，就是一切錯誤的開始。  
宗像想要知道答案。

為了知道答案，宗像找出了對策。  
善條剛毅，擁有超越個人意志，彰顯出天意的劍的男人。善條曾經在王權爆發之前殺死了前代青之王。那就是羽張的天命，宗像是這麼認為的。  
如今，宗像想要知道自己的天命是什麼，只能問善條的劍了。  
聽了自己對楠原之死的看法，善條徹底的被激怒了。激怒善條固然是故意的，但所說的話也是真心的。只是這些真心話是否同時也是正確的看法，要看接下來善條的行動。  
在楠原的身上，宗像曾感覺到和善條相同的某種東西。善條和楠原是同一類的存在。因此宗像才一直覺得，可以讓楠原繼承善條的惡鬼之血。  
宗像確定，此刻善條身上高漲著的力量，是善條自己的，但也不屬於善條。  
楠原替自己擋下子彈的那一刻，宗像不能確定，讓楠原這麼做的力量，是楠原的，但是否也屬於楠原？  
在善條的眼中，自己的樣子似乎和過去存在過的什麼人重疊了。在宗像的眼中，也看到了楠原，重疊在眼前的野獸身上。  
接著，善條的劍格開了以超音速飛來的狙擊子彈，救下了宗像。就像楠原曾經做過的那樣。  
原來如此。  
善條的劍不會失誤（※註6），所以和善條做出同樣反應的楠原也不會是失誤。為了救宗像而犧牲生命，這樣的楠原的劍彰顯出天意。楠原是正確的。  
每一件事都是正確的。新的拼圖也好、楠原的死也好、自己是王這件事也好。  
「宗像禮司」，也就是「青之王」，他的命運是繼續活下去。  
即使頭上懸掛著達摩克利斯之劍，身後有惡鬼緊盯，宗像也絲毫不會感到驚嚇。他已經知道了，命運就在這裡。

（已經失去的東西或許再也無法挽回，但是說不定，人從哪裡跌倒，就會從哪裡成長茁壯……）  
楠原擊中淡島那個夜晚，正要踏進浴室時，宗像在門外聽到楠原說了這段話。（※註7）  
在楠原死後，善條夜裡改去別的道場了。只有宗像彷彿被心裡的洞所驅使，有時候他還是會在半夜來到這裡。明明只能盯著沒幾顆星星的夜空看。  
曾經碰到過伏見，他說了一句：「你還真早就將那張鬼牌打出去啊。」（※註8）讓宗像愣了一下。伏見是知道「傘與炸彈」的譬喻，才這麼說的嗎？還是只不過是又一次慣例性的話中帶刺？  
但宗像沒有花多少時間就恢復鎮定。他已經知道命運的回答了。  
如今Scepter4變得更強了。一切都在正軌上。包含「楠原剛殉職」這塊碎片的現在這幅拼圖，是正確的。如此一來也能認為楠原的死是必須的。  
（在失去楠原隊員之後的現在，我的Scepter4才逐漸完成。）  
Scepter4的發展驗證了宗像對善條說過的話，驗證了「正確」和「命運」。  
只是──  
命運無關個人意志。  
即使有了現在這幅正確的拼圖，宗像還是想要完成那幅舊的拼圖。（※註9）

※註1：小說「Side Blue」中有說楠原剛的葬禮下著雨。楠原葬禮後，善條去找宗像時，宗像正把淋濕的上衣掛起來。  
※註2：漫畫「赤之回憶」第十二話，周防和安娜去吃飯的時候，背景裡在隔壁桌有出現楠原、日高、榎本三人。  
※註3：小說「Side Blue」最開頭第一段。  
※註4：小說「Side Blue」中，善條第一次看到宗像，感覺他對自己的命運必定有某種確信。  
※註5：出自小說「R:B」。宗像歷經墜機兼成王事件以後的結論。  
※註6：小說「Side Blue」中，羽張迅對善條的評價。我認為宗像對善條會有同樣的評價。  
※註7：宗像和善條在「Side Blue」尾聲的「接待室」中，宗像說楠原有說過類似於「失去手臂以後善條才完成」這類的話，但是小說中其他地方我沒有找到這樣的對話，所以應該是宗像進浴室以前聽到的。  
※註8：漫畫「青之日常第九話」，宗像半夜在道場門口坐著。對照同一話前面日高的回憶畫面，可以認定那就是平常楠原單獨強化練習時會去的道場。換句話說，那就是「Side Blue」中半夜場景的道場的可能性很高。  
另外漫畫「Dog & Cat」第三話有宗像半夜去道場騷擾善條的場面，顯示楠原死後，善條仍有半夜前往道場的習慣。考慮到善條幾乎不可能偷懶半夜不去道場，「青之日常第九話」中他應該要人在道場才對，那就只好認定是善條換了地方，宗像和伏見說話時他在別的道場了。  
由於兩部漫畫繪畫作者不同，無法確定道場外表不同是否是代表建物也不同。  
※註9：關於舊的拼圖是什麼模樣，除了「Side Blue」中宗像對楠原「繼承惡鬼之血」的培訓，還可以參考「全員K：楠原剛篇」中伏見的看法，楠原會改變組織氣氛。楠原對周遭人的影響力其實還不小，兩幅拼圖的面貌應該有很大的差異吧。  
※附註：本短篇充滿小說「Side Blue」的劇情。建議搭配觀看。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2017年5月9日初次發表於K吧

6-5留言如下：

玉五郎好厉害！宇宙第一飞猫！一想到宗像先生被围困在文件墙里莫名的很想笑！  
2017-05-08 20:42

雨留言如下：

伏见就在这么特殊的时刻被录用该说是运气还是不幸呢。  
2017-05-09 19:38  
沙也亞: 刚好和楠原错开了  
2017-5-10 15:49


	34. 6-6&如果讓宗像看守石板之室還有其他理由

**6-6**

在葦中學園的演說廳裡，綠之王對策會議上，在草薙提問懷疑白銀之王是否能夠帶領同盟對抗綠之王時，狗朗出面為白銀之王說話。（※註1）  
「這男人確實有那才幹。不只足智多謀，也具有領導力和判斷力。」狗朗說。  
（這個人到底是憑什麼得到夜刀神狗朗這麼高的評價呢？）宗像遠遠的看著狗朗，心裡這麼想。  
狗朗一番讚美之詞並沒有說服宗像。在宗像心中，白銀之王空有王的能力，行為則和「王」一點都配不上，甚至也不是可靠的人。  
可是，以「王」的身分撐起了日本的黃金之王國常路大覺，和對「王」絕對忠誠的無色之王盟臣夜刀神狗朗，都視他為朋友。憑什麼呢？  
明明就是個拋棄職責的人啊。明明就讓黃金之王失望了七十年啊。  
一年前，在體育場打倒夜刀神狗朗時，他質問過狗朗（※註2）。那時他覺得狗朗看起來就是被騙了，現在也還是這麼覺得。  
為了對抗Jungle，「青之王」和「白銀之王」合作是必須的。不過，「宗像禮司」個人絕對不會認同「伊佐那社」。

「對付綠之王的作戰會議」算是順利結束吧。散會的時候，草薙忍不住回頭看了一眼演說廳後排。  
青之王宗像禮司坐在所有人的最後面，和講台保持相當遙遠的距離。草薙總覺得他選擇那個位置，也表示了他的某種立場。  
宗像和伏見說過話就往出口走，伏見沒多久也跟著走了。他們沒有到講台邊和白銀之王說話就離開了。看那個氣氛，是要趕去哪裡工作吧。結果還是沒有機會跟他交談。  
草薙沒有機會和伏見說話，安娜也沒有機會和宗像私下說話。  
雖然也不能明確的說有什麼事情是非談不可的，但草薙的確覺得需要和他們談談。  
光靠淡島的轉述沒辦法知道真正情況，草薙總有些擔心。  
在會議進行中時，草薙曾經故意提出了質疑小白權威的問題，好讓小白可以順勢回答，趁機解除大家的疑慮。  
做這件事的時候，草薙想起了伏見。茶几同盟成立那天，伏見在Scepter4成員面前也做了同樣的事情，故意質疑宗像的決策，好讓宗像順勢回答。  
但是宗像並沒有像小白公開感謝草薙那樣，感謝伏見代表大家提問。當時的氣氛就是伏見在挑戰宗像，如此而已。  
伏見在Scepter4的立場沒問題嗎？伏見看起來不像會在意這種事，但草薙總是有點擔心。  
還有宗像——剛才的會議裡，仍然沒有提到宗像達摩克利斯之劍的問題。  
現在演說廳裡只剩下王和王底下最重要的盟臣，小白看著宗像離開的方向，說：「在中尉去世後，他一直負責壓制著石板的力量。那樣的重擔讓他消耗加劇……若是不用王之力壓制住石板，人類將會無限進化下去。過去中尉的工作被宗像桑繼承了。我們——特別是我，得好好感謝他才行。」  
在草薙、安娜和白銀王盟的人說話時，本來站在牆邊的淡島也轉身離開了。演說廳裡不再有Scepter4的人。

「伏見，我有話和你說。」伏見結束一件工作後，一回到駐地就被焦急的淡島拉走。  
在只有伏見和淡島兩人的休息室裡，淡島告訴伏見，他在綠之王對策會議結束後逗留時聽到的，白銀之王說的話。  
「所以那個人，一直在用王之力壓抑即將解放的石板？」伏見有些激動的問，聲音變高了。  
淡島點頭。  
會議上，白銀之王只說綠之王搶到石板以後會解放石板，沒說石板本身正在朝著解放發展。  
現在伏見總算知道事情是怎麼回事了。宗像一天到晚待在御柱塔是為了這件事，就是因為這樣達摩克利斯之劍才會越來越破碎——果然是石板造成的。  
伏見別開視線，不耐煩的向後擺了下頭，又咂舌，接著看著地板說：「他的盟臣還要等到別的王說出來，才能知道他在做些什麼——」  
「伏見——」  
「到現在他還是什麼都不說，表示在他看來，不需要我們——我們根本幫不上忙吧。」伏見的語氣逐漸平靜下來，變得有氣無力。  
「但是難道就這樣，這樣下去的話——」淡島急得幾乎要哭了。  
「我們不是『王』，只是『盟臣』。在圍繞著石板展開的棋賽裡，我們只是那個人的棋子，只能做好被交待的工作而已。」伏見說。  
淡島的臉失去血色，變得蒼白，說不出話來。  
伏見不覺得自己有辦法安慰淡島，他說：「我還有工作，失陪了。」然後扔下淡島，轉身離開休息室。  
他被交待了非常重要的工作，一定要做好。

※註1：本節是第二季第六集前半的時間點。  
※註2：第一季第七集的事情。

———我是分隔線———

**「如果」短篇 如果讓宗像看守石板之室還有其他理由**

三王會議結束，小白提出的作戰計畫得到了另外兩個王的支持，特別是得到了宗像同意，讓小白鬆了一口氣。散會後忍不住嘆氣。  
（真是不容易啊。）  
小白心想。  
宗像不信任他，這點顯而易見。而他也確實是在隱瞞些什麼。  
他在會議上說讓宗像看守御柱塔最頂端的石板之室，理由是要防止比水突破自己和安娜的防守，讓三人中戰力最強的宗像擔任最後防線。  
這不是真正的理由。  
真正的理由是，他在黃金之王的飛船上，透過鏡頭看到了先前Jungle綁架安娜、入侵御柱塔那時，宗像的行動。  
他看到宗像用青之力，沿著御柱塔外牆造出浮在空中的盤狀踏腳處（※註1），然後一步步的，沿著這些「階梯」一路爬上塔頂。  
那不停不停不停的在眾多踏腳處間奮勇跳躍的身影，看起來有種落寞的感覺。  
因為這樣子登塔花費許多時間，才會沒能趕上阻止雷公之術的第一次攻擊，直到第二發攻擊來了，才若無其事的從（比安娜位置更高的）上方出手。（※註2）  
是的，宗像不會飛。  
小白能夠控制重力飛行，安娜有火焰的翅膀，比水能夠「磁浮」，也有類似飛行的效果。  
只有宗像不會飛。  
讓宗像看守石板之室真正的理由是這個，對不會飛的宗像來說，朝高處移動追逐敵人太吃力，最好是一開始就待在最高處，必要時再向下移動。  
小白沒有說出這個真正的理由，因為他看到了，當宗像攀登御柱塔時，伏見對在場的青之盟臣們下了封口令。  
對於那個跳啊跳啊跳的，在Scepter4眾人視野中越變越小的身影，必須當成沒看到過！  
絕對不可以說出口，宗像不會飛！  
今天宗像的眼鏡經常反光，讓小白看不到宗像的表情。小白希望自己有成功瞞過宗像。身為王裡最會飛的一位，他比任何人都更加需要迴避這個話題。最好是根本不要讓宗像知道，自己有看到他登塔的樣子。  
然而，隔天，Scepter4以宗像的名義，送來一大箱紅豆泥作為表示同盟友好的禮物。  
小白不禁覺得，宗像什麼都知道吧。

※註1：第一季第十一集宗像有這麼做過  
※註2：劇場版裡，宗像上一次入鏡還站在地面上，下一次入鏡時已經到了和達摩克利斯之劍等高的地方，阻止雷公之術。  
※附註：讓我們看看以後會不會出現能飛的青之王。  
※2019加註：2016、2017年在K吧的連載就到這裡，之後貼出的都是 2019年初次發表了。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2017年5月11日初次發表於K吧

6-6留言如下：

不知道是不是因为淡岛小姐是女性的关系对待问题上更情感丰富些，倒是伏见同学看上去更成熟的很！  
2017-05-10 20:31  
沙也亞: 淡岛是开在Scepter4的一朵花！  
2017-5-11 14:42

如果讓宗像看守石板之室還有其他理由留言如下：

233333不会飞的蹦蹦跳跳的室长我脑补笑出来  
嗯，没事小白你要相信小黑能把那一箱红豆泥做成美味料理的23333  
2017-05-11 17:36

知道宗像不会飞莫名的想笑！不行了，先让我笑一会儿！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！那个蹦哒什么的其实也不错吧！小白先生您想的一点儿都没错，宗像先生什么都知道到！红豆泥很无比的甜！  
2017-05-11 19:00

现在才看到这篇文 细节好仔细写的好棒 等着更新  
2017-06-25 21:30

加油加油  
2017-07-16 10:47

室长生日顶一顶~~  
2017-10-01 11:00  
沙也亞: 眼镜日到了  
2017-10-1 14:54  
啊，捕捉楼主  
2017-10-1 19:57

从伏见分析贴那边过来，期待楼主的下文～～楼主的文风和日本轻文学小说的很像，果然是分析清了人物性格和情节结构后写文人设不容易崩呢，加油！  
2018-06-08 08:53

嗷嗷嗷刚刚重刷完K第二季，真的是越看感想越多，而且越看越喜欢伏西米还想写八伏的同人文怎么办！！！！  
重刷了第二季，真的是感慨万千啊_(:з」∠)_喜欢赤组的羁绊，那红色的火焰温暖而灼热，不过我的话，大概会害怕被灼伤吧？肯定是只敢远远看着呢。而且对于赤组的混乱的一面，大概也有些无法接受吧，某一方面来说，即使我渴望自由与温暖，却也循规蹈矩，遵从秩序呢。  
敬佩青组的秩序与大义，说实话，其实我很喜欢宗像礼司率领下的青组，为了心中的大义维持秩序什么的，与其说喜欢，不如说让我敬佩与渴慕吧。渴望着宗像礼司眼中所见的那个世界的未来——  
同时，我也理解并喜欢绿组。比水流所说的让每个人都拥有力量的未来，怎么说呢，的确是很乌托邦的想法。但是啊，我是一个普通人，拥有自私这种低劣情绪的普通人。从【自私的普通人】这一立场看待比水流所阐述的想法，我会选择他的立场——即使知道那样的未来会有很多悲伤，百分之九十九点九九的可能不会是幸福的，却愿意为了一丁点的可能而倾尽一切。  
因为啊，我希望在面对【达摩克利斯之剑坠落】这一灾难时，我、我的亲人、我的朋友，甚至是陌生人，能够拥有对抗灾难、保护自己与亲友、逃离灾难的能力。所以啊，为了这一愿望，我必定会明知不可为而为之，这就是我自私的想法。  
虽说如此，但是，倘若先行见识过青之王所维持的秩序，为了那份大义，即使内心的自私让我期待绿之王口中的设想，我也还是会选择坚守青组的大一吧——所以就很矛盾，奢望的太多，我真是过分贪婪，既喜欢赤色的温暖，又奢望绿色的未来，还敬慕青色的秩序。  
必须要选择的话，果然还是选我所敬佩的青之王吧——想要成为王下之臣，在他的带领下前进，不会再迷茫。  
等等我好像跑题了…？？？反正就是好喜欢大大写的文！么么哒么么哒！超喜欢的！  
2018-06-10 05:59

写的好赞！233333室长蹦蹦蹦上去不要太萌！  
然而我潜意识总觉得这不会是困扰……借鉴之前赤青打来打去很多都是在空中完成的，总觉得爬塔宗像应该是速度很快间隔很长的那种，并不一定会比其他王爬塔慢……王之力对身体的强化也很多呢。  
话说周防才是真不会飞的类型吧……虽然总说他是六翼大天使hhh，当然也许他的能力可以制造热气来借力，但是稳定的滞空倒是没见他做过呢。不过爬塔之类的也不会比宗像慢。  
总之虽然方式不一样但是飞行的目的都能达到呢。  
之前好像在哪看到的官访提到过周防最后也一定是会像口号那样什么都不留下（不过也是官访惯用的推测语气），大大对这个理解的太好了，以及这里情景的描写也很棒。虽然回顾这段真的是一把刀。  
ps.新的剧场版动画RB里室长和周防打的时候，感觉室长很长于速度的样子（真的好快），基本都是在突出室长的灵活和周防的力量。  
2018-10-18 12:54  
沙也亞: 尊在第二季开头有用爆炸在空中转向，所以大概、勉强可以算是会飞的吧。宗像滞空是很强，毕竟刚成王就把整架飞机滞留在天上。王的身体强化肯定是很多，看第二季宗像跳直升机，又和尊一起跳大楼……双王战斗都很好看啊！  
2018-10-19 23:03  
是的！最近又重温了一遍2333  
2018-10-20 01:58


	35. 7-1&機率為零

**7-1**

「站住！」永井追著頭戴綠色線條裝飾頭盔的人跑。他和Scepter4的同事分進合擊，很快包抄所有Jungle用戶，將他們全部打倒逮捕。  
「根據特異現象管理法……」「任務失敗，點數歸零！」  
完成所有逮捕程序，把人扔上囚車，接著又要去另一個地方支援。  
移動途中，永井抬頭看到車窗外的月亮。  
今晚的勤務就算遇上困難也無法申請支援，只能自己想辦法解決。因為Scepter4的主要戰力現在都集中在御柱塔防守德勒斯敦石板。包括青之王宗像禮司在內。  
Jungle會在今天晚上攻擊御柱塔。這件事是赤之王櫛名安娜說的。  
據說赤之王有特殊能力，所以她說的應該不會錯——話雖如此，永井還是覺得不舒服。Jungle難道就不會因應這一點作出改變嗎？還是一定會被預知到所以不如照原定計畫行動——  
想了又想，永井最後得出結論，連「王」都認同了赤之王的判斷，自己卻還覺得不滿意，是因為自己對這個同盟本身就不滿意。  
跟吠舞羅同盟，因為局勢必須如此。好吧他接受，他也知道這是沒辦法的事，但是為什麼指揮的是白銀之王？白銀王盟一直沒啥用，現在到底憑什麼給他們下指示？還有赤之王，不就是一群任性妄為引發災難，事情過了又裝沒事的傢伙嗎？「王」劍上的裂痕就是他們害的啊。一點歉意都沒有表示啊。  
永井知道是自己心胸太狹窄了。「王」沒有要求追究的事情，他也不該去在意。可是就是嚥不下這口氣。  
他想起伏見。想起「王」宣布同盟那天晚上，伏見說的話。不知怎麼的讓他感覺好多了。  
至少還是有人跟他想法一樣。  
其實他一開始很討厭伏見猿比古的。這個人比自己晚加入Septer4，還是前吠舞羅成員。剛開始他也是像現在說服自己接受同盟一樣，不停告訴自己「『王』覺得伏見猿比古可以用就是可以用，永井，是你心胸太狹窄了！」  
時間長了以後他發現，工作上的問題只要碰到伏見就會一下子解決，才開始欣賞這個人。慢慢才能說服自己「伏見比你有用，他當NO.3是當然的。」  
同盟那天晚上，伏見對著「王」說話時，自己在台下心想：「是啊就是這樣，伏見猿比古說的沒錯！」  
即使最後伏見的意見沒有被採納，光是有人把這些事提出來，就讓他感覺好多了。「王」聽完伏見說的話，並且認真回應，彷彿永井自己的質疑也得到了回應，使他對同盟也比較沒那麼牴觸了。  
目前同盟的狀況看起來是好處多於壞處，不過三方的合作還會更加深入，例如這次的御柱塔防衛線。  
「如果同盟有什麼問題，伏見先生會提出的吧。室長會認真聽伏見先生說的話，然後妥善回應的吧。」永井心想。於是他安心下來，專注在勤務上。

「島袋，集合時間要到了，你要去嗎？」吠舞羅的夥伴這麼問。  
島袋坐在路邊的水泥護欄上。他把手中的空鋁罐捏扁，扔進垃圾桶中。他猶豫了一下要不要站起來，還是繼續這樣窩在路邊度過這個晚上。  
三王同盟——他對這東西當然是一點好感也沒有。先不說那個白銀之王，為什麼他要幫助殺害尊哥的人們啊？  
可是想起幹部們宣布這件事那天晚上，八田哥那拼命說服大家的樣子，又覺得自己不出點力的話，很對不起的樣子。是在對不起誰、為什麼對不起，自己也說不清楚，就是覺得這樣不對。  
八田哥有多為吠舞羅著想、有多重視他們的「王」安娜，島袋非常清楚。八田哥總是有話直說、藏不住情緒，他希望大家在這件事上幫忙安娜，絕對是真誠的。  
因為這樣，即使大家還是討厭藍衣服的，還是很多人跟著八田哥，和藍衣服的合作了。  
然後，幾次合作過後，聽參加的那些人說，藍衣服的其實人還不壞的樣子。聽說他們也相當撓勇善戰、值得尊敬。  
島袋剛開始還堅持不肯參加，直到這幾天才開始拗不過夥伴邀請，幫忙打了兩場。合作起來的感覺的確不錯，他打得很痛快。  
據說今晚是最重要的，需要最多人手幫忙守護街頭。  
想起八田的眼神。島袋決定站起來。  
不是為了藍衣服的。是為了八田哥和安娜。  
他和夥伴一起前往他們分配到的保護區域。

伏見人在青雲寮，準備稍後前往御柱塔。  
如果石板被搶走，他可能就不會再回來青雲寮了。要把該帶走的東西都帶走。  
不想被人亂翻的個人物品要處理掉，筆電裡不想被看到的資料也先毀掉……放一點想讓別人看到的東西好了。  
他打開其中一個抽屜。那個抽屜裡除了一把小刀，別的什麼都沒有。他把小刀放進暗器袋裡，放在最深處。  
這樣，只有在他其他所有小刀都用完，投出最後一把時，才會是這把刀。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 機率為零**

「流，你又沒吃早餐！」磐舟提著購物袋回來，看到桌上動也沒動的食物，忍不住喊了起來。  
「抱歉，磐先生，我太沉迷了。我現在吃。」流從輪椅中伸出機器手臂，開始吃東西。但在這同時，他眼前的螢幕畫面仍然一樣，沒有改變。  
把買回來的食材放進冰箱後，磐舟走到流旁邊，看他正在看的畫面：「這次又是什麼東西啊？聊天紀錄？怎麼會讓你看到入迷——啊，這個，還滿有趣的。」仔細看以後，磐舟笑了起來。聊天紀錄的主人聊著征服地球、進軍宇宙的話題。「是小孩子吧。小孩子的想像力真了不起。」  
「為什麼說是小孩子呢？」流的眼睛轉向磐。露出些微疑惑的表情。  
「疑？說為什麼——」磐歪了下頭：「就是感覺啊。大人不會這麼認真的說這種話啦。」  
「為什麼大人就不會說這種話呢？」流歪頭問。  
「你說為什麼——」這下磐也有點答不出來了。  
「這是前陣子的『驚喜派對』裡，打擾我們遊戲的國中生，他們的聊天紀錄。」  
「啊，那個啊——」磐想起來了，當時流入侵伏見和八田的通訊系統，複製走了他們所有的聊天紀錄。  
流的目光再次轉回到螢幕上，由於反射螢幕光源，他的眼中閃閃發亮。「我想要他。」  
「你說伏見？你是說過他的實力不錯，你很期待，可是——」磐的聲音一下子提高：「不可能的吧。他都加入吠舞羅了。而且你已經被他討厭了。」  
「被討厭？為什麼？」流再次用疑惑的眼神看向磐。  
「你自己查出來的啊。你不是說，你查到之前在測試訊息篩檢系統的時候，有把在背地裡罵八田的話傳給他本人過。你對他們做過這種事，他們肯定討厭你了。」  
「這是否定的。」流眼裡的疑惑消失了。目光直直的看著磐說。  
磐知道這樣的神情。這是「王」的眼神。是對自己的道路毫無疑惑，只堅持自己的道路的王才有的眼神。  
流說：「就因為我曾經把在背地裡說壞話的訊息傳給他本人，他才有機會察覺自己正和不適合自己的人交朋友。因為我的行為，八田才擺脫了在背地裡說他壞話的假朋友，交到別的不會說他壞話的朋友。」  
磐想起來了，當初流在測試訊息篩檢系統時，發現一大堆人都在背後說親朋好友的壞話。當流決定把這些訊息傳給被說壞話的本人時，磐試圖阻止過，但是流當時也是像現在這樣，認為這樣是對的，堅決要做。  
（因為不知道這些事情，他們才困在虛假的關係之中。他們應該要知道這些事情，才能開啟更多的可能性。就如你所說，會有人因此受傷，或許也會有人一蹶不振，但是收到這些訊息以後，要如何行動或是不行動，都是他們本身的選擇。根據他們的選擇，也可能會抓住因此展開的可能性，走向不同的道路。）當時流是這麼說的。  
而現在的流認為，八田和那些人絕交，和伏見成為朋友，證明了他是對的。  
磐思考著，自己實在沒有資格否定流說的話。他已經決定要支持流的目標。既然流——綠之王——認為這樣是對的，他就不會去否定。  
「既然你這麼說——」磐搔搔臉頰，決定不再提這件事了。他轉移話題：「不過他們兩個看起來感情不錯喔，你只想要其中一個吧。」  
「這是肯定的。」流說：「雖然他們加入了吠舞羅，但是，伏見成為我的盟臣的可能性並不為零。」流停了一下，說：「他們不再是朋友的可能性，也不為零。」

※附註：本短篇提到的事情都在小說LSW中。我總覺得，流這個角色的一大特色是：沒有惡意卻導致很大的傷害。所以對於他當初為什麼要傳罵人訊息給被罵的本人，我想應該也沒有惡意吧，說不定還是為了大家好才做的。  
對於流為什麼想要伏見，除了認同工作能力之外，官方沒有明確說明。但是我覺得，過去那個在小世界裡作夢的伏見，和追求不可思議夢想的流，這點上應該是有所共鳴。他們都想改變當前的世界。所以我採用了「流看到伏見和八田的對話紀錄而想要伏見」這樣的個人設定。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2019年9月14日初次發表於LOFTER

留言如下：

「我的流|･ω･｀)果然我最喜欢的王是他啊」


	36. 7-2&賭上性命

**7-2**

御芍神紫和五條須久那已經入侵御柱塔了，就如同自己的預測……小白心想。比水的力量雖然強大，但是有限。他必須先派盟臣減少他抵達塔頂前的阻礙，否則他的力量在破解御柱塔防禦機制的途中就會耗掉大半，剩餘力量不足以打倒三個王。  
然後，小白、小黑和貓兒會在這裡擋住御芍神，讓御芍神無法毀壞所有的防禦機制。  
雖然這是戰鬥、不是郊遊，但是貓兒就像大家一起出去玩一樣開心的擁抱小白和小黑。  
不管今晚會發生什麼事，絕對不能讓他們受到傷害。小白下定決心。  
鐵門被斬開了，現身的人卻不是御芍神，出現在小白面前的是個孩子，五條須久那。  
（這下青赤王盟那邊沒問題嗎？）小白馬上想到這個問題。這表示御芍神去了青赤盟臣那邊吧。御芍神是連王都不能掉以輕心的對手，靠盟臣能擋得下來嗎？  
小白思考這些問題，但沒有表露出來。他不可以露出擔憂的表情，會影響小黑和貓兒的。表面上，他仍是一副游刃有餘的樣子。  
小黑和五條纏鬥許久，一直沒有把五條打倒。小白看得出來，小黑沒有拿出實力。如果小黑拿出實力，五條很快就倒了。但是五條並不弱，小黑想快速放倒五條就不能手下留情。那樣五條可能一輩子都別想再站起來了。  
小黑沒辦法對孩子這麼做。所以小黑沒有拿出全力。  
怎麼辦？要自己出手嗎？那也一樣，可能更糟。因為自己無法下手而讓王出手重創兒童，這小黑更不能接受的吧。  
沒辦法了，只能和貓兒合作，儘快消耗五條的體力，讓他出現大破綻，讓小黑可以不導致重傷就拿下五條。  
然後就要趕緊去支援青赤盟臣。

青赤盟臣在預定的地點夾擊御芍神（本來是要在那裡夾擊五條的），但是這時候傳來綠之王出現的訊息。御芍神立刻撤退，把五條也一起帶走了。  
小白趕緊往上移動。要和安娜會合阻擋綠之王。  
藉由伏見調度御柱塔的防禦機制，綠之王走的路上所有防禦機制都是全新的。綠之王的盟臣為他先開拓的路沒有任何意義。  
突破這些防禦機制會消耗大量的王之力，為了保留對抗三個王所需的力量，比水應該要謹慎的、最低限度的使用力量。  
但是小白在爬升途中，看到比水破壞過的痕跡，卻顯示比水現在是毫無保留的使出全力。  
這樣的話，比水爬升的速度會比小白預期的更快。在小白和安娜會合以前，比水就會先對上安娜了。安娜一個人擋不住使出全力的比水，會瞬間被突破。  
比水會一路暢行無阻的直接前往頂樓。  
於是小白也直接前往頂樓。

在頂樓的石板之間，作為最後防線的宗像擊倒了力量耗盡的比水。戰鬥乍看之下已經結束，但是接著，預料之外的第五個王出現了。  
灰之王。小白知道這個王，中尉曾經和他討論過這個王，也說過現在灰王之位是誰擔任並不明朗。  
小白應該早點和宗像談灰王的事情的，也應該事先和宗像商討對灰王戰鬥的對策，但是宗像和小白一直都只保持最低程度的交流，小白沒有機會「離題」和宗像說這些看似沒有急迫性的話題。  
在灰王放出的霧中，小白找不到宗像在哪裡。方向感距離感全都混亂了，靠眼睛和耳朵判斷的方向也未必是真的。  
（宗像桑！宗像桑！）即使非常擔心宗像的情況，小白也無計可施。小黑和貓兒可以藉由同源的王之力找到小白。但是這裡沒有宗像的盟臣，小白沒辦法用同樣的方式找到宗像。  
安娜因為感應到灰王的絕望而倒下。小白只能保護安娜。  
當宗像驅散灰霧的瞬間，看著灰王手中蓄勢待發的鎗，小白面臨困難的抉擇。  
他應該要上去當宗像的盾，擋住灰王的鎗擊嗎？  
如果他這麼做了，灰王的會不會改向已經無力自保的安娜開這一鎗？  
安娜會受到嚴重的傷害……小白希望任何人都不要死。  
只能希望宗像能擋下這一擊了。  
鎗響之後，宗像的佩刀斷成兩截。頭頂上藍色的達摩克利斯之劍一下子布滿裂痕。  
灰王笑著，用一擊破壞了保護石板的強化玻璃。  
強大的衝擊力道捲起煙塵，透過屋頂上的大洞噴往室外。  
小白、安娜、宗像全都被吹飛出去，撞上牆壁。  
安娜倒在地上一動不動。宗像剩下的半截佩刀也脫手，靠牆坐著站不起來。他身上的青之力一下出現一下消失，陷入狂暴的混亂中。現在宗像光是控制力量就用盡全力了，無法作戰。  
只剩小白一個人打不過灰王。  
灰王笑著站在石板上，看著小白，炫耀手中的鎗。如果小白還敢有任何動作，就隨便打他們兩個任何一人。  
於是，小白只能眼睜睜的看著御芍神和五條將石板綁上直升機，然後灰王扛著比水，從空中離開。

磐離開後，霧也消失了。小白馬上跑到安娜旁邊確認她的情況。安娜發出悶哼，然後張開眼睛，坐起來甩甩頭，接著看向宗像。  
宗像半跪著，咬牙壓抑青之力。不知道過了多久，他身上的力量終於穩定下來。小白趨前想扶宗像站起來，但是宗像看都沒看他一眼，逕自整理好衣服，把佩刀撿回來收進刀鞘，然後面向石板之間的出入口站定。從頭到尾，宗像冷峻的表情就像小白不存在一樣。  
青赤盟臣在這時候趕到。  
赤之盟臣立刻包圍安娜，八田的大嗓門問著：「沒事嗎？安娜，有沒有受傷？」  
淡島看到地上的大洞，擔憂的看向宗像。  
「淡島君，如妳所見，石板被Jungle搶走了。我和赤之王都受了傷。」宗像說這些事的語氣，彷彿他不過是在談論一場剛下過的雨：「在這裡沒有事情能做了，我們回地面上吧。」  
安娜稍微推開八田，往宗像的方向跨一大步，想說些什麼。淡島還沒能從震驚中恢復，而呆立在原地。宗像不管他們，自己邁步走了出去。  
他的盟臣愣了一下才趕緊跟上。  
小白看著宗像離開，咬牙低頭，挫敗感和不知道該從何改善這一切的懊惱佔據心頭。  
然後，小黑和貓兒來了。他們跑向小白，確認他沒有受傷，給他打氣。  
安娜告訴小白：「還不是結束。我們還沒放棄。」  
小白再次打起精神。是的，不能就這麼結束。石板還沒有解放。  
宗像也還活著。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 賭上性命**

事情發生的那一瞬間，須久那的腦袋瞬間空白了一下。  
不可能的吧……不會的吧……這種事……  
雖然全心全意想要否定，Scepter4那些人接下來的行動，卻表示那是事實。  
須久那在他和夥伴們的基地裡，看著流的螢幕上，顯示出監視器的即時畫面，藍衣服的人將楠原剛的屍體放進屍袋裡運走。  
有人死了。因為Jungle而死的。  
真的意識到這件事後，噁心感瞬間猛烈的湧了上來。  
須久那吐了。

那之後，須久那連續好幾餐幾乎不吃東西，也不怎麼說話。他本能想逃避他的夥伴們，於是常常在地下基地到處晃，只偶爾出現在客廳裡。  
其他人很擔心須久那。  
這天，須久那又沒吃什麼東西，就說「我吃飽了」然後離開客廳。  
「要是小須久那繼續這樣不吃東西的話，身體會壞的。」看著須久那留在桌上，裝滿炸雞塊的盤子，紫蹙眉偏頭說。  
「連炸雞塊都不吃的話，我也想不出辦法了。」磐一臉擔憂的說：「他可是發育期啊。」  
「炸雞塊，吃掉！」總之琴坂接收了。  
「須久那為什麼沒有食慾呢？」流不能理解：「是不是應該讓他做一次全身健康檢查？」  
「問題應該不是出在身體吧。」磐苦笑。在他看來原因很明顯。  
「那是為什麼？磐先生，請告訴我你的看法。」流說。  
「那是因為，第一次看到人死啊。」磐說：「雖然不是他殺的，可是跟我們有關，就像是他殺的一樣啊。」  
「為什麼像是他殺的？開鎗的人不是他。」流疑惑的問。  
「唉呦，這是感覺的問題啦！感覺！」磐覺得真的很難向流解釋。  
「總之要想想辦法才行。」紫說：「初次殺人後的衝擊啊——這時候就應該來點療癒的東西。像是在加入芳香精油的熱水裡泡澡。」  
「須久那應該不會用你的方式放鬆吧。有沒有什麼他喜歡的東西啊？」磐問：「總不能讓他喝我的酒啊。」  
「電玩——可是他最近也不打電玩了——」流思考著，從他對須久那所知的一切裡搜尋答案：「——貓。」  
「什麼？」磐皺起眉頭。  
「須久那喜歡貓。」流以平板的語調說明事實。他知道須久那養過貓。  
「貓啊，有名的療癒者呢。」紫捧著臉頰，露出淺淺的微笑。  
「這個地方不是很適合養貓，不過為了須久那的話——」磐手叉胸前，認真思考。  
琴坂吃光了炸雞塊，抬頭說：「討厭貓！貓會抓鳥！為了須久那，忍耐！」

須久那在空蕩蕩的地底下，漫無目的的晃蕩。  
這樣下去不行。噁心的感覺揮之不去，侵蝕入骨，在深處累積凝結。他覺得自己快爆炸了。  
不能這樣下去。必須做點什麼。他下定決心，回到客廳。  
結果看到客廳中間有一隻小小的黑貓。  
紫趴在地上，一手托腮一手拿著毛刷在逗小貓。磐在開罐頭準備貓食。琴坂躲在流肩膀上，盡量靠後，縮成一團。  
「這是怎麼回事？怎麼會有貓？」明明下了重大決心才回來的，看到的卻是這麼一幅讓人脫力的景象，須久那的肩膀垮了下來。  
「須久那，歡迎回來。」流率先回答：「這是貓。我們想治療你，所以找來的。」  
「治療我？」  
「肯定的。貓是具有療癒作用的生物。可以治療你的食慾不振。」  
這幾天一直沉浸在自己的情緒裡，須久那沒想到、沒注意到，其他人都在擔心他。須久那失笑：「我沒事啦。只是在想事情。」正好，就這樣把話說開來吧。須久那正色面對流，其他人注意到氣氛變了，也安靜下來看向他們。  
「流，你說過，你要創造一個人人都以自己為王的世界。」  
「肯定的。」  
「我決定把一切賭在你身上，雖然我只有這一條命。」須久那回憶起那一天，他們在迦具都隕坑邊的對話（※註一）。「這一點，對其他人來說也是這樣的吧。不管是非時院、吠舞羅、Scepter4……所有人都是賭上性命在為自己的王而戰的。我們參與的，本來就是這種危險的遊戲。  
「所以，我不會因為這次這件事退縮的。可能會死這件事，對每個人來說都是一樣的。就連你們也一樣。如果我們輸了，你們、還有我，也可能會被Scepter4或是非時院殺死。沒錯吧？」  
「肯定的。」流說：「如果有那個機會，黃金之王和青之王一定會殺死我。」  
「說得這麼直白好嗎？」磐苦笑。  
「這是事實。」  
「所以，我不會為了那些人死去這件事覺得抱歉。但是，如果你們死了，我也——」須久那沉默了一下，他懷疑自己能否做到。但是，這不是能不能的問題，是必須做到，否則他就等於在否定流的一切。  
「——我也不會恨他們。」  
「肯定的。」流說著，露出難以察覺的微笑。  
須久那放鬆的笑了出來。這時候，肚子發出了咕嚕咕嚕的聲音。  
磐笑了：「等我一下，馬上給你準備吃的。我多做一些，大家一起吃吧。大家一起吃飯才香啊！」  
「須久那，現在的你，很美喔。」紫笑著捧起小貓。  
「炸雞！美味！」琴坂張開翅膀點菜。於是小貓注意到他，揮舞著爪子想抓琴坂。紫趕緊把小貓帶遠，琴坂嚇得飛到吊燈上面去。  
「須久那沒事了，這樣的話，貓該怎麼辦呢？貓跟琴坂沒辦法一起養啊。」磐苦笑。  
「幫他找人收養吧。」在等待磐上菜的期間，流趁機進行下一階段的計劃：「那之前，可以讓他幫我們出一個任務。」  
於是幾天後，在「接待室」裡，宗像和善條看到脖子上戴著綠色項圈的小黑貓。（※註二）

※註一：出自綠組小說。  
※註二：出自青組小說。然後貓被善條收養了。  
※附註：本短篇標題的賭上性命，是五條在御柱塔中對戰小黑時的台詞。也是綠組小說尾聲的重點。  
直到綠組小說完結，須久那都還沒殺過人。但在二期的須久那，我並不想質疑他是否有為流殺人的覺悟。我認為二期的須久那是作好一切覺悟的。這個短篇試著將綠組小說完結後到二期中間，須久那的心境變化補上。  
楠原剛死時須久那已經是Jungle的J級了，我覺得這件事不可能瞞著他。那麼以他的性格（在綠組小說中，他做完拍照任務，和彥太郎兩人察覺Jungle危險性時，說兩人臉上都沒了笑容。我覺得他是有一般人的感受性的），肯定會有所反應。  
由於官方會迴避特別殘酷的部分，所以讀者目前仍然不知道黃金之王會怎麼評論安娜被拿來做人體實驗的事情。我想讀者大概也沒機會知道綠組會怎麼評論楠原剛為保護宗像而死的事情。我就用自己的想法去寫了。  
須久那在After Story裡主動讓安娜打他，又拒絕打回去，我想他是知道的，多多良和尊等同是Jungle殺死的。流確實有被怨恨、被殺死的理由。  
同時我也設法解釋為什麼須久那可以做到不報復茶几同盟的人。畢竟一般來說，同時失去兩個家人時，這個年紀的孩子是沒有餘裕想那麼多的。「其實早就想過這件事了，早有心理準備了。」是我想到的合理的解釋。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2019年9月15日初次發表於LOFTER


	37. 7-3A/B/C&偏食者的獨白．終

**7-3（Side：A）**

不知道安娜發生了什麼事，玻璃珠的通訊突然就斷了。伏見不知道御柱塔裡發生了什麼事。  
「快點確認室長安危！」伏見下令。他抬頭看向御柱塔，不能確定石板現在怎樣了，如果真的是他想的那樣的話——「保險還真是少不得啊。」伏見脫口而出。  
在接獲回報說宗像安全無虞後，伏見沒有馬上趕去見他。他先做好自己的工作，整理好交給他的現場報告，完成追蹤直升機的分析，將御柱塔的防禦系統恢復連線，然後才去找宗像。  
在整理報告的時候，他也知道了御柱塔裡發生的事情。  
那麼，接下來他該做的事，就是離開Scepter4，投奔Jungle陣營了吧。該怎麼辦才好呢。伏見一面走一面思考。要直接對著特務隊宣告：「你們太弱了，我受夠了！」甩手離開嗎？他們會有什麼反應啊？如果沒有像我需要的反應那樣生氣的話——應該會生氣的吧——  
然後，在前方發現了吠舞羅的人。伏見聽到了他們說的話。  
都到這種時候了，還擺出一副「大家都努力過了，所以不要責怪誰，這是所有人的共同責任」，這種和樂融融的態度。  
這就是吠舞羅，而這讓伏見頓時無名火起。這可是敗戰了啊！給我好好反省啊！  
忍不住要出言譏諷。  
「你們的王要是打贏灰王不就沒事了嗎？」八田反唇相譏。  
伏見彷彿聽見了腦中「喀答」一聲。在走到這裡的路上，不想去考慮的事情，被說出來了。  
是啊，宗像怎麼可以打輸呢。滿口大義卻是這種結局。之前做過的一切如今都成了裝腔作勢。  
「你說得對，我也失望透了。」失去了繼續挑釁吠舞羅的興致。伏見從八田旁邊走過。  
「他可是你的王耶！就不能放尊重點嗎！」八田吼著。  
這就是一般人的看法吧。對於自己的王，是不可以有話直說的。所以該如何讓Scepter4的人做出自己需要的生氣反應，伏見知道答案了。  
往前走了幾步，伏見回頭，對八田笑了起來：「這下事情越來越有趣了，你可要跟緊我啊。」  
等我前往Jungle之後，三王同盟的人誰都沒辦法找到我了。你也是一樣。  
你試試看，來找我，好嗎？

伏見找到宗像待著的指揮車。淡島忙著善後工作，只有特務隊的人在這裡守衛。這樣正好，淡島在的話就棘手了。可能會被中斷或是拉開。特務隊的人的話，沒有人有能力阻止自己。  
醫生離開後，伏見在車外，向車內的宗像搭話。特務隊的人緊張的在一邊聽。  
伏見心想，總之就把自己的不滿當眾對宗像全部說出來，這樣就對了，這樣就可以惹火旁聽的一般人了吧。  
宗像的回應是：「如果你只是來批評的，就退下吧。我累了。」  
（累了？）伏見想起宗像曾經無數次說過的：王是不會累的。  
所以，你已經猜到我在做什麼了吧。  
來演出一齣好戲吧。  
不用在意他人目光（不如說看的人越多越好），不用審慎挑選用辭（盡可能越尖銳越好），伏見盡情的責備宗像。  
「你似乎對這次締結同盟頗有微詞，如今作戰失敗了想必你也很痛快吧？」  
這就是要我說很痛快的指示了對吧？伏見接住宗像拋過來的球，跟著罵了下去：「何止是作戰，看到你輸更痛快！」  
「伏見先生，說過頭了！」身後傳來日高的聲音。  
我說的都是真的，你們憑什麼要我住口？伏見轉頭的同時，打算對著膽敢阻止他的人開罵（※註一）。他以為他會看到譴責他的目光，看到對於他竟敢「侮辱我們的王」而投來的怨恨視線。  
他以為他會收到滿滿的敵意。  
結果，不是。  
他們的眼神裡有對伏見怒火的畏懼，有對宗像情況的不安，就是沒有應該出現的敵意。  
伏見原本準備說出口的傷人的話，突然吐不出來了。  
必須離開Scepter4，加入Jungle才行，要把對話往那個方向拉才行——伏見勉強的、趕緊說出：「既然你是這麼半途而廢的人，那麼我要走人了。」  
剛才本來還覺得罵得很暢快的，突然渾身不自在起來了。快點結束吧，快點讓我離開吧。  
「想走就走吧……」  
很好，就是這樣——  
「反正你本來就是個叛徒。」  
彷彿聽見什麼重要東西破碎的聲音。  
接下來從宗像口中聽見的每一句話，都像是用燒紅的烙鐵往心臟上壓下去。  
視野一片血紅。完全失去了語言能力。無法反駁、無法反唇相譏。發冷的手不由自主的伸向了佩刀。  
差點就要往宗像砍過去了。  
到底是因為還記得這是在演戲，還是是因為很清楚自己殺不了宗像，只會被反過來打一頓，才把佩刀插在車門上呢？自己也無法確定。  
總之，做出動作以後也稍微冷靜了一點，按照預定把制服外套給捨棄了，轉身離開那個地方。  
接下來只要按照預定行動就可以了。將身上剩下的制服扔掉，換上早就藏在別處的衣服。拿到事先藏好的錢。  
還有，要加入Jungle。  
即使很清楚這是任務，雖然一刻不停的進行這項工作，卻沒有辦法專心。宗像說過的話：「你本來就是個叛徒。」反反覆覆的，無數次重新躍上心頭，揮之不去。  
伏見按下登入Jungle的按鈕。  
作為Scepter4一員，開始執行不擇手段奪回石板的任務，同時「那我就繼續當個叛徒吧。」這樣的心意也無法抑制的湧現。這樣就好了吧。  
既然是如此真實的心意，Jungle就看不出來破綻了吧。  
從Jungle頁面得知最新的青之王監視情報。今晚宗像不在駐地，將會在醫院做進一步檢查。  
這是「還想拿什麼趁現在去拿」的意思吧。伏見笑了起來。  
他潛入Scepter4監牢，釋放平坂道反。

※註一：動畫中這個地方仔細聽，伏見剛回頭時有從喉嚨發出威嚇音，然後才變成愕然音。他回頭時本來打算對特務隊開罵的，結果看到了同伴的表情才轉為愕然。

———我是分隔線———

**7-3（Side：B）**

石板被搶走了。伏見已經知道這件事了吧。離開御柱塔，在接受治療的時候，宗像把之後會發生的事情都想了一遍。  
必須把石板搶回來。  
伏見應該會開始行動，執行我的指令。他應該會加入Jungle，這是最能確實找到石板位置的方法，也是唯有伏見能執行的任務。  
那麼，要順利脫離Scepter4，並且讓Jungle相信他和Scepter4真的一刀兩斷了，伏見應該會想到，要和同伴間發生摩擦，來增加說服力吧。  
他會採取什麼方式和同伴發生摩擦呢？  
當伏見在指揮車外，質問自己關於灰王的事情時，宗像明白了。是採取和我吵架的方式吧。  
做得好，這的確是最好的方法。來演出一齣好戲吧。  
剛開始一切都很順利。我知道伏見說這些話的真正意思。沒有先考慮對付灰王的對策，的確是我的疏失，我應該要注意。但其他人聽不懂的吧。其他人只會知道伏見在罵我，在罵他的王。  
伏見很好的接住我拋去的球，用周遭人不能接受的字眼責備我。  
接下來只要伏見和特務隊起爭執，乾脆打起來，就可以在表面上背叛Scepter4了。  
可是，伏見突然熄火了。  
這樣不行。伏見如果就用這種方式離開Scepter4，會無法說服Jungle他是真心的。這是冒死的潛入任務，這樣伏見會被殺的。  
我必須對伏見施壓讓他崩潰，根據我對他的了解，選擇最傷人的說法。  
我必須罵他是叛徒。  
宗像轉過頭，不敢看伏見的表情。  
這是為了大義。  
宗像控制住自己，把這場戲演完。  
之前就在想了，伏見，為什麼你明明有能力和我一起維持大義，卻總是自認為幫不上我的忙，將自己定義為一個棋子呢？你明明不是會輕易放棄自己立場的人，卻甘願讓周遭人把你視為牆頭草。你的一切都在石板的世界、王的世界裡，你是全力在付出的，卻擺出好像你什麼都不在乎，隨時會離開這裡的樣子。  
雖然有這麼多的想法，但從來沒有機會說過。如今只能以最傷人的方式，近乎反話的說出來了。  
就算被砍也是當然的。  
最後看了一眼伏見的表情。我說的話收效了。他近乎崩潰，但沒有砍過來。將外套掛在佩刀上，離開了。  
「隨他去吧。」  
這樣就可以了。這樣Jungle就無法懷疑伏見了。  
這樣他才有機會完成Scepter4一員的職責。  
雖然也有可能，他就這麼離開Scepter4了。

———我是分隔線———

**7-3（Side：C）**

在御柱塔裡，和安娜會合，準備攔阻綠之王時，八田感覺，只要大家和王在一起就沒有問題。  
同時他也產生了疑問，青之盟臣們，不會想和自己的王站在同一處嗎？還是說，青之王，不想和自己的盟臣一起應戰嗎？一個人待在最高處，青之王到底在想什麼啊？  
不小心把疑惑說出口了，因此讓淡島難過了，覺得自己真是活該被草薙哥打。  
伏見的位置離王更遠，甚至不在塔裡。這可是他背叛尊哥才跟到的王啊，他這樣子都不會有不滿的嗎？  
最近，八田開始努力的，將每一件事都試著從不同的角度去思考。從伏見的角度來看，會不會，青之王真的有什麼優點是吸引伏見的？  
想不出答案。總之只能繼續想。該去想的事情，努力去想是很重要的，八田現在明白這點了。  
御柱塔之戰結束了，打輸了，石板被搶走了，還在塔底下跟猴子吵了一架。  
（你可要跟緊我啊。）什麼跟什麼？完全聽不懂啊！莫名其妙！可是，總覺得那傢伙哪裡不對勁。好像再也見不到面了的樣子。不可能的吧，明天，又會站在那裡不停的出口譏諷人的吧。  
那之後，草薙把吠舞羅眾人解散，讓大家回去休息。雖然已經很晚了，可是戰鬥後的亢奮，還有受傷後特別渴望和同伴待在一起的情緒，導致八田和很多人都沒有回自己家，而是聚集在吠舞羅酒吧裡打發時間。  
八田已經聽在塔外的同伴說了，青之王的劍大幅破碎的事情。  
那傢伙知道這件事了嗎？到底該不該為猴子擔心？  
所以「你可要跟緊我啊」到底是什麼意思啦？  
想到腦子要燒了也沒有答案。只能暫停一下，讓腦子降個溫。  
然後，草薙哥收到了電話。  
「好像是跟Scepter4鬧翻，然後失蹤了。」  
八田站起來問：「怎麼回事啊？」  
草薙向淡島問來更多細節，據說是和青之王吵架了。  
吵架？八田想都沒想過有人會跟自家王吵架。猴子居然和青之王發生這種事？  
八田就這麼站著，愣了很久很久。他根本不知道該怎麼去想這件事，找不到可以開始想的角度。

※附註：寫7-3又讓我想起當時追新番的記憶。該集播出時，宗像罵叛徒那一段，我在螢幕前跟伏見一句一句同步心碎。導致我整個人接下來整整兩周都有點怪怪的。  
就因為這裡的震撼才導致我寫了伏見分析文。身為一個熱愛潛水極少發言的人，我平常不太寫感言這類東西的，就算要寫也不長。目前為止我看過的所有作品裡，就只有K poject的伏見猿比古讓我認真的寫了分析。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 偏食者的獨白．終**

……這世上有著各式各樣的人，每一個人都有不同的性格和好惡。同樣的東西，在不同人看來會有不同的感受。  
聽著不久前加盟自己王盟的優秀女性形容紅豆泥時，就是這樣的感覺。那簡直像是在形容堆放於金沙中的紅寶石，或是半液態的錦緞，無論如何都跟我所看到的，這盤紅色帶紫的泥狀物搭不上邊。  
自己不久之後就覺悟到，這僅僅是個開始。  
她對紅豆泥的愛是如此深沉，以致於幾乎任何事情都可以成為理由，讓她拿出紅豆泥與人分享。她似乎堅信世界上不可能有人討厭紅豆泥，完全不會考慮到，這種人會隨著她的誕生而出現在世上的可能性。  
到底該怎麼做才能突破這個困境？考慮了很多方法。  
當這個紅中帶紫的物體淹沒了和果子時，腦中曾經浮現出「讓紅豆在這個世界上絕種吧」的想法。但是青之王為了一己之私去修改生態系，畢竟還是不可以的。  
所以，採用低調一點的作法，將日本的紅豆產地毀滅，再以傳染病的名義禁止進口。果然還是太超過了。  
或者，減少淡島的薪水，使她購買丹波大納言（※註1）的資金短缺。但是她的工作表現實在太過優異，不可能對她施加任何處罰，當然也不可能扣薪。  
反過來，炒作市場價格，讓紅豆價格暴漲，讓淡島買不起。然而這樣一來，全日本喜愛紅豆的人都會受到傷害吧……  
不管怎樣都想不出來，要如何不傷及無辜，而阻止淡島的方法。  
就算採取策略增加紅豆泥在Scepter4裡的消耗量，讓淡島來不及煮，她也會購買紅豆泥罐頭來補充。因此和她生產紅豆泥的速度競爭是行不通的。（※註2）  
如果讓她戒除紅豆泥呢？她是這麼的喜愛紅豆泥，這已經是她的核心成分了，將紅豆泥和她分割開來的話，恐怕會導致她人格異常。我並不樂見這樣的發展。果然還是沒有辦法阻止。  
找機會塞給別人吧。伏見逃得那麼快，還有誰可以……（※註3）

宗像忽然想起，自己的抽屜裡放著之前淡島送給他的，紅豆泥圖案的訂製拼圖。（※註4）把這個東西拼起來然後掛在餐廳的話，自己那些對紅豆泥有著心理創傷的部屬們，應該會有相當有趣的反應吧。  
這麼想著，他把拼圖拿出來，開始動手拼。  
惟有當面拒絕淡島這個方法，宗像從未考慮過。

※註1：淡島自製紅豆泥的材料，出自「全員K：淡島世理篇」。  
※註2：第一季第八集時淡島給宗像吃的紅豆泥是從罐頭裡取出的。  
※註3：第一季第八集的伏見顯示：在紅豆泥這件事上頭，他會毫不猶豫的拋棄宗像。另外，日高在短篇「甜蜜情人節」裡，有幫宗像和同事分擔紅豆泥。  
※註4：紅豆泥拼圖這個梗出自第一季動畫改編漫畫「The First」的附錄四格漫畫。  
※附註：因為二期劇情開始收斂了，我的梗也用完了，所以接下來都在跑主劇情。幾乎沒有短篇了。御柱塔戰後到宗像離職中間我全跳過了，直接看動畫就好。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2019年9月16日初次發表於LOFTER

留言如下：

「我的礼世心（捂胸口）」  
沙也亞回复了：「(大心)」


	38. 8-1

**8-1**

安娜獨自一人來到小白在葦中學園的房間。  
她收到小白的通知，說有重要的事情要說。  
「安娜——歡迎妳！」貓兒雀躍的喊著。  
「請用茶。」小黑說。  
「謝謝妳來這一趟。」就座後，小白笑著說。  
安娜輕輕點了一下頭。  
「安娜，我——」小白思考了一下，到底要怎麼開口呢？最後他決定，就直接說吧。「我要破壞石板。」  
安娜的眼睛微微睜大。  
「我的研究完成了，照我的方法去做，就可以把石板毀掉。如此一來，就不會再出現石板的犧牲者了。」  
「社，要捨棄石板嗎？」安娜輕聲問。  
「捨棄嗎——算是這樣嗎——以前我曾經想過，石板可以給人類帶來充滿希望的未來，比水流現在在做的事情，曾經是我的夢想。捨棄石板——這算是捨棄曾經的夢想嗎——」小白苦笑：「可是，我有了想要守護的事物，無論如何都必須保護的事物。（※註一）」小白看向他身邊的小黑和貓兒：「為了保護重要的事物，是的，我，要捨棄石板。」  
安娜沉默了一下，然後說：「我也有，必須保護的事物。有不想讓他們受傷的人。所以，我會幫你。」  
「吾輩也要幫忙！」貓兒揮手，笑說。  
「這是當然的，我也——」小黑一臉嚴肅的，看向他腰間的刀。  
「太好了。這樣就有兩個王了。」小白由衷的笑了起來。然後他的神色又黯淡下來：「還有，宗像先生。我希望他可以不要再使用王之力了。等我們破壞掉石板，他就可以從達摩克利斯之劍下離開了。可是我好像被他討厭了，他不會聽我說的吧。」  
安娜說：「我也想跟他說話。我會試試看。」  
「拜託妳了。」

※註一：Count Down第四話裡面，小白醒來後，告訴國常路，他終於有了想要保護的人和地方。那格畫面回憶裡有貓狗和菊理。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2019年9月17日初次發表於LOFTER


	39. 8-2

**8-2**

在聽到寒川說「你請辭吧。」的時候，宗像聽到了，自己頭上達摩克利斯之劍崩潰的聲音。  
明明沒有放出劍啊。但是這個聲音是如此清晰。原來如此，周防你，當年也是聽到了這個聲音，聽到了墜劍的倒數計時，才就這麼奔向結束的吧。（※註一）  
那麼，我，作為青之王的時間，也就這麼結束了吧。  
於是宗像換下制服，離開樁門，不打算再回去了。  
雖然Scepter4的部下拚了命的打電話給宗像，但是宗像一通都沒接。  
接下來該怎麼辦呢？宗像沒有想法，也不認為有必要去想。他已經不是室長了，而且所有人都知道他快墜劍了，他已經無法守護大義了，青之王盟沒有理由繼續聽他指揮。  
等宗像死後，他們會去找自己的路。說不定他們會在混亂的未來裡與Jungle聯手，那都不關宗像的事了。  
至於正獨自行動的伏見——爭吵事件那晚，宗像有想過，也許伏見不會加入Jungle。也許伏見會選擇直接失蹤，在某處等待Jungle把石板解放。如果伏見這麼做，宗像就可以確定，伏見不再是Scepter4的一員了。但是淡島回報，伏見加入Jungle了。就如同自己的命令那樣。  
而且伏見還奪走了自己的室長之位。（※註二）  
雖然不想承認，但是宗像輸給了伏見。他預想了很多路線，用了很多方法防止失去室長之位，但沒料到伏見會來這一手。  
伏見可能只是在執行宗像「不擇手段」的命令，也可能，他真的加入Jungle了，現在想要宗像死。  
即將墜劍的王，和掌握了石板的王盟，選錯邊就必死無疑的情況下，拋棄宗像是合理的選擇。如果真是如此，宗像也不會怪罪他。這是沒辦法的事。  
可是，無法確定——伏見到底是還在執行命令，還是——  
宗像覺得伏見不是會放棄任務的人。但只是覺得而已，沒有證據。  
正在思考的時候，接到了安娜的簡訊。  
（我想和你說話，我在HOMRA酒吧等你。）  
還沒有告訴安娜，三王同盟已經結束了。  
吠舞羅酒吧嗎？某種意義上來說，這是宗像很熟悉的地方，那是赤之王盟的領地，他還曾經打電話過去過（※註三）。  
那是周防尊最主要生活的地方。他一直對那裡有點好奇，但是他沒有缺乏常識到身為青之王還跑進去的程度。  
現任赤之王提出邀請，那就是可以進去了。  
去看看吧。

在HOMRA酒吧碰到了草薙和安娜。宗像只是隨意的接著話題說下去，到這裡來看過，他的目的就達到了。本來就沒打算和他們多說什麼的。  
但是，安娜說的話，讓他的思考開始轉了。  
（總是這麼守規矩，不覺得悶嗎？）周防曾經這樣問過自己。當時自己並沒有那種感覺。  
當時自己回答他：「當然不，我跟你不一樣。」  
現在可以理解周防的意思了。從御柱塔見面之後，就一直很想揍那個討厭的灰王。可是要顧全大局、要考慮未來，要配合情況行動，無法拋下一切，不計代價的去揍他。  
如果是周防在同樣的情況下，宗像可以想像，周防獨自突破綠之王盟的防線，直接衝進去找出獵物，大打出手的樣子。  
還有白銀之王。石板被奪之後，宗像離開石板之間時，他對白銀之王的最後印象，是這個人已經徹底放棄奪回石板了。那個垂頭喪氣的模樣，肯定馬上會開始逃避了。  
所以宗像才無視他，因為他已經沒有用了。  
結果他竟然還在行動嗎？還策畫了要破壞石板。  
自己居然看走眼了。  
宗像想起來了，當初在十束多多良被殺事件中，他在體育場逮住夜刀神狗朗的時候，白銀之王曾經冒著風險回來救夜刀神狗朗。  
原來如此，因為漏了這件事，才會看走眼的。白銀之王不會拋棄自己的盟臣。他總是和自己的盟臣命運與共，不會逃避。  
（我不能拋下朋友。）白銀之王當時是這麼對宗像說的。  
所以黃金之王、還有夜刀神狗朗，這兩位白銀之王的朋友，才給他那麼高的評價啊。  
如果伏見還在執行任務，等待著他的就是死亡。  
如果是白銀之王，絕不會讓盟臣獨自面對這樣的結局。（※註四）  
「你和尊不一樣。」安娜說了。  
雖然不明白那是什麼意思，可是宗像覺得好像觸及了他心中的某個地方。好像在告訴他，這還不是最後。  
無論如何，宗像已經向他們告知了，三王同盟結束了。話題開始朝向他並不想談的地方發展了。HOMRA他也看夠了。他決定離開。  
對於接下來要做什麼，他已經明白了。綠之王追求變革，赤之王追求破壞。他是青之王，他要追求秩序。  
即使墜劍在即，青之王也要去搶奪石板。  
他的心裡只剩下最後一個疑問：伏見會背叛我嗎？  
他想要證據。

※註一：短篇「墜落之前」裡，尊在多多良的葬禮上，沒有叫出達摩克利斯之劍，卻還是聽到了破碎聲。  
※註二：綠組漫畫第四話，伏見參與了Jungle將宗像拉下室長之位的行動。  
※註三：LSW裡。  
※註四：動畫第二季第五集，有播出宗像第一季第七集打狗朗的畫面，再把鏡頭轉到宗像。我覺得這裡是在暗示第一季的這個事件在第二季對宗像有影響。  
第一季第七集宗像問小白是不是要和小黑性命和命運與共，第二季第十二集宗像對八田說自己和伏見可能會命運與共。兩個地方出現高度相似的句子，我認為不是巧合。  
另外，短篇「某位少年尋找未來之路」裡，在第二季結束後，宗像對小白的態度變友善了。他對小白的評價上升了。應該是這個原因。他看到小白不逃避的一面了。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2019年9月17日初次發表於LOFTER

留言如下：

「伏见不会的...」


	40. 8-3

**8-3**

「猿比古那小子看船快沉了，所以才又背叛去了綠那邊嗎。」在HOMRA酒吧裡，聽草薙提到青之王撤職的事情時，八田這麼說了。  
可是，話才出口就覺得不對。是哪裡不對也說不出來。只是越說越小聲，最後決定乾脆出去巡邏吧。  
猿比古的電話一直都打不通。在得知他加入Jungle以後還是打不通。  
這到底是怎麼回事？猿比古到底在想什麼啊？怎麼想都想不透。怒火和抱怨找不到本人宣洩，只好通通發洩在Jungle玩家身上。  
在外面兜了一圈，打了幾個在做壞事的異能者。身體活動過後，也比較冷靜了，八田返回HOMRA。  
正要進門時，發現青之王在裡面，正要出來。  
八田馬上躲到轉角處，可是還是被發現了。  
「我們才不是朋友！」雖然這樣對青之王頂了回去，對方還是自顧自的說下去。而且說了讓人震驚的事情。  
原來，是青之王派猿比古去Jungle臥底。  
之前想不通的事情突然都明白了，然後，新的，伴隨著怒火的疑問湧了上來。  
你為什麼能對自己的盟臣下這種命令？  
在八田質問青之王的時候，直升機從頭頂上飛過，發出吵雜的噪音。通常這種時候需要等直升機離開再繼續交談。但是八田和宗像的對話沒有被打斷。八田的耳朵很好，是繼承自母親的順風耳（※註一），即使宗像沒有提高音量，他也能聽得很清楚。  
青之王說了他在想什麼，說了從他的角度是怎麼看待這件事的。他們是秩序的王盟。一切都是為了維持秩序。過去八田看不慣的一切，像是在御柱塔裡和自己的盟臣分隔兩地，都是為了秩序。  
八田得到了，他可以開始想的角度。他終於可以好好的開始想這整件事了。  
在直升機吵雜的噪音之中，青之王問正在全力想著伏見的事情的八田：「你覺得他會背叛我嗎？」  
八田沒想過會被青之王這麼問。然而，他自從御柱塔戰後，就一直一直在想這個問題，只是關鍵的地方想不透，所以得不到答案。現在他知道關鍵點是什麼了，答案彷彿早就存在他心裡一樣，一瞬間自然而然的說了出口：「不會！」  
青之王問：「喔？為什麼這麼斷定？有證據嗎？」  
證據——有的。八田想起來了：「我們加入吠舞羅以前，驚喜派對那件事。那時候我在酒吧外面被Jungle玩家包圍了，猿比古本來人在安全的地方，他卻衝進來找我。那次真的很危險，他因為這樣受傷了，視力都——他不會背叛朋友！」  
為什麼自己會忘記這件事呢？  
猿比古不是會拋棄同伴，只顧自己安全的人。  
他從來就不是叛徒。  
青之王那張冰凍的臉好像動搖了一下，也可能只是八田的錯覺。「原來如此。」青之王輕聲說，然後轉身離開。  
八田站在原地，任憑腦中思緒爆炸般的奔流。然後，他轉身衝進酒吧，將一切告訴安娜和草薙。

宗像打電話給善條。他得到了他要的證據。對於接下來要做的事，他已經沒有疑問了。  
直升機對他和八田的交談沒有影響，他可以讀八田的唇語。直升機來得正好。綠之王一定在監控他，直升機的噪音可以掩蓋他和八田說的話，讓綠之王聽不到。綠之王應該早就知道宗像派伏見去臥底了，但是爭吵太過真實，所以無法斷定伏見是不是真心加入Jungle了。  
來自八田美咲的證據才是判斷關鍵，不能讓綠之王聽到。  
（不會背叛『朋友』嗎——）在等待電話接通時，宗像尋思。  
白銀之王在體育場是這麼說的。說夜刀神狗朗是他朋友。  
腦中瞬間閃過周防的面容。他曾經想要視周防為朋友。  
從小到大，周遭人總是不由得害怕宗像。連師長都不例外。朋友之間是不可以有這種情緒的吧。周防是惟一不會害怕自己的人。彼此都是王，王不會害怕王，所以宗像想要視他為朋友。  
不過，宗像現在知道了，不只是王與王可以成為朋友。王和盟臣，也可以成為朋友。

※註一：LSW中揭露的設定。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2019年9月18日初次發表於LOFTER


	41. 8-4

**8-4**

得知伏見猿比古加入Jungle以後，Scepter4內部針對伏見猿比古的調查搜索隨即展開。  
伏見在青雲寮的房間門被打開，他們進入房內調查每樣東西。因為伏見猿比古是情報組組長，直接由他過去的部屬搜查他房間，會有包庇的疑慮，所以這項工作是由特務隊的榎本，另外率領一群和伏見猿比古少有接觸的人進行。  
永井就在那些人之中，他看到了伏見房間的樣子。  
房內幾乎什麼都沒有。  
雖然青雲寮並不是給人長久住的地方，兩人共用的房間也擺不了多少東西，主要是為了方便出勤而設的休息地點，大部分人即使有別的家，還是會把這裡弄成自己喜歡的樣子。拿來部分收藏品、貼上海報，擺個植物、音響什麼的。只要住久了，房間主人的個性和喜好還是會顯現出來。  
然而。伏見猿比古一個人獨居的房間裡，除了生活起居必要的東西之外，什麼都沒有。看起來根本不像是在這裡住了三年的樣子。說這是剛搬來一星期的房間，永井覺得還比較可信。  
「他的老家和其他住所呢？」一起搜查的人問。  
「沒有。這裡是他登記的惟一一個住址。吠舞羅方面也說他沒有投靠以前的朋友。」  
所以伏見的個人物品都在哪裡？如果沒有放在其他住所，就表示，這些就是全部的個人物品了？  
是早就預計要背叛所以提早處理掉了嗎？還是說，打一開始這個人就是這樣的，隨時準備好要離開，所以避免擁有太多行李呢？  
「永井，你在發什麼呆？」  
「抱歉，我馬上做！」  
從伏見猿比古房間扣押的筆記型電腦中，查出他透過協助其他部門會計工作的機會，盜用大筆Scepter4的公款。（※註一）  
曾經很高興伏見幫忙他們的同仁們，這下子全都說不出話來了。  
明明找到了如此確鑿的證據，永井卻不想相信眼前的現實。  
室長透過淡島宣布：「今後，將伏見猿比古視為Jungle幹部，列入追捕對象。」  
「如果是假的就好了。如果一覺醒來會發現這其實是大家一起惡整自己的整人遊戲就好了。」在隊列中聽取命令時，永井強烈的這麼想著。

善條在Scepter4的各處，聽到許多人談論伏見猿比古的事情。他和伏見猿比古並不熟，覺得這個人難以捉摸的程度，或許只略遜於宗像。  
Scepter4絕大多數人都認為，伏見猿比古現在會做出這些事，是因為和宗像吵了一架。他們覺得室長是太累了，才會這樣對待原本一直事事寬容的伏見。而伏見當然不應該在室長這麼累的時候這樣說話，但是室長說要他走一定是氣話，伏見等室長氣消以後再去道歉也可以啊……無論如何都不應該就這麼賭氣加入Jungle，這樣不是連回來的退路都沒有了嗎……  
討論到最後總是會走向「到底要怎樣伏見猿比古才能不加入Jungle，留在Scepter4？」的方向，然後被「他盜用公款，所以本來就不可能留下來吧。」給出致命一擊，結束這個對話方向。  
雖然和伏見猿比古不熟，不過會讓大家如此不能接受他的背叛，不由自主的一直討論他的事情，想找出背叛以外的答案，這個人應該滿受同仁信賴的吧。  
然後，換成宗像失去室長之位的消息傳來。宗像去過寒川總理那裡以後就失去聯絡了。本來就浮躁不安的Scepter4內部，轉為惶恐。  
「本來室長的劍就碎裂了，會不會死在我們不知道的地方了？」「要不要去問吠舞羅，王死的時候，遠處的盟臣會有感覺嗎？」「笨蛋！他們的王就是室長殺死的，這個話題不能說！你想被吠舞羅打一頓嗎？」「就算會被打我也要去問！」「不可以！我們現在是盟友，不可以破壞關係！」「所以才要去問啊！就算會生氣，但是好好道歉的話，會告訴我們的吧！」「如果當初沒有殺死周防尊的話，室長的劍會還變成這樣嗎？」「現在不是想那種事的時候！那已經過去了！」  
然後，兩個話題合而為一：「室長和伏見到底在想什麼啊？」Scepter4的人們不停的問著這些問題。  
善條只是靜靜的旁聽他們說話。然後，他接到了宗像打來的電話。他默默的走到無人的地方，接聽。

※註一：青組漫畫第一回，伏見做了庶務課的工作。透過這個機會盜用公款，作為離開Scepter4後的活動資金，是我的個人設定。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2019年9月18日初次發表於LOFTER


	42. 9-1

**9-1**

石板終於解放了。在毫無限制釋放力量的石板面前，伏見和須久那起了一點小衝突，然後兩個人都被紫打了。  
流在他們身後看著這一切。  
流知道，伏見猿比古有得到青之王「潛入Jungle，不擇手段奪回石板」的指示。  
可是，他不一定會執行這個指示。  
當須久那提起青之王時，伏見表面上只是說和他無關，但是流察覺，從伏見身上湧現出，對青之王幾近於殺意的憎恨。  
（去死吧！）伏見的生體訊號，傳出這樣的訊息。（※註一）雖然不明白青之王說的那些話為何如此嚴重，但是伏見確實因為那些話，對青之王出現反感。  
伏見會真心加入Jungle，這個可能性並不為零。

※註一：綠組抓「綠之怪談」裡，流會數別人的心跳、會察覺別人心跳加快。綠組漫畫裡也曾經發現磐心跳加快。  
所以我設定他可以透過觀察別人細微的身體狀況，達到類似測謊儀的效果。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2019年9月19日初次發表於LOFTER


	43. 9-2

**9-2**

青之王盟全體收到國家命令，不准離開駐地。  
淡島從螢幕上看到，宗像和善條單獨前往讀戶。  
明明還活著，卻不接電話嗎？而且還私下聯繫了善條，一句話也沒有對我說——  
淡島不懂宗像在想什麼。  
在御柱塔裡的時候，吠舞羅的八田也說過類似的話，說他不明白為什麼要追隨看不透的王。  
淡島的確看不透宗像在想什麼。  
可是，淡島知道自己在想什麼。  
她，淡島世理，是青之王宗像禮司的左右手。  
這是出自於她的個人意志。無論發生什麼事，她都是青之王的副官。（※註一）  
她放下佩刀，宣布離職。無論如何她都要去追宗像。  
而後接手指揮的秋山，宣布Scepter4全部出動。

※註一：出自青組漫畫最終回。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2019年9月19日初次發表於LOFTER


	44. 9-3&吃辣

**9-3**

石板解放了，街頭陷入混亂。  
各種顏色的異能者到處作亂。  
不同顏色的異能彼此互斥，所以不同顏色互鬥時容易防禦，大致上是安全的。但是相同顏色互鬥的情況下無法防禦，就容易產生傷亡。  
即使要面對同樣是赤色的異能者，吠舞羅的人們也毫無懼色，把膽敢在鎮目町作亂的傢伙全部打趴。  
在這個過程裡島袋看到了，作亂的傢伙裡面雖然人數不多，但是是有青色的傢伙的。  
島袋想起之前和Scepter4合作時的感覺。藍衣服那些人，跟受傷了反而會變得更勇猛的我們不同，他們作戰時都是以不受傷為方針的。  
藍衣服的傢伙，能應付得來同色的敵人嗎？  
不由得擔心了起來。可惡，為什麼要替藍衣服的擔心啊。青之王都快墜劍了，自己應該叫好才是。是他們殺了尊哥，現在輪到他們嘗嘗這種感覺了……  
這麼想著，突然感到一陣悲哀。  
想起了尊哥看著自己的眼神。  
他不像八田那些核心人物，常常和尊哥待在一起。可是當初接受試煉的那一刻，赤之王看著自己的記憶，是他珍貴的寶物。  
當時在尊眼裡的自己，肯定不是這個心胸狹窄，期盼別人承受自己曾受過的傷，這種卑劣的樣子。  
是的。島袋承認了，他擔心藍衣服的人。這是他現在真實的感覺。而且如果可能的話，希望他們不用承受失去王的痛苦。  
Scepter4的支援請求發到手機裡來了。毫不意外，是因為出現了集結成群的青色敵人，希望吠舞羅能幫忙處理。  
島袋回覆：「我馬上過去。」  
加油啊，盟友。

※附註：二期石板解放後的街頭暴亂畫面裡，仔細看是有混著青色的。官方沒有因為青色是秩序的顏色，就忽略了人心的複雜程度和價值觀產生歧異的可能，沒有作出「青色一定不會製造混亂」這種粗糙的結論。這也是我很喜歡K project的一點。  
另外雖然我在本作中不會寫到，但是葦中學園的配角三人組剛好是三個不同顏色，我想這也表示，將人依照顏色區分開來，然後依照顏色決定誰是誰的敵人，這種作法並不是對的。不同顏色是可以成為朋友的。  
和看到這裡的人分享我的看法。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 吃辣**

今天的晚餐桌上有宮保雞丁。誘人的香氣在Jungle的秘密基地裡四處飄散。  
「不是炸雞塊嗎？」須久那皺眉說。看到晚餐材料有切塊的雞肉，磐還準備炸東西，他本來以為會有炸雞塊的。  
「老是吃一樣的東西會膩的吧，換換口味。來，趁熱吃吧。」磐笑說。  
「中國菜啊。」紫優雅的夾起一顆花生放進嘴裡：「這道菜很開胃呢。」  
「很好吃。」流也吃了起來。  
須久那吞吞口水，終於受不了香味，夾起一塊雞肉放進嘴裡咀嚼。剛開始感覺還好，然後就感覺嘴裡有火燒了起來，張開嘴叫了起來：「給我水！好辣！」  
「咬到辣椒子了嗎？」紫微笑說：「香辣而不膩，磐叔，好手藝。」  
須久那忙著灌水：「我絕對不吃這東西！」  
伏見安靜的把雞肉上沾到的辣椒子挑掉，沉默的用餐。  
「喔，你吃辣沒問題嗎？」磐問。  
伏見無視餐桌對面，來自須久那的瞪視，回答：「還可以。」  
「不敢吃辣的話，吃之前先過一下水也可以喔。」紫對須久那說。  
「誰不敢吃了？」須久那爭辯：「為什麼一定要加這麼多辣椒啊？」  
「適量吃辣對身體好。」流說。  
「好吃！」琴坂吃了一塊雞肉，又抓了辣椒起來，整根直接啃：「對身體好！喜歡！」  
「啊呀。」紫輕嘆一聲。  
須久那睜大眼睛看琴坂吃辣椒。  
「好吃！」琴坂大叫，又開始啃下一根辣椒。  
「可惡，我才不會輸呢！」須久那賭氣夾起雞肉吃掉。雖然有挑掉辣椒子，還是辣到猛灌水。  
「就說先過水也可以嘛。」紫笑說。  
流偏著頭，不明白須久那為什麼這麼堅持。  
「不需要！」須久那扒了一大口飯，還是覺得嘴裡像有火在燒，想喝水卻發現杯子快空了：「給我水壺！」  
琴坂開開心心的啃辣椒。  
看著一人一鳥比賽吃辣，伏見考慮再三，最後還是沒把這句話說出口：「鳥嘗不出辣味啊……」

※附註：本短篇時間點設定在伏見加入綠組後，宗像失去室長之位前。  
從綠組抓特典短篇「比水流的餐桌」裡，對咖哩口味的選擇看來，磐和紫本來就會吃辣，流比較無所謂，須久那則會因為「不要把我當小孩」這種理由去吃辣。  
伏見吃不吃辣，我沒找到線索。這裡讓「加入Jungle時的伏見」（伏見的飲食狀態有變化，每個時期不同）能吃辣完全是個人設定。  
鳥類沒有辣的味覺，辣椒對鳥來說就是一般的食物。所以看到飼主餵鸚鵡吃辣椒不用驚訝。辣椒營養豐富，對鳥很好。  
從LSW裡伏見知道甲蟲品種那部份看來，伏見大概是百科腦型的人。所以我設定他知道「鳥類吃不出辣味」這個冷知識。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2019年9月19日初次發表於LOFTER


	45. 10-1

**10-1**

對於他的事情，雖然一直以來都只是從監視器裡看到，可是每次看到，都覺得很礙眼。  
在磐看來，宗像就像是映照出過去自己模樣的鏡子。  
明明如此的無力、弱小，卻還堅持不肯放棄理想，為此不斷作出徒勞的掙扎。  
一切都是徒勞啊，為什麼你不明白呢？  
解放石板，讓世界陷入混亂，如果是過去的自己，絕對會阻止流的吧。（※註一）  
但是現在已經明白了，阻止了又怎麼樣？一切都是徒勞啊徒勞。  
流說只要解放石板，人人都成為王，那麼即使再次發生迦具都那樣的事情，人們也可以像流從那場事件中活下來一樣，靠自身的力量逃過一劫。（※註二）  
（羽張也是王喔，他沒有活下來。）本該這樣提醒流的。應該要告訴他，事情沒有這麼簡單。就算流一定會堅持原本的看法，自己也應該要努力的、一再告訴他，事情真的沒有這麼簡單。  
人類比你看到的更複雜，石板能做的事比你以為的更有限。光靠解放石板無法解決的問題多了去了。而解放石板所引發的混亂，會讓很多本來在和平世界裡可以簡單處理的問題變得棘手。  
可是要是這樣說了，自己否決了流的夢想，自己好像就會撐不下去了。  
在迦具都事件裡失去了一切，七十萬條人命的重擔，壓垮了鳳聖悟。惟一支撐磐舟天雞走到現在的，是流，是迦具都事件的生還者。  
如果流能開創未來，那麼迦具都事件就不再是毫無意義的悲劇了。流可以賦予迦具都事件意義（※註三）。如果流能開創未來，自己的盟臣在迦具都的犧牲也都有了意義。  
只要流能開創未來的話。  
其實自己也很清楚，這是在逃避。因為無法承認那麼龐大的失去，才躲到流的夢想裡去，拒絕面對現實。  
而宗像這個新人，一直在提醒自己現實始終存在。  
在御柱塔裡打斷了宗像的配刀，就像是讓他體驗我在迦具都事件中受到的衝擊，讓他知道無力感是什麼。  
吶，你還算是幸運的吧。你還有時間，好好跟盟臣道別啊。  
結果他不肯就這麼乖乖消失，又闖進讀戶，來到自己面前了。感覺就像是被自己的過去給追上了。  
而且，他的盟臣也追來了。  
在聖域中存在著複數盟臣時，王的力量會相應增強。  
我一個盟臣也沒有。  
我就這麼輸給他了。  
過去的自己，跨越了難關。  
過去的自己打倒了大魔王（※註四），要繼續前進了。

※註一：綠組小說中磐說的。  
※註二：磐在二期中說的，想要解放石板讓人有能力抵抗王，在二期看起來像是磐的目標，不過照綠組小說中說的，那是流提出的，磐只是附和而已。  
※註三：流在綠組小說中賦予迦具都事件的七十萬條人命意義，認為那是為了讓他重新誕生，讓他解放石板、推進人類進化而死的。我覺得這種想法其實滿糟糕的，因為很容易連結到「已經為理想死了七十萬人了，所以再死七十萬人也是為了理想」這種失控路線上去。好孩子不要學喔。  
※註四：打倒大魔王才能前進（不打倒大魔王就無法前進），是綠組小說中常出現的話。是流挑戰黃金之王的理由，也是須久那挑戰紫的理由。是流和須久那共鳴的點。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2019年9月20日初次發表於LOFTER


	46. 10-2&不可裁切

**10-2**

比水流放任伏見在秘密基地裡自由活動。這是J級成員的自由，對此，比水流是認真的。  
所以，伏見知道要如何打開讀戶的入口。  
石板解放了，新的世界到來了。可是伏見沒有感受到興奮雀躍。其他J級成員的歡喜之情，他一點也感受不到。  
就這樣嗎？好無聊啊。伏見感覺。  
駭入基地指揮系統下令打開讀戶大門是一回事，對抗比水流綠色王之力的直接改寫指令又是另一回事。最遲最遲，在自己下令開門的瞬間，比水流就會收回J級權限，動手阻止自己了吧。  
必須要攔下比水流的綠之力，不讓綠之力阻止指令發出。  
伏見把所有的青之力都灌注在近身戰用的小刀上，然後把小刀插在網路系統經過的地方。不同於消耗品的投擲用小刀，近身戰用的小刀是從吠舞羅時期跟著自己到現在的。雖然在拿到佩刀後很久沒使用了，熟悉的東西能灌入的力量還是比較多（※註一）。在伏見下達開門指令的時候，近戰小刀會同時釋放青之力，擋住比水流的改寫。  
讀戶大門的質量龐大，結構精細。伏見下的指令不只會把門打開，還會導致故障卡住，出現損壞，關不起來。就算緊接著輸入指令關門，也無可挽回了。  
所以，不需要一直堅持撐住，只要擋下綠色的王之力一下子就夠了。  
監視螢幕上，宗像帶著善條出現了。  
在自己做好所有準備，準備開門的時候，果然，作為綠之王耳目的那隻鳥來了。  
「在我按下按鈕的瞬間，我就會作為叛徒被擊殺嗎？」  
綠之王同意了伏見的話。只要按下按鈕，就是叛徒了。  
簡單明快，完全可以預見、符合常識的回答。就這樣，真無聊。  
雖然心臟跳得極快，清楚明白的死亡威脅讓整個人打從骨子裡冒出寒意。  
可是不知道為什麼，伏見心中有一處感到平靜。彷彿對自己、對世界，都無須去質疑的篤定。  
「我拒絕。」伏見按下了開門鈕。  
伏見沒有多餘的青之力可以用在這房間的門鎖上，鎖門的指令立即被綠之王改寫。須久那拿著死神的鐮刀，出現在惟一的出入口前。

對付綠色的對手，就要用綠之力攻擊。  
青之力已經全部用在開門上了，只能用赤之力防禦。  
可是須久那的攻擊極快、又極重。即使有使用多色的優勢，伏見還是處於劣勢。在中控室裡的戰鬥，為了避免在狹窄的地方被逮住，消耗了大量小刀。藉著引誘須久那破壞牆面，終於從狹窄空間中脫離出去。可是在外面也只能一路被追殺。  
眼看著小刀就快用完了，想要拔出佩刀應戰，手卻摸了個空。  
摔倒雖然讓須久那的攻擊暫停了一下子，但之後的偷襲也沒能成功。下一擊馬上就要來了。（※註二）  
伏見全力催動殘存的赤之力，努力支撐下去。  
鎖骨下方的赤之印記，像是另一顆心臟一樣，傳來猛烈跳動的感覺。  
然後感覺到了，同源的另一個印記的跳動，由遠而近。  
以為不會發生的事，真的發生了。

「猿比古！」八田在綠組基地深處踩著滑板飛馳。突破Jungle玩家織出的火網，一直往前衝。  
居然幫青之王做臥底任務，未免也太帥氣了吧？為了秩序，王跟盟臣即使分隔兩地，也是在一起戰鬥。這就是他們所謂的大義、是青之王盟的羈絆嗎？  
八田開始覺得可以理解了。  
必須趕到猿比古身邊才行！  
但是這個地方比想像中更大，這樣真的能趕上找到伏見嗎？  
然後他感覺到了，鎖骨下的赤之印記在跳動。  
就像以前他和伏見都還在吠舞羅的時候，他們並肩作戰時，會感覺到對方身上赤之力的脈動。（※註三）  
赤之力指引他找到伏見。  
扛起猿比古，逃離須久那。還好這傢伙還有氣。趕上了。  
八田有好多話想對他說。顧不得正在逃難，在滑板上就說了起來。  
為什麼什麼都不說，就這麼一個人跑掉。  
青之王是你的王啊。  
你才不是叛徒啊！

上次和須久那對戰時伏見只想自己打，覺得八田礙事。這次雖然很久沒有聯手了，可是配合起來就像是從沒拆夥過一樣。  
伏見隱含綠之力的小刀刺穿須久那手臂，八田再補上一拳。伏見和八田擊退了須久那。  
然後，伏見撒了點謊，讓八田去執行必須去做的任務。  
伏見一個人留在原地。小刀已經沒了，三種顏色的異能全部用光，體力消耗到連站都很難，腿上的傷口還在流血。  
（我的確是叛徒。）  
（才不是！你為了青之王這麼賣命……那不就代表你的王是青之王嗎！）  
只不過是幾句話而已，感覺自己眼中的世界完全改變了。  
原來如此。宗像是我的王。  
所以我離開周防尊，不是背叛。  
而且我也不可能背叛宗像。  
因此我會拒絕比水流，會打開基地大門。  
遠方傳來Jungle U級人員靠近的吼聲。已經沒有辦法逃跑了。伏見乾脆就坐著不動了。  
對於將要發生的事情不覺得恐懼。而那個原因，伏見很清楚。

※註一：赤組小說中有伏見因為投擲用小刀扔完了，直接扔近戰用小刀的場面。伏見二期的便服立繪手上拿的就是近戰小刀。但是二期最後的伏八對須久那戰後，卻是投擲用小刀扔完就沒刀了。雖然也可能是之前和須久那在房內打時搞丟了，總之我設定成是在這裡用掉了。  
※註二：二期BD特典短篇絕望遊戲裡，有伏見評估須久那戰力時，心想要讓須久那低估自己的場面。空氣摔可能是因為累了，可能是沒拔到刀所以重心不穩，也可能是故意的，或以上皆是。事實上須久那的攻勢還真的因此停了一下。  
※註三：出自LSW，伏八都用赤之力並肩作戰時，可以感覺到對方身上印記的跳動。  
※附註：由於流不管對手再弱都不會放水，所以伏見能開門放其他人進來，不會是因為流故意放水。  
在開門這件事上，伏見確實贏過了流。勝過了綠之王。  
這裡說的取勝方式全是我的個人設定，官方沒有解釋。  
然後伏八對戰須久那的部份，因為伏見分析文裡已經說得很多了，我懶得寫，請容我偷懶。  
雖然還可以以須久那的角度寫寫看，可是看過綠組小說以後知道，這時的須久那是嘴硬不承認自己有過一起玩的朋友，堅稱自己是單刷玩家，一個人還比較強，結果輸給了伏八搭檔，流的夢想就此結束……寫起來心會很痛。我寫不下去。  
紫你要好好照顧須久那啊！（大哭）

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 不可裁切**

大貝阿耶在整理舊照片檔案時，看到了很懷念的東西。  
是國中時的伏見猿比古，笑得很開心的照片。（※註一）  
阿耶還記得那時候，在走廊上，遠遠的看到伏見和八田，往另一個方向走過去。自己從側面看到了伏見的表情。然後不由自主的，像是被什麼東西給蠱惑了一般，就拿出手機拍照了。  
因為距離夠遠，走廊上又很吵，沒有被發現。收起手機後，阿耶追上去，就像平常一樣的跟他們說話。看到阿耶，伏見的表情馬上轉為陰沉，原本的笑臉連一絲殘餘都不剩。  
阿耶拍的這張照片也照到了八田，這是當然的，他們兩個當時肩並著肩，總是肩併著肩。  
八田是多餘的，阿耶只想照伏見的笑臉而已。只要打開影像處理程式，點個幾下，就可以把八田去掉了。阿耶當時並沒有這麼做。當時的阿耶不知道這是為什麼，但如今，已經是大學生的她，知道這是為什麼了。  
去掉八田，這張照片就不完整了。  
退出Jungle後，在公車上碰到伏見之後（※註二），就再也沒見過他了，當然也沒再見過八田。  
他們現在不知道怎麼樣了，不知道和好了沒有？  
阿耶由衷的希望他們後來有和好了。  
這張照片是不可以裁切的。

※註一：LSW漫畫版最終話扉頁圖。圖中的手機吊飾是阿耶的，那是阿耶的手機。圖中的兔子吊飾有種破舊感，像是用了很久的樣子。讓我聯想到，這張圖會不會是多年以後，兔子吊飾退役之後（阿耶可能也換新手機了），還把照片翻出來看呢？於是寫了這個短篇。  
※註二：LSW尾聲。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2019年9月21日初次發表於LOFTER


	47. 10-3

**10-3**

道反覺得伏見猿比古是個奇特的人。  
她知道這個人的背景。這個人是極為罕見的，原本的王還活著，就轉而侍奉另一個王的人。圍繞著石板的人們多少都對自己的王感到驕傲，這種事情是不可原諒的。加上本人對待周遭人的態度相當惡劣，所以如果向隨便什麼人詢問對伏見猿比古的看法，很容易就能聽到一堆批評。  
可是如果是經常和他本人接觸的人，反倒會開始替他說話。說他工作能力好什麼的、只是不擅長處理人際關係什麼的。  
也有直接拿王出來幫伏見擋的。說周防尊和宗像禮司都不在意，所以我們也不該在意之類的。  
道反對這種事沒有偏見，只是覺得奇特。  
第一次和這個人當面見到，是Jungle第一次襲擊御柱塔後，天濛濛亮的時候。  
自己被這個笑得很開心的傢伙，徹底的耍弄了一番，然後才把自己擊倒，綁回去。  
當時對他的印象，就是一個沉迷暴力的變態。  
然後第二次見面，是Jungle第二次襲擊御柱塔，搶走石板之後，這傢伙居然來帶著自己逃獄。  
這個人當時也是笑得非常開心的看著自己，欣賞自己落魄的樣子。道反事後想想，不禁懷疑，用放走重要犯人的方式報復宗像禮司，讓他這麼開心嗎？  
感覺他就是個小心眼的渾蛋，被自己的王罵了就耍脾氣，還喜歡看人遭遇不幸的樣子。  
然後，道反為他所雇用，開始協助他在Jungle中升級。  
慢慢察覺，不太對。  
這個人做事認真周到，能夠客觀評估現實、發揮創意同時具備強大執行力。確實是難得的優秀人才。  
這麼有才華的人，怎麼會變成一個小心眼的變態的？  
隨著離開Scepter4的時間越久，伏見猿比古慢慢變得比較缺乏活力。一開始那種「報復宗像禮司很開心」的笑臉越來越少出現。  
試著探問了下，他的自我管理居然亂七八糟。天天睡在網路咖啡廳，吃一些卡路里伴侶（※註一）之類的東西。就算還年輕也不能這樣。難怪臉色越來越糟。這樣下去，要是工作出現失誤會連累到我的。  
沒辦法，只好約他去吃飯，至少一起吃飯的時候，可以讓他吃得好一點。（※註二）  
在飯局裡試探了下。  
想知道誰在Scepter4工作，拿紅豆泥在他眼前晃一下就知道了。大家都這麼說。  
道反故意點了大量的紅豆泥。  
伏見猿比古在聽到道反點餐時，狠狠的摔了一大跤。  
道反偷偷的，緊盯著他的表情。被她看到了，伏見猿比古站起來時，臉上有短短一瞬間浮現出懷念的微笑。像是想起了什麼好笑又溫暖的事情。  
果然有問題啊，這個人。  
宗像禮司私底下雇用了自己：「請把伏見猿比古活著帶回我身邊。」還說要我表演忍者穿牆術當額外服務。（※註三）  
這兩個人都有問題。

平坂道反做好自己的工作，確保逃生路線後，出現在伏見猿比古身後，告訴他：「你的上司已經付過報酬了。」  
此時看著平坂道反的伏見猿比古，臉上有著和至今為止所見的他截然不同，平和溫柔的微笑。  
就連眼睛也在笑，那雙眼裡有著藍色的光芒。道反感覺那不僅只是反射周圍的光源而已，那也是發自伏見猿比古內心，屬於他自身的光芒。（※註四）

※註一：伏見在青組漫畫裡，剛到青組時的飲食習慣就是如此惡劣。後來有他和大家一起吃咖哩的畫面了，應該有習慣去餐廳找東西吃了。  
※註二：出自綠組抓，生意關係。  
※註三：出自全員K，平坂道反篇。  
※註四：這個地方附近有大片藍色光源，伏見眼裡的反光跟著是藍色的。  
在短篇小說「沙之城」裡，榎本有提到伏見眼中映出的藍色光芒。不只是外來的光，也是伏見內心被點亮的光芒。還有LSW結尾，伏見在公車裡對阿耶談論宗像時，阿耶也看到了眼中有藍色光芒。  
我想這裡應該是跨越文字和動畫相呼應的一個梗。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2019年9月22日初次發表於LOFTER

留言如下：

「写的好棒啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！」  
沙也亞回复了:「谢谢你的赞美:D」  
「加油加油，嗷！」


	48. 10-4

**10-4**

接下來要發生的事情，宗像已經只能旁觀了。他現在只要稍微動一下，劍就會掉下來了吧。然而即使他什麼都不做，時間到了劍也會掉的。  
灰王已經打過了。他覺得很舒暢。像周防尊那樣不顧一切的打上一次，感覺意外的好。  
沒料到特務隊和淡島會趕來。我又看走眼了。不過，他們奉我為青之王的時間也要結束了。  
作為我的盟臣，淡島只剩下最後一個任務了。  
而我也只剩下一件事還沒結束而已了。  
宗像禮司僱用了忍者將伏見猿比古活著帶回身邊，她能趕上嗎？不管是趕上救伏見，或是趕上我死之前……  
宗像站在Jungle基地入口的邊緣，站在應該是最接近平坂和伏見的地方，等待。  
就在他前方不遠處，安娜釋放赤之王的力量，打穿腳下的樓板。  
宗像不在乎他們在做什麼。反正他什麼也不能做。  
不過，安娜釋放的力量掃過他的身邊，微微的讓他想起了和周防交手的感覺。（※註一）  
其實，真的，感覺不壞。

安娜站在四把達摩克利斯之劍下，在她腳底下，隔了許多層防護樓板的深處，是石板所在地。她要用赤之力，和自己的盟臣配合，一口氣打通這些樓板，幫社的劍開闢出直達石板的路。  
使出這麼大的力量，也許會超過極限，導致墜劍也不一定。赤之王本來就是不穩定的王，應該要避免使用龐大的力量。  
可是，安娜作了預知夢。在Jungle放出污辱尊和多多良的動畫之前，安娜作了一個惡夢。夢裡的事情她無論如何都不希望那成為現實。  
她曾經預知了多多良的死，而她只能等待這一切發生。她也知道尊將會死去，而她無法阻止。  
（這是命運。）她只能這樣接受一切。可是這次不同了。  
赤之王是破壞的王。她要破壞這樣的命運。這次一定要阻止事情發生。  
安娜張開火焰的翅膀，將力量發揮到最大。赤之力狂暴的追求解放，想要釋出更多、更多，直到讓整個世界都在火海中燃燒。想要毀滅一切。  
安娜感覺到，劍要開始裂了。  
將要燃燒世界的紅色，很美麗，也很可怕。  
（尊的赤紅，我的赤紅，我能將這赤紅化為守護的力量嗎？）  
（安娜你是不會讓惡夢以惡夢作終的。）（※註一）  
透過這片紅，感覺尊和多多良都在自己身邊。  
這片紅是我們的羈絆，但是即使這片紅不再存在，羈絆也不會消失。  
這是守護的力量。破壞命運、守護重要的人們的力量。  
這個紅很美麗、很可怕，安娜還知道，這個紅很溫暖。  
安娜成功穩定住火焰，以前所未有，將來也不會再有的巨大力量，朝著石板投出。

御芍神紫敗給了夜刀神狗朗。狗朗饒了他一命，然後去找自己的王了。  
紫是看著狗朗長大的。以前還在三輪一言底下時，還是孩子的狗朗常常纏著他，要他陪他練習。  
當時紫覺得：「我不適合指導小孩子，感覺像在欺負弱小，一點也不美麗。」（※註三）  
他喜歡的是人在極限狀態下，迸發出來的美。教小孩子的時候誰都不會賭上性命，沒有半點緊張感，狗朗甚至還會使出真劍對決時不能使用，會害死自己的攻擊方式。真是沒有絲毫的美。  
可是，就是當時那些一點也不美的種種累積至今，才讓狗朗在今天綻放了這樣的美。  
過去只會重複一言大人的話的狗朗，如今寫起了自己的詩句。  
御芍神紫覺得自己可以理解了，培育種子的樂趣所在。  
他知道有一顆徬徨無依的種子需要人栽培澆灌。他決定去撿起那顆種子，好好培育，期待將來會看到的美麗花朵。

※註一：動畫這裡穿插的是一期周防和宗像在學園島最後打那一場的畫面。  
※註二：出自劇場版Missing Kings，安娜成為赤之王時的夢。  
※註三：出自Count Down第五話。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2019年9月23日初次發表於LOFTER


	49. 10-5

**10-5**

在石板面前，小白和比水流見面了。  
比水流身邊有琴坂，小白身邊則有貓兒。  
「小白才不會輸給你呢！」「閉嘴！笨貓！」「吵死了！笨鳥！」王還沒吵起來，他們先吵起來了。  
比水流看著貓兒，說出了貓兒的名字和過去。  
在比水看來，貓兒是和他一樣，死於迦具都事件，然後因為石板而重生的人。是同胞。  
他自身、還有貓兒的存在，證明了世界需要解放石板。  
小白反駁。石板的力量帶來的會是災難。這是國常路對石板的看法，也是國常路將石板置於封印下這麼多年的理由。（※註一）  
對於小白的改變，比水表示失望。  
小白想要反駁，他尋找能夠反駁的話語。但他想起來的，都是國常路和姊姊對他說過的話。他自己曾經說過的話，就如同比水所說，他曾經相信人類，還以為只要有幾個明事理的王存在，然後大家協調下分配資源，戰爭就會結束（※註二）。  
現在小白明白了，國常路和姊姊才是對的。  
雖然明白了，但他該如何反駁比水流？用他自己的話語，會怎麼說這件事？  
在小白停頓的瞬間，貓兒的聲音響起：「聽不懂啦！你們說的，吾輩都聽不懂！可是吾輩不需要石板，大家沒有石板也沒關係！雖然以前發生過不好的事，以後也還是會有，可是那種時候，需要的不是石板，而是好吃的飯，還有一起吃飯的人。這些東西才是吾輩想要的！」  
石板讓雨乃雅日成為貓。但是，就算不是貓也無所謂了。貓兒是小白的，不管是小白的什麼都可以。是小白的貓、小白的盟臣、小白的雨乃雅日……不管哪一個都意味著，自己會和小白、小黑一起，圍繞著茶几吃著美味的飯菜。所以，哪一個都可以。  
所以，沒有石板也沒關係。  
貓兒說的這些，正是小白心中尚未形成話語的真實想法。為了保護重要的人們，他要捨棄石板。因為重要的人們才是他真正需要的。  
「比水流，人類需要的不是石板，而是，好比說，一個小茶几，有這個就足夠了。這就是我的結論。白銀之王的選擇。」小白用他的話語，說出他的想法。說出他七十年前，飛上天空之前，告訴國常路他要去找的，關於幸福的答案。他終於找到了，不是國常路的也不是姊姊的。這是他的答案。  
比水流表示遺憾，然後，將小白列為敵人。

※註一：國常路在全員K國常路大覺篇裡，認為被石板選上成為王的人將會活在與其他王鬥爭的地獄中。國常路和克勞蒂亞一直都直視石板的黑暗面。  
相對的，流的看法可以說是「人在成為王以後就會得到幸福（自由）。」這種無視石板與人心黑暗的角度。  
※註二：出自一期漫畫版第十三話，漫畫版追加的劇情。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2019年9月23日初次發表於LOFTER


	50. 10-6

**10-6**

為了破壞和守衛石板，白銀之王和綠之王發生戰鬥。  
貓兒的意識干涉異能，過去曾經讓白銀之王誤以為自己是普通學生，也用假的達摩克利斯之劍迷惑過青之王，強大到連王都會受影響。  
夜刀神狗朗的刀上不只有白銀之王的力量，還有前任無色之王三輪一言的力量，第七王的力量能夠對王做出干涉。  
在白銀盟臣的接連干擾下，綠之王即使有壓倒性的力量，但終究沒能在十秒內擊殺白銀之王。  
為什麼否定石板的人，會持有如此強大的石板之力呢？比水第一次，對自己相信的石板、人類產生了疑惑。開始懷疑自己過去看待石板的方式，是不是有哪裡不對？  
在石板之外還存在著什麼。石板不是全世界。  
比水想起小白說的話，有茶几就足夠了。  
茶几聯繫起現在在比水面前對抗他的三人，也聯繫起了……  
白銀的達摩克利斯之劍穿過赤之王開啟的道路，摧毀了石板。  
綠色的王之力即將消失，比水的生命也會隨之消失。  
在最後一段短暫的時間裡，比水想起了小時候，他還不是王的那時候。  
有一次，他和那些後來死於迦具都事件的朋友們，看了介紹登月的科學節目。  
「我們也來登上月球吧！」「來做我們的登月艇！」「我們的太空衣！」  
大家像這樣一邊喧鬧著，一邊拿來了各種材料，認真的動手開始他們的登月計畫。  
瓦楞紙、膠帶、安全帽、塑膠水管……用這種東西當然是不可能登上月球的。  
可是，說要登上月球的那份心意是真的。他們製做登月艇的努力也是真的。  
雖然最後當然沒能登上月球，可是感受到的快樂與滿足，都是真的。  
他們做了他們想做的事。  
他做了他想做的事。  
「可惜，不過，滿足了。」在最後一刻，比水流說。

※附註：我依照自己的想法加入了登月回憶，來解釋流為什麼在夢想沒有實現的情況下，還覺得滿足了。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2019年9月24日初次發表於LOFTER


	51. 10-7

**10-7**

磐啟動了自爆程序，然後來到基地最底層，抱起死亡的流。  
對著朝天空離開的白銀王盟，還有這個世界上所有的人們，他祝福他們，希望他們都能得到幸福。  
至於他自己，這裡就是他選擇的葬身之地了。  
流是他從迦具都殞坑帶回來的，如果沒有他為流做的緊急處置，流當時就會因為綠之力用盡而死去了。如果流算是在那一天重獲新生的話，他相當於是為流「接生」了。然後他扶養流長大、看著流找到夢想和身為王應走的道路，一直支持流走到今天。  
他會待在流的身邊，直到最後。  
所有的「王」都沒有留下子嗣。  
雖然也有像三輪一言那樣，把盟臣當成弟子養大的，但是自己的盟臣全都死了。  
流也許就像是自己的孩子那樣吧。  
雖然有這樣的感覺，但是他一直覺得，流是綠之王，說要把綠之王當成自己的孩子，是不是有點超過了？  
所以他從來不會說他是流的父親。  
不過，事情就是那樣的吧。  
自己確實是流的父親，流是他的孩子。  
其他人都還有美好的未來，他們不該待在這裡。磐讓琴坂也離開。  
就讓作為父親的我送他到最後吧。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2019年9月25日初次發表於LOFTER


	52. 11-1&如果宗像回答錯誤

**11-1**

在朝著地面移動的過程中，伏見感受到體內的青之力在騷動。就像周防尊那時候，他體內的赤之力也在騷動。  
宗像快要沒有時間了。  
可惡——伏見有滿腹牢騷想向宗像宣洩。你給這什麼爛透了的任務！你搞什麼，為什麼沒帶人就跑來讀戶？你想模仿周防尊嗎？乾脆讓我砍死你算了……  
私底下僱用平坂是哪招？你什麼時候偷偷做的？你們什麼時候開始串通的……  
你是我的王。我不是叛徒，從來就不是。所以你罵我的那些話，我知道你是什麼意思了……  
青之力突然平靜下來。伏見和道反在隱密的通道中移動，沒有看到白銀之王的劍墜落的樣子，不知道發生了什麼事。  
該不會，死了嗎？伏見忍不住想。  
所有的話，一句都沒辦法讓他聽到了。  
可惡——  
眼前突然變亮，他和道反回到地面上了。伏見看到宗像藍色的身影就在前方。  
那麼多想說的話，突然一句都說不出口了。  
「任務完成。」伏見說。  
「辛苦了。」

看到伏見和平坂出現，淡島、特務隊和其他Scepter4的人們大吃一驚，立刻圍過來。  
雖然也有人立刻拔刀，但沒有人發動攻擊。  
宗像抬手安撫眾人。  
「伏見君是我們的人。他接受了我的指示潛入Jungle，他出色的守護了我們的大義。他不是叛徒。」  
「意思是——」眾人沒花多少時間就接受了這個訊息。拔刀的人鬆了一口氣，收刀入鞘。有人開始歡呼。所有人興高采烈的搶著連絡同伴，把「室長說伏見猿比古是我們的人」這個消息傳出去。  
伏見看著這一片奇異的歡欣鼓舞景象，有點不能理解。他還以為會需要花費力氣說服大家的。應該是因為是宗像親自宣布的吧。  
（大家信任室長。）他這麼解釋這件事。  
「伏見先生！太好了啊！」日高大喊著，幾乎要撲到伏見身上，嚇得他想抬手防禦。  
「伏見先生嗚哇啊啊啊。」榎本居然哭起來了。  
特務隊的大夥都靠過來了。  
「伏見先生，太過分了啊，嚇了我們好大一跳啊！」「我們很擔心啊！」「平安回來真是太好了。」「喂，他是傷患，讓開讓醫生過來。」  
眾人你一言我一語的說個不停。  
因為信任室長——嗎？伏見感覺，看起來好像不只是這樣的。

之後，伏見先去處理傷口，然後在指揮車裡休息。淡島和宗像忙了一陣以後，也過來了。  
車門打開的指揮車裡只有他們三人，伏見坐著，宗像和淡島站著。淡島又確認了一次：「所以，這整件事，都是因為室長命令伏見加入Jungle？」  
「沒錯。全都是我的指示。」宗像微笑說。  
淡島看起來很火大。這也難怪，雖說是為了任務，自己還是曾經對淡島射出小刀。淡島對此一定很生氣吧。伏見覺得自己應該是要被甩一巴掌了。（※註一）  
結果淡島轉向宗像，抬起右拳，又放下，換成抬起左拳。  
宗像在淡島抬手的時候肩膀縮了一下，趁淡島換手的時候把眼鏡拿下來。  
淡島用左手給了宗像右臉一拳。打到宗像整個人往旁邊跨了一大步，差點撞上車子內壁。  
伏見突然明白了，宗像左臉上的傷勢是怎麼來的。他抱著肚子，無法抑制的大笑起來，笑到腹肌抽痛都停不下來。  
笑聲從敞開的車門傳了出去。  
Scepter4眾人從沒聽過伏見的笑聲，議論紛紛。

為了處理醒來的椑田透的事情，小黑和貓兒跟Scepter4接洽。  
貓兒看到善條站在宗像所在的指揮車附近。  
那個人，是她在藍衣服的地盤裡曾經看到過的「鬼」（※註二）。她本來很怕那個人的。  
可是現在看起來，已經不是「鬼」了。就是個普通的大叔。善條聽到指揮車裡傳出的笑聲，臉上也隨之出現微笑。  
他現在看起來人挺好的，貓兒不怕他了。

※註一：一期漫畫版裡，伏見和八田在學園島打完以後，伏見被淡島甩了一巴掌。  
※註二：漫畫「Dog & Cat第三話」  
※附註：伏見就是個傲嬌。

———我是分隔線———

**「如果」短篇 如果宗像回答錯誤**

伏見和平坂藉著綠之力穿過地面，從宗像背後出現。  
「任務完成。」伏見說。  
宗像轉過身，半邊紅腫的臉上掛著微笑，對著平坂說：「不愧是忍者，了不起是也。」（※註1）  
說時遲，那時快，伏見硬撐起幾乎動彈不得的身體，擠出最後一絲力氣飛起一腳，踢了宗像。  
宗像被踢得後退，掉進身後貫穿了Jungle秘密基地的大坑裡。  
飛舞的藍色制服逐漸遠離，在視野中越變越小。  
「這樣做沒關係嗎？伏見猿比古。」平坂面無表情的說。  
「這個人死不了的！」伏見喘著氣說。

※註1：最初版本的台詞是這一句。「辛苦你了」是監督改的。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2019年9月26日初次發表於LOFTER

留言如下：

「哈哈哈哈哈超可爱的！！好有画面感」  
沙也亞回复了：「看宗像站在那么危险的地方就想一脚踹他下去（望向远方）」


	53. 11-2

**11-2**

在其他顏色的暴徒還在各自為政的時候，青色的暴徒很快集結起來形成隊伍。隨著時間經過，青色暴徒間的配合越來越緊密，出現許多互相支援的小隊，開始有計畫的行動。  
對同是青色的Scepter4來說，非常棘手。  
不得不向吠舞羅尋求支援。  
吠舞羅以所向披靡的赤之力衝散暴徒隊伍，解除了Scepter4的危機。  
永井終於真心的覺得，能有吠舞羅當盟友，真是太好了。就連以前自己看不慣的，吠舞羅的人打贏以後一定會有的炫耀歡呼，現在看起來也親切多了。永井開始覺得，打贏以後來個戰嚎沒什麼不行的、戰嚎很好啊。  
雖然顏色不同，但他們是自己人。  
然後收到消息，伏見猿比古回來了，正確來說，是他從來沒有離開過。一切都是室長和伏見聯手演的一場戲。他們沒有吵架、沒有人背叛。  
還有，雖然一時間搞不清楚這是怎麼回事，但同時收到報告，室長的達摩克利斯之劍已經消失，不會有墜劍的問題了。  
雖然不知道石板消失對未來會造成什麼影響，但是永井覺得，只要室長還在，伏見猿比古也還在室長旁邊，未來一定不會有問題的。  
這些消息實在太好了，雖然還在工作中，他忍不住濕了眼眶。

島袋打得正暢快，結果旁邊的藍衣服們突然開始猛接電話，議論紛紛，然後就有人看起來要哭了。  
該不會，青之王出事了吧？他緊張的想要探問，又不知道該怎麼問這些不同顏色的人。  
最後只能問：「喂，你們還好嗎？出了什麼事？」  
「沒事！終於沒事了，我們的『王』安全了。白銀之王把石板摧毀了，不會墜劍了。」永井說著，笑起來抹去眼淚。  
雖然不明白白銀之王做了什麼，但島袋看得出來永井是安心了才哭的。青之王真的安全了。  
「真是太好了。」島袋由衷的說。雖然他從沒想過自己會為了青之王安全了而這麼說，但是，對於能由衷這麼說的自己，他感覺能以自己為傲。

※附註：永井和島袋的故事就說到這裡。下一章就是最後一章了，還有兩節和兩個短篇就結束了。

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2019年9月27日初次發表於LOFTER


	54. 12-1&如果八田在眾目睽睽之下要伏見解釋

**12-1**

拖著活動起來還不太方便的腿，伏見打開房間的門。  
他在青雲寮住過的房間看起來就和他離開時沒兩樣。不對，只是表面上看起來沒兩樣。  
打開櫥櫃和抽屜察看，當時沒帶走的東西都放在裡面，可是位置有微妙的不同。是曾經被人全部拿走，再儘量按照原本位置放回來吧。  
他的筆記型電腦好好的放在桌面上原本的位置，但是仔細看可以看到，曾經貼過封條的痕跡。  
有些衣物放在乾洗店的塑膠套裡，其他的則有洗衣精的味道。不久前才全部洗過。  
房內一塵不染到不可思議的程度，伏見不記得自己離開前這房間有這麼乾淨。長達一個月沒住人，更不可能這麼乾淨了。是在自己回來以前，有人幫他打掃過了吧。  
也就是說，這屋子裡所有的東西，不管是牆壁、地板還是衣物，都被不知道是誰碰過了吧。是特務隊那些人做了多餘的事嗎？還是誰領了淡島的命令來做的呢？不明人士碰過的東西——  
怎麼辦呢，要全部重新打掃一遍嗎？衣服也重洗一遍嗎？還是乾脆通通扔掉呢？  
想了一下，伏見露出微笑。  
反正，不管是誰，都不會在裡面藏針的，他又何必那麼大費周章？  
他花了一點工夫，爬到雙層床的上鋪。那裡擺著全新的床墊、枕頭和棉被。原本的寢具出了什麼事？被割開檢查了嗎？  
管他的。伏見拆開那些東西的包裝，放好位置，然後脫下眼鏡，自己鑽進被窩裡就定位。  
他鬆了一口氣，閉上眼睛。  
總算回來了。

———我是分隔線———

**「如果」短篇 如果八田在眾目睽睽之下要伏見解釋**

今天是特別的日子，在草薙的安排下，宗像、伏見、淡島都到HOMRA酒吧來了。草薙、安娜和八田當主人迎接他們。  
幫草薙把餐點派送完後，八田找到坐在吧檯邊的伏見，在他旁邊一屁股坐下，說：「好了，今天一定要你解釋給我聽！」  
「解釋什麼啊？」伏見放開吸管，皺眉說。  
「就是，你為什麼要，那個，加入Scepter4啊！那時候到底，是怎麼了啊？」  
「啊？」  
雖然表面上酒吧裡沒有任何改變，但所有人都豎起耳朵了。  
不管是隔著吧檯討論紅豆泥調酒的草薙和淡島也好，坐在沙發區看吠舞羅相簿的宗像和安娜也好，都在注意這裡。  
八田無比認真的看著伏見，使他無處可逃。  
怎麼辦？要說嗎？說自己希望你能把注意力集中在自己身上，因為覺得寂寞啊！這絕對說不出來。那麼，說自己覺得宗像很厲害，想要幫助宗像、追隨宗像，跟著宗像很有趣？不，這件事自己絕對不會說的！那要說什麼？快想啊伏見猿比古，一個不會被識破但是自己能夠說出口的理由！  
「那是因為——」伏見努力的把話說出口：「Scepter4室內禁菸啊！」  
酒吧內一陣沉默。  
淡島用溫暖的眼光看著伏見。草薙尷尬的把手上的菸在菸灰缸裡弄熄：「不好意思，我沒想到你討厭菸味。」  
「不，草薙哥，沒關係，這裡是酒吧，所以——」伏見趕緊解釋。  
安娜看著宗像。後者表面上神情不變，但夾在手中的香菸微微抖動，正全力以赴的阻止自己笑出聲。  
伏見猿比古，不擅長說謊。

事後，八田一臉嚴肅的對安娜說：「討厭菸味的話，要說喔。」  
安娜點點頭。

※提醒：在小蘿莉旁邊抽菸是不可以的！

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2019年9月28日初次發表於LOFTER

留言如下：

「伏！淡！」  
沙也亞回复了：「（握拳跟着吶喊）」


	55. 12-2&沒有實現的未來＆尾聲

**12-2**

他把寫好的辭呈放在上司桌上，頭也不回的走出公司，感覺輕鬆多了。  
他不是什麼了不起的人，就只是個平凡的，這個世界上眾多人類的其中一個而已。被沉重的工作負荷、尖酸刻薄的上司壓得抬不起頭來，非常普通的人類而已。  
用遊戲形容的話，就是日復一日困在同一個固定位置，向路過的勇者一再請求救援的NPC吧。  
石板解放的那時候，他本來站在高樓牆邊，已經準備跳下去了。  
他覺得自己走投無路了。工作做不下去了，但是辭職的話，第一份工作做不到半年的他，這樣的資歷很難再找到工作。  
他覺得自己只能去死了。  
結果，石板突然解放了。他站在高樓上，看到自己身上發出奇異的光。整個城市到處都在爆炸。  
他默默的從高樓邊退了下來，跑回辦公室看新聞。  
此刻，辭職之後，他拿出手機，決定打電話給老家的人。  
突然很想念媽媽做的菜。  
未來要怎麼辦，和家人談過以後再去想吧。雖然家人可能也不確定該怎麼辦，但那也沒關係。  
總之先離開這個地方吧。  
只要離開這個地方，就是離開了NPC的固定位置，是和那些走過自己身邊的勇者們一樣，是在前進了。  
前進之後，也許，會發生現在的自己還不能預見的事情。  
這個世上還有很多他不知道的事情、很多他無法想像的可能性啊。

———我是分隔線———

**短篇 沒有實現的未來**

白銀之王的達摩克利斯之劍墜落在石板上，摧毀了石板，結束了茶几同盟和Jungle間的戰鬥，消除了所有王的達摩克利斯之劍。  
但這已是青之王宗像禮司身亡後的事情了。  
先是伏見猿比古開啟了只能在中控室開啟的基地大門，青之王盟擊敗灰之王，然後白銀和赤兩個王盟深入基地，將其餘樓層的樓板一層一層操作打開，開啟通往石板的垂直通道。（※註1）  
但這個過程花了太多時間。  
伏見猿比古身負重傷，由平坂道反從五條須久那鐮刀下救出。雖然做了緊急處置，他和平坂走過的路上還是留下長長的血流。  
當他回到地面上時，看到的是躺在血泊中的宗像。  
「伏見！」看到伏見出現，淡島愕然。接著她板起臉，試著抑制嘴唇的顫抖，問：「這到底是怎麼回事？」  
Scepter4的大家不知道伏見是臥底。  
「啊——」伏見的目光定在閉上雙眼的宗像臉上，他看起來就像是毫無防備的睡著了。  
所有的工作都結束了，不再有職責在身，休息了。  
伏見露出冷笑：「這是任務。室長給了我指示，要我潛入Jungle，我完成了，所以，回來了。」  
不覺得這樣的解釋會被接受。沒有室長為自己作證，誰都不會相信自己說的話吧。  
但是淡島鬆了一口氣，聲音帶著更多哭泣的音調：「是嘛。快點去處理傷口，救護班！」  
冷笑從伏見臉上消失，他愕然的抬頭，看著淡島轉身告訴所有人：「伏見沒有背叛，他是我們Scepter4的一員！」  
「伏見先生！」「果然，那是不可能的！」「伏見先生完成任務回來了！」特務隊的所有人要不是在哭，要不就是快哭了。但是即使如此，也沒有人停下手上的工作。  
因為是那個人遴選出來的Scepter4啊，所有人都是很優秀的。  
醫護人員衝過來幫伏見處理傷口，另外有人在淡島的指揮下，準備將宗像運走。  
平坂向淡島確認她和宗像間的契約，四周一片喧鬧。  
伏見沉默的看著人們用白布覆蓋宗像。  
然後，八田乘著滑板出現了。從宗像那裡知道伏見是臥底的他，護送安娜到安全的地方以後，就馬不停蹄的趕來了。  
八田和伏見，隔著白布下的宗像互相對視。上一次看到對方已經是很久以前的事情了。那時伏見對八田說了：「你可要跟緊我啊。」但八田終究沒有跟上來。  
八田一直和吠舞羅的同伴同一陣線一起戰鬥，沒有去找孤身一人在敵陣後方的伏見。為了避免安娜的達摩克利斯之劍在石板破壞以前就先墜落，她不能使出全力。八田的戰力成了關鍵。他一直很想去找伏見，但壓力極大的戰鬥一場接著一場，連喘息的機會都沒有，他沒有辦法離開。  
「喂，猴子——」八田低頭看到那塊白布，又抬頭四處張望，沒有看到那個總在藍衣服的中心坐鎮指揮的身影，於是他再次看向伏見。  
伏見看著八田。  
八田看著自己的表情，讓伏見火大。  
你那是什麼表情啊？是同情嗎？想說你懂這樣的感覺嗎？你是不可能懂的，你失去的，是你的「王」啊。我失去的不是那樣的東西。我根本沒有那樣的東西。  
只不過是覺得有趣，就跟著他走了三年，只是這樣而已。就算他不在了，那又怎麼樣？幹嘛用一副好像看到我崩潰了的表情看我？  
「猿比古——」八田還想開口。  
猛然，伏見爆出淒厲的笑聲。所有人都嚇到了，往這邊看。  
「你那副落水狗的模樣是怎麼回事？美咲？」伏見笑著，高聲說：「是啦，你以前總是『尊哥、尊哥』的，像條狗一樣跟在他後面嘛。尊哥不在了，只好跟著老在尊哥旁邊打轉的小女孩當老大，你也真是越來越墮落了啊。反正只要能待在吠舞羅裡，跟著誰都可以吧？是吧？」  
八田張著嘴，不知該如何應付。  
「不過是小地方的小混混，整天拿羈絆說個不停，沒了王還不是就解散了？安娜不當王的話，你們能怎麼辦啊？根本就什麼都沒有吧！」  
「伏見！」淡島趕了過來。  
「尊哥死的時候，你什麼都做不到！你連墜劍是什麼都沒搞懂吧？白癡，你懂什麼？你到底懂什麼啊？你知道『弒王的負荷』嗎？反正你聽不懂所以也沒人會對你解釋吧！那是……」  
「伏見！」淡島抓住伏見的肩膀。伏見身體前傾，看起來像是想要撲上去和八田同歸於盡。  
伏見緊繃的身體一下子癱軟下來，最後又小聲的說了一句話：「全都是周防尊害的。」  
這句話，八田聽得清清楚楚。  
他沒有生氣罵回去，而是僵在那裡，動彈不得。

淡島好不容易把伏見拉走，八田也被趕來的草薙帶回去。伏見、淡島和宗像搭同一台車回駐地。  
車廂裡，伏見和淡島面對面坐著，宗像躺在他們中間。  
死寂的沉默。  
本來要伏見上救護車，但是他堅持不肯，甚至讓人有抵死不從的感覺，只好先把血止住，斷掉的骨頭固定，剩下的之後再說。  
沒有強迫伏見上救護車，成了淡島後悔一生的事。  
「回去以後要馬上去醫院檢查，知道嗎？」淡島試著說。  
伏見沒有回應淡島的話。  
跟著室長走的時間結束了，之後呢？伏見心想，只要能讓Scepter4存續下去，不管誰來當王都可以，可是石板都沒了，Scepter4根本不可能有下一個王。  
整天大義、大義的喊，可是沒有王就什麼都沒有了。  
雖然完成了任務，可是對於宗像墜劍這部份的事情，自己什麼都做不到。從頭到尾，宗像甚至沒對自己提起過劍裂痕的事情。反正自己根本什麼忙也幫不上，所以也不需要向自己解釋吧。  
全都結束了。自己一直以來都避免把劍的裂痕和弒王的負荷聯想在一起。（※註2）一直不願意去想的事情，已經沒辦法阻止了。  
宗像會墜劍，是周防造成的。再也無法把這樣的念頭從腦中驅逐出去，心也連帶著深陷其中。  
我恨周防尊。  
已經不能再和八田見面了吧。只要看到他，就會想起周防，會忍不住口出惡言。  
但是自己同樣清楚，對八田來說，周防是多麼重要的人。恨著八田重要的人的自己，根本無法待在八田面前。  
結束了。  
伏見眼前一黑。

明明作戰之後已經很累了，八田卻在回到HOMRA酒吧以後，馬上說要出去巡邏，乘著滑板出去了，就這樣一個小時又一個小時的在街頭徘徊。  
天黑了，冷風迎面刮著自己的臉。  
尊哥是自己的英雄。可是，如果這個英雄傷了伏見重要的人呢？  
宗像是伏見的王啊。不久之前，八田才好不容易明白了這件事。可是宗像死了，是因為尊他才會死的。  
「可惡——」腦子和心都一片混亂，找不到答案。  
八田滑進沒有路燈的黑暗中。

身體動彈不得。在黑暗中，伏見看到遙遠的地方，一個無人島上有一座用沙子堆成的城堡。青色光芒包圍著、照亮了城堡，卻慢慢的黯淡下來，直到城堡被黑暗吞沒。  
「這座城絕非你所想的那麼容易破壞。」那個人是那麼說的。（※註3）  
沙之城終究是沙之城。漲潮的時候就會崩毀。  
在伏見心中，沙之城靜靜的被潮水帶走了。

※註1：大門的控制系統是獨立線路，只能在中控室控制或綠之王親自操作，這件事出自短篇「絕望遊戲」。另外從裡頭說的，大門在運石板進來時有開啟過這件事推測，所有樓層的樓板或許是可以打開形成垂直通道的。  
※註2：第二季前廣播劇「眼鏡屋」裡，淡島已經想到宗像的威斯曼偏差值有問題和弒王的負荷有關了，伏見也早該想到了，嘴上卻說沒有想到那個點上。  
※註3：出自短篇「沙之城」。是宗像用青色的王之力加固過的沙城，實物尺寸。  
※附註：我用伏見罵八田的內容，反映出伏見自己為Scepter4擔心的點，和他對Scepter4的想法。伏見罵別人的話其實常常可以套用在自己身上，這裡我就是這樣寫的，讀者不妨咀嚼看看。

———我是分隔線———

**尾聲 在石板毀壞之後，某一天**

（嘖，估計錯誤了啊。）  
雖然特地選在人比較少的時段去餐廳吃飯，但是今天早上有異能者引發的事件，很多人因此延遲了吃飯時間，所以現在餐廳裡每張桌子都有人坐了，找不到空桌。如果還想在餐廳吃飯，就只能和別人併桌了。  
（要外帶回房間吃嗎？）伏見心想。可是宿舍沒有冷氣。進入夏天了，伏見想待在有冷氣的地方。（※註一）  
這時候，伏見看到其中一桌，日高在向他揮手。特務隊的人在那裡同桌吃飯。  
「伏見先生，這裡有位子！」日高笑說。  
伏見點頭回應。  
不必外帶了。

Scepter4的餐廳牆上掛著三幅裱框拼圖。三幅都是全畫面單一顏色的地獄難度拼圖。  
一幅拼圖是清澈的藍色。主題是「晴空」。（※註二）  
一幅拼圖是深沉的紅色，或者說是帶紫的紅黑色。主題是「紅豆泥」。（※註三）  
最後一幅最新的拼圖是鮮明的綠色。主題是「抹茶」。是伏見送給宗像的禮物。

※註一：青組漫畫第三回提到，只有餐廳和圖書館有冷氣。  
※註二：這是青組小說中，楠原、宗像、善條晚上在道場碰面時，宗像拼的拼圖。動畫化時改成了彩色的。我在這裡採用了小說版本的設定。  
※註三：淡島送的。出自第一季動畫改編漫畫「The First」的附錄四格漫畫。  
※附註：尾聲的時間設定在二期結束後，至於是結束後過了多久的夏天，我沒有設定。  
二期結束後伏見送宗像抹茶拼圖是我個人加上的設定。不用擔心會讓人聯想到Jungle，二期結束後的伏見已經知道宗像不會誤解他了。

**Recurrence of Kings 完**

———我是分隔線———

本次內容於2019年9月29日初次發表於LOFTER

留言如下：

「诶 所以假设室长死了的短篇里 伏见是？自杀了？」  
沙也亞回复了：「『没有实现的未来』里，我设定伏见受到比官方原版中更重很多的伤（因为没有八田来救他的部份，直接和须久那交战到道反出现）。之后就没设定了。」  
沙也亞回复了：「之后是死了还是活下来但是有后遗症或其他，就给读者自己想象了。」

「終於完結了！一路追下來感覺真的就像重看了整個二期一樣非常感動，機緣真的很神奇，遇上沙也亞真是太好了！不多說了只好表白，愛你～」  
沙也亞回复了：「我也覺得認識你真好，愛你！！！」


End file.
